Mi amado cerdito (Yuri on ice)
by The crimson snow angel
Summary: Víctor es el chico más atractivo y popular de la academia Sorrington. Tiene amigos atractivos como él y las chicas y chicos caen rendidos a sus pies. Mas él está muy enamorado de Yuri Katsuki: un chico nerd, gordito y no popular. Víctor hará hasta lo imposible por conquistar el corazón del dulce y tímido Yuri con ayuda de sus excéntricos amigos. ¿Lo logrará?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola hola!_

 _Me presento soy Crimson angel. Soy nueva en el fandom de YOI y debo decir que me fascina! Sobre todo las parejitas de Victor-Yuri K, J.J.-Yuri P y las nuevas que surjan._

 _Esta es mi segunda historia, la primera es Snow angel, y está en AY también bajo el pseudónimo de Crimson angel. Espero subirla en unos instantes._

 _Espero que les guste esta historia llena de comedia, risas, amor, drama y demás emociones!_

 _Como siempre se dice, YOI no me pertenece. Solo la trama xD_

 _Este seria el resumen completo de la historia, ya que no cabe mucho en el que se debe de ver xD._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Víctor Nikiforov es un estudiante modelo de la honorable academia Sorrington: es el chico más atractivo y popular, tiene calificaciones perfectas, pertenece al cuerpo de patinadores sobre hielo de la misma, es el presidente del consejo estudiantil, y tiene gran carisma y encanto. Todas las chicas y chicos babean por él pero Víctor solo tiene ojos para un chico en especial: está perdidamente enamorado de Yuri Katsuki, otro patinador del equipo escolar. Pero hay cinco pequeños detalles para él:

1.-Yuri no es popular.

2.-Yuri es muy tímido.

3.-Yuri es un nerd.

4.-Yuri es gordito.

5.-Yuri le tiene miedo.

Sin importarle lo anterior, Víctor hará hasta lo imposible, con la ayuda de sus excéntricos amigos, por conquistar el corazón del dulce y tímido Yuri…y sobrevivir a los macabros amiguitos de su amor, quienes le odian abiertamente.

¿Logrará Víctor conquistar a Yuri?

¡No se lo pierdan!

Yuri on ice

Victuuri

J.J-Yurio

Y las que salgan


	2. Y yolo amo

_Este es el primer cap del fic. Espero les guste mucho y cualquier cosa, solo posteen un review :)_

 _A leer!_

.

.

.

Academia Sorrington, célebre lugar ubicado en Detroit, y considerado como uno de los centros educativos más prestigiosos del mundo. Lugar donde los hijos de muchos empresarios y magnates estudiaban y siendo grandes profesionistas luego de egresar, no solo de América, sino de todo el mundo. La historia comienza con uno de sus más destacados alumnos…Su nombre es Víctor Nikiforov: hijo de un magnate ruso, dueño de una cadena de joyerías y promesa estrella del patinaje.

Era ya la enésima vez que suspiraba como enamorado esa mañana. Eran ya tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta. Hasta había dejado de ponerle atención a la profesora de historia que daba su clase sobre cultura japonesa por ponerle atención a otro objetivo, y no a la fémina quien le miraba ya con sospecha, y como no: el alumno estrella y presidente del consejo estudiantil, Víctor Nikiforov, no le prestaba atención.

—Señor Nikiforov.

Víctor salió de su trance romántico para prestarle atención a la profesora y decirle que todo estaba bien dándole una sonrisa encantadora que la encandiló para seguir con la clase. Y Víctor pudo retomar su labor de andar emitiendo suspiros soñadores. Se acomodó el cabello plateado a un lado haciendo chillar a sus admiradoras.

—¿Qué le pasará a Víctor, J.J.? Tiene cara de idiota.-murmuró un rubio ojiverde viendo al peliplateado. Era Chris Giacometti: uno de los mejores amigos de Víctor, heredero de una cadena de empresas de chocolates finos, y quien fungía como el tesorero del consejo-Ya es la segunda semana que anda así.

—No lo sé, incluso en los entrenamientos anda así. Hasta hizo reventar a Yakov del coraje.-le respondió un moreno de ojos verdes asintiendo al otro: Jean-Jacques Leroy **,** o J.J. para los amigos: el otro mejor amigo de Víctor, hijo de los dueños de una marca deportiva muy famosa, y el vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil-Pero de hoy no pasa. Hoy le sacamos la sopa.

—Sí, de hoy no pasa.

Ni bien sonó la campana de salida ambos jóvenes agarraron a su amigo, que aún seguía en las nubes, y lo llevaron a rastras hacia la oficina del consejo estudiantil. J.J sacó a las dos chicas que estaban ahí, a bases de sutiles coqueteos, para que pudieran interrogar a su amigo con toda la calma posible.

—Ahora sí, Víctor, nos vas a decir que te pasa.

—¿Qué me pasa de qué, Chris? Estoy bien.-Víctor suspiró, visiblemente molesto, por haber sido sacado del salón de ese modo-¿Qué se traen ustedes?

—¿Qué te traes tú, Víctor? Tú eres el raro.-J.J se cruzó de brazos-Andas todo distraído, no pones atención ni en clases ni en el entrenamiento, y lo más notable…emites suspiros bobos y emanas corazones de tus ojos. Dinos lo que te sucede.

Demonios, sus amigos si lo notaron. Y no lo dejarían en paz hasta que soltara la sopa. Se quedó pensativo unos momentos ¿Les diría aquello que lo tiene de cabeza? ¿Confiaría lo que más celaba en esos momentos? Ladeó la cabeza sopesando las posibilidades de si o no decirles. Optó por decirles de una manera que no les causara tanta conmoción.

—Se los diré…Yo…Yo…Estoy…enamorado.

Ambos amigos suyos le miraron como si le hubiese crecido un cuerno en la frente. ¿Acaso era posible? No era verdad: Víctor Nikiforov era algo así como la constelación más lejana en el firmamento, lejos del alcance de los mortales pero a la vista de todos. Nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para estar a su altura, nunca había salido en planes amorosos con alguna chica que llevasen a algo más serio. Si bien había tenido novias, todas terminaban porque no lograban satisfacerlo. Víctor decía que "su alma gemela andaba por ahí" pero que aun no la encontraba.

Ellos se alegraron por él: merecía encontrar a alguien que lo quisiese por ser quien es y no por los millones de su padre o su fama como patinador. Quería que conocieran al auténtico Víctor: al chico dulce y amable, no al patinador heredero de los Nikiforov.

—Eso es genial, Víctor. Te felicito. Tu búsqueda ha dado frutos.-Chris le palmeó el hombro al igual que J.J.-Y ¿Quién es la afortunada?

—Es afortunado.

—Da igual, eso no importa.- manoteó el canadiense al aire, ansioso por la respuesta-Ya dinos quien es quien te trae de cabeza. Quien te trae arrastrando la cobija y babeando la camisa.

—No seas vulgar, J.J.- masculló Víctor avergonzado pero al instante volvió a su modo enamorado-La persona es…Es…Es Yuri Katsuki u

—¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Ellos no podían creer lo que escuchaban: su amigo, el sex simbol de la academia estaba enamorado de la persona menos agraciada de la misma. Debían estar sordos, o tal vez locos, pero la cara boba de Víctor junto a sus suspiros románticos les decían que no. Ambos echaron una mirada por la ventana viendo al culpable del estado amoroso de su amigo:

Ahí abajo, comiendo arroz y unos bocadillos junto a sus dos amigos, estaba Yuri Katsuki. Un chico japonés que venía de intercambio proveniente de un instituto en Kyushu. Excelentes notas, buena persona, actitud tímida, hechos que le valían ser el blanco de múltiples burlas sumándole el hecho de que tiene un ligero problema de sobrepeso y le ponían apodos ofensivos. Burlas que mantenían a raya por sus dos mejores amigos que repelían a los que lo molestaban.

Lo conocían mejor porque el chico estaba con ellos en sus clases y en el equipo de patinaje: si bien era algo torpe al momento de hacer saltos, le envidiaban por la excelente resistencia. Podía aguantar más de tres horas patinando sin parar y seguir así. Era muy tímido, y permanecía muy rezagado a la sombra de sus amigos. Pero debían aterrizar: ese debía ser el sueño más bizarro de todos. ¿Su amigo, quien levantaba pasiones tanto en hombres como en mujeres, había caído ante los encantos de un cerdito?

—A ver Víctor, ¿Estás diciéndolo enserio? ¿Tú, el hombre más popular y codiciado de la academia, enamorado del cerdito más nerd y antisocial de la misma?-J.J esquivó por poco el libro de biología que le había lanzado el plateado furioso. Eso era malo-¿Lo estás diciendo enserio?

—Lo digo muy enserio.-siseó con los ojos achicados- Vuelves a decir cerdito y te juro que te meteré los patines por el trasero.

—Víctor, piénsalo bien. Ese chico no es de nuestro grupo.-ahora le tocaba a Chris esquivar otro libro, ahora de física-Es la verdad, sabes muy bien lo de los grupos aquí en la academia.

—No me importa si es o no es popular, si es un nerd, un cerdito, no me interesa.- sus ojos llamearon fulminando a sus amigos para después ponerse melosos-Yo lo amo u .

—Está enamorado.

Exclamaron los dos viendo por perdido a su amigo quien miraba de manera soñadora por la ventana al objetivo de sus suspiros. Sus cambios de humor tan raros, sus manías nuevas, que ya no pelara a sus admiradoras ni admiradores, y por fin comprendían a quien estaba mirando en clases y cuando vagaban por la academia.

—¿Estás totalmente seguro?

—Absolutamente. Nunca me he retractado de algo y menos de esto.- sus ojos se volvieron soñadores emanando felicidad-Él es el amor de mi vida. ¡Lo llevaré a casa con papá y seremos felices para siempre! ¡Y ustedes me van a ayudar a conquistarlo!

—Wow, wow, para tu tren, Romeo. Espera un poco.- le detuvo J.J. a Víctor cuando este se disponía a salir disparado del lugar-Escucha…

—¿Están diciéndome que no me ayudarán?

—Por supuesto que sí, eres nuestro amigo y estamos contigo en esto.- J.J. asintió junto con Chris-No podemos actuar así como así. No señor. Analicemos la situación primero.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, J.J.?

—Víctor, por si no lo has notado…él huye cada vez que te ve.- mencionó Chris recordando que cada vez que ellos llegaban a la pista, veían al chico literalmente irse al otro lado de la misma-Incluso entre clases y en almuerzos. Pareciera que fueses la peste.

—Sí, incluso en los entrenamientos de patinaje se la pasa detrás de Plisetsky y Lee.

—¿Me estás diciendo feo?

—No, no, lo que digo es…quizás Yuri se sienta intimidado.- si decía algo equivocado, Víctor le aventaría otro libro-Oh vamos, es normal. Tú eres popular y muy sociable. Él es todo lo contrario.

—Mm, tienes razón.-reflexionó un poco-Continúen, y no lo llamen Yuri con tanta confianza.

—Bien, además…no es muy popular que digamos y toda la escuela lo llama un nerd soso y santurrón.

—Ya les dije que no me importa si es popular o no. Y aquellos que se burlen de él, sufrirán en mis manos.- ambos chicos tragaron saliva al ver a ese Víctor sádico-Nadie se mete con MI cerdito.

—Otro punto es precisamente eso…él es gordito.

—¿Y eso qué? Yo lo amo con todo y su gordita figura.-declaró muy seguro de sí Víctor-Con todo y sus gorditos u .

—Bien, y el punto al que todos queremos llegar…sus dos perros guardianes.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio y un aura deprimente los tapó. Tal vez Yuri Katsuki no fuese la persona más popular de la escuela, o la más agraciada, o la más bonita. Pero tenía algo más que todos morirían por tener, aparte de tener una dulce personalidad, un sazón increíble y una resistencia envidiable…dos mejores amigos que le cuidaban hasta del mismo aire: Yuri Plisetsky, alias Yurio, y Seung Gil Lee, patinadores del club de la academia y compañeros suyos.

El primero, Yuri Plisetsky, es el primo de Víctor Nikiforov: su padre y la madre de Yurio son hermanos, y es una persona demasiado arisca y con un genio terrible. Experto en ballet y en peleas callejeras. Todo un señorito rebelde. Considerado como uno de los chicos más atractivos de la misma academia, pero no se sentía muy a gusto con los populares, pese a pertenecer antes a ellos. Después de que Yuri Katsuki, o su querido Katsudon* como lo llamaba cariñosamente, le ayudara cuando estuvo en problemas juró protegerlo de toda alimaña o cucaracha rastrera que quisiera hacerle daño. Y lo demostró cuando un tipo le rompió los lentes a su gordito amigo: le rompió dos dientes y lo dejó más golpeado que una piñata después de una fiesta infantil. Esa era la fiera número uno.

El segundo, y quizás el más peligroso, era Seung Gil Lee. Un chico de intercambio proveniente de Corea del Sur, hijo de un magnate hotelero. Demasiado serio para su gusto y muy enojón también si osabas molestarlo. Era algo atractivo, pese a usar ropa algo anticuada como Yuri, escondiéndose bajo una fachada de chico nerd, aunque también lo es. La fama de este chico precede precisamente por su mal genio y debido a que es experto en artes marciales. Al llegar a la academia no socializaba con nadie, pero Yuri Katsuki fue el primero en darle una mano ganándose su confianza junto con Yurio. Él también ayudó a Yuri cuando dos chicos de grado superior quisieron hacerle una broma mientras iba por su almuerzo: Seung Gil los sometió con un par de llaves y los dejó fuera de combate con un combo de puños y patadas. E hizo una amenaza en general: quien osase, ya sea hombre o mujer, meterse con Yuri Katsuki iba a terminar peor que ese par de rufianes. Esa fue la fiera número dos.

Los tres se estremecieron ya que conocían el muy mal genio de ambos y sabían que no medirían ni pelo ni color para atacarlos. En especial J.J., que ya había sufrido en carne propia los dolorosos métodos macabros de ambos patinadores. En especial del gatito ruso, como apodaba al primo de su amigo.

—Bueno, no importa. No me rendiré en esto.-se levantó Víctor con una actitud renovada y con los ánimos por los cielos- Haré que Yuri se enamore de mí. Y viviremos felices por siempre…así que ahora vayan y averigüen todo sobre mi querido Yuri.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

—Sí, ahora. O ¿Acaso quieren que toda la escuela sepa…?

—¡Ya nos vamos!

Ambos chicos salieron pitando de la sala del consejo estudiantil antes de que a Víctor se le ocurriese decir lo que tenía en mente. Cuando se trataba de venganzas, Víctor era terriblemente malvado. El plateado rio sentándose en el sillón del escritorio y del bolsillo secreto de su chaqueta sacó una fotografía en un peculiar mini portarretrato cuyo protagonista era Yuri Katsuki sonriendo de manera dulce.

—Voy a conquistarte, mi cerdito. Y cuando Víctor Nikiforov quiere algo lo consigue.-le dio un beso a la fotografía y un abrazo-Te lo juro, Yuri.

.

.

.

 _Espero les haya gustado el primer cap. Estaré publicando el segundo en unos días._

 _Saludines!_


	3. El príncipe cayó ante un dulce cerdito

**Holii chicas y chicos de FF!**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo que han dado a este fic. Los quiero mucho y se los agradezco con toda mi alma!**

 **Les traigo el cap 2, el primero que muestra el contenido es en sí el resumen largo de la historia, que espero les guste mucho mucho.**

 **Muchas gracias a las personitas que me comentaron en el cap anterior.**

 **Yume In The Wonderland**

 **Faby801**

 **Yuuko**

 **ZakuryMinashiro**

 **DAYfer**

 **Genesis**

 **FF me dice que hay un 7mo review pero no lo puedo encontrar w pero lo buscare!**

 **Lector quien hayas sido te ofrezco una disculpa, ya que no lo puedo encontrar.**

 **FF se está volviendo loco xD.**

 **Este cap, en su mayor contenido, es de un recuerdo de como Víctor fue que cayó ante los encantos del cerdito más adorable y querido de todo el fandom ^^**

 **Sin más que decir, les dejo que lean.**

 **:D**

.

.

 _Eran días comunes en aquel entonces. Días que le parecían monótonos y aburridos: salir de casa, tomar clases, patinar, escuchar los sermones de Yakov…francamente, Víctor estaba demasiado aburrido. Quería un cambio, quería un giro drástico a su vida. Pensó en salir con alguna de esas chicas que caían por él, o tal vez algún chico, pero sabía de sobra que no podría ser: esas personas no lo llenaban. No lo graban ser lo que él esperaba._

 _No iba a salir con alguien así por saciar su aburrimiento. No sería justo ni para el individuo en cuestión ni para él. Más para él. No quería engañarse a sí mismo con amar a alguien que no veía lo que tenía que ver. Que no viera a su verdadero yo. Rio con ironía: él, una persona con una gran belleza, era amado por todos…pero no podía amar._

 _Sacudió su cabeza y se encaminó hacia los pasillos de la escuela con un aire serio. Buscó con la mirada a sus dos amigos pero no los encontró. Debían estar en las canchas o tal vez en el comedor. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia un rumbo distinto. A lo lejos vio como un grupo de chicos mayores molestaban a alguien que estaba siendo acorralado por ellos. Molesto se encaminó a ellos para detenerlos: no le gustaba para nada ese tipo de situaciones._

 _Pero casi al llegar todos los que molestaban a esa persona en cuestión salieron despedidos hacia el suelo de manera violenta por una patada de un chico un poco más bajo que él. Lo reconoció: era Seung Gil Lee, iba en sus clases. Dirigió su vista hacia el chico que era molestado y lo vio correr a su lado de manera fugaz y al parecer iba llorando. No alcanzó a detenerlo._

 _—_ _¡Yuri! ¡Espera!_

 _El coreano salió corriendo detrás de él desapareciendo. Vio llegar a su primo Yuri y de la nada patear a los que estaban en el suelo hecho toda una fiera. Al notarlo le gritó que donde estaba Yuri y le señaló un tanto temeroso la dirección. Este se fue corriendo, no sin antes darles una última patada a los agresores._

 _Víctor supo de quien se trataba: era Yuri Katsuki, aquel chico gordito inteligente que estaba en su clase. Muy tímido por cierto y a quien le hacían burlas constantemente. Gruñó molesto y se retiró sin darles ayuda a los golpeados que lo llamaban a gritos. Odiaba cuando molestaban a alguien, y más a alguien quien no le hacía daño a ni una mosca. Fue hacia la oficina del consejo para redactar un reporte a los culpables y lo dejó en detenciones._

 _En el resto de las clases no vio a Yuri Katsuki, ni a su primo, ni al chico coreano. A los tres los excusó diciendo que Yuri Katsuki no se sentía bien y ambos le hacían compañía. Más tarde iría a ver en que quedó el asunto. Era su deber después de todo._

 _Por la tarde noche, iba a preguntarle a su primo sobre cómo estaba Yuri Katsuki pero no lo encontró. Le preguntó a Mila, una chica de su salón y compañera del club de patinaje, y le dijo que Yurio-como apodaba a su primo- y Seung Gil se habían ido por algunas cosas para el chico y que Yuri Katsuki se había quedado en la pista de hielo. Víctor emprendió marcha hacia allá._

 _Al llegar ahí vio a Yuri Katsuki en medio de la pista con un atuendo de patinaje y en posición de inicio. Se escondió tras unas gradas para observar y luego escuchó una tonada de violines muy sensual que reconoció enseguida: era Ai ni tsuite: Eros. La había compuesto él en sus clases de música. Pero quedó aún más maravillado al ver como Yuri la interpretaba. Sus giros eran preciosos y sus movimientos muy gráciles y sensuales. Era como un Yuri distinto. No fallaba en sus giros ni en su coordinación. Si fuese un juez le habría puesto una puntuación perfecta._

 _Al terminar la pieza Yuri descansó unos segundos y después se colocó en posición de inicio nuevamente. Víctor le miró sorprendido cuando escuchó una tonada aún más lenta pero hermosa que nuevamente reconoció: "For my lover". Esa la compuso cuando estaba muy deseoso de conocer al amor y que estaba dedicada a esa persona en especial. Nuevamente Yuri hizo gala al interpretarla en el hielo sin fallas y con una secuencia de pasos y movimientos tan llenos de gracia que habían hipnotizado a Víctor. Sus giros eran muy complejos y los clavó todos sin trastabillar. Bailaba en el hielo con una expresión tan serena y dulce que era imposible quitarle la mirada de encima. Víctor estaba a la nada de saltar al hielo para bailar con él._

 _Cuando la pieza finalizó Víctor cayó con la espada pegada a su escondite con un mar de emociones en él. No podía creerlo: era él. Era Yuri a quien estaba buscando. Por un rincón le vio ya yendo a un borde de la pista donde llegaban sus dos amigos. La sonrisa que emitió Yuri en esos momentos hizo que su corazón se volviera loco. En su mente recordaba las interpretaciones de Yuri una y otra vez sin parar. Especialmente "For my lover" a la que llamaría mejor "Yuri on ice"._

 _Días después no podía estar ni un segundo más sin mirar a Yuri Katsuki en su salón y a donde fuese. Lo cuidaba desde las sombras y le seguía en secreto a cualquier lugar que fuese. Andaba por las nubes con la imagen del chico en su mente. Incluso en los entrenamientos no le despegaba la mira de encima._

 _Un día no pudo estar haciendo su nueva rutina debido a que se la pasó todo el día haciendo las labores del consejo estudiantil: J.J. tuvo que retirarse temprano por unos asuntos con su padre y Chris estuvo ausente por un resfriado. Ya después él se tomaría el día para poder observar a su amor platónico._

 _Su jornada acabó y ni bien lo hizo, ya era tarde como las nueve y media de la noche pero avisó que llegaría tarde, salió a buscar a su amor sabiendo que estaría en la biblioteca. Esto porque ya lo había espiado antes y se sabía sus rutinas de lunes a viernes. Víctor vio que de entre esos cestos de basura, que ponían cuando la iban a tirar, la mochila de Yuri. Se aproximó a los cestos y comprobó lo que sospechaba. Frunció su ceño pensando que alguno de esos miserables le había hecho una broma a su prospecto de chico. Recordó que Yuri estaría en la biblioteca, cuando le espió en su conversación con su primo, y emprendió carrera a donde le encontraría._

 _Se extrañó al notar que las puertas estaban cerradas con seguro. No era posible, la bibliotecaria no cerraba sino hasta las diez en punto y apenas eran las nueve y media. Además, Yuri no se iría sin su mochila. Decidió asomarse por la ventana del lugar para ver si notaba algo o veía a la bibliotecaria por ahí, pero lo que vio le hizo entrar en pánico:_

 _Yuri se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente y al parecer luchaba por respirar. Víctor corrió de nuevo hacia la puerta y a base de golpes trató de abrirla mientras el miedo inundaba su cuerpo._

 _—_ _¡Yuri! ¡Yuri! ¡Voy a sacarte de ahí! ¡Resiste!_

 _Comenzó a desesperarse al ver que la puerta no cedía pese a sus golpes. Se sintió frustrado e impotente, Yuri estaba muriéndose ahí encerrado y él sin poder hacer nada. Gritó desesperado y furioso al ver sus intentos en vano. Vio en una de las vitrinas una barra de hierro que pertenecía a las reliquias de la academia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Víctor de una patada rompió el cristal y tomó uno de esas barras de hierro y golpeó la cerradura con ella. Afortunadamente el cerrojo cedió y de una patada más la tiró entrando como una tromba para ir al lado de Yuri y alzar medio cuerpo._

 _—_ _Yuri, Yuri, despierta, por favor reacciona ¿Me escuchas? ¡¿Yuri?!-le sacudió en sus brazos notando que su cuerpo estaba muy suelto. Se alarmó al verlo tan pálido y sus labios y uñas tornarse oscuros mientras su respiración se hacía cada vez más difícil y débil.-Resiste por favor, aguanta._

 _Iba a llamar a una ambulancia pero de la desesperación lo desechó y cogiendo a Yuri en brazos corrió hacia el estacionamiento de la academia donde le esperaba Levka, su chofer personal, quien previamente le envió un mensaje diciéndole que estaba abajo. Este leía un pequeño libro recargado en la puerta y al escuchar los gritos de su joven amo se alarmó._

 _—_ _¿Joven Víctor?-vio como el plateado abría la puerta de los asientos traseros y dejaba al chico subiéndose con él-¿Qué pasa?_

 _—_ _¡Al hospital, Levka! ¡Rápido!_

 _El chofer corrió al asiento de conductor y salió de manera veloz del estacionamiento de la escuela en dirección al hospital más cercano. Víctor iba muy nervioso sosteniendo a Yuri en sus brazos y sintiendo los daños que el miedo hacía en su cuerpo. Estaba francamente aterrado._

 _—_ _Ya casi llegamos, Yuri, resiste un poco más.-notó que la cabeza de Yuri cayó hacia atrás totalmente inmóvil y se llenó de pánico al saber el motivo-¡Acelera, Levka! ¡No respira!_

 _Víctor trató de calmarse en su abrumadora angustia para poder saber que hacer. Recordó aquellas clases de primeros auxilios que le habían dado en la academia hace un par de meses y las puso en práctica. Tomó el rostro de Yuri y unió su boca a la suya para darle aire. No iba a dejarlo morir, su Yuri no iba a morir._

 _Ni bien el auto se detuvo Víctor se bajó con Yuri en brazos y corrió empujando a unas cuantas personas que pasaban por ahí. Entró gritando de manera escandalosa hasta que un médico que conversaba con un enfermero se acercó a él pidiendo una camilla y preguntándole que le había pasado mientras tomaba los signos._

 _—_ _¡No está respirando! ¡Ayúdelo!_

 _Trajeron una camilla y dejó en ella al azabache donde el médico junto con el enfermero y otros dos más la tomaban y avanzaban en dirección a urgencias. Se quedó estático cuando escuchó decir al médico que Yuri no tenía pulso. Cayó de rodillas sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas y la impotencia se hacía notar en su cuerpo. Si tan solo no se hubiera distraído, si tan solo hubiese ido a la biblioteca más temprano, si tan solo no lo hubiese dejado solo…_

 _Se negó a irse cuando Levka le dijo que se fueran a la mansión, no quería irse de ahí cuando su posible amor estaba ahí en el hospital. Necio y todo, no se fue. Le dijo a Levka que se fuera y le dijera a su padre que no iria a casa esa noche. A regañadientes se fue. Momentos más tarde, Víctor le llamó a Yurio para avisarle de la noticia y este se alarmó demasiado. Cinco minutos después, escuchó un auto derrapar a las afueras del hospital y pronto entró el rubio como una tromba junto con el patinador coreano y otro chico muy parecido a este último. Mientras el más grande de los tres iba a urgencias los otros dos se quedaron en la sala de espera._

 _Víctor detuvo a ambos chicos que casi le saltan a la yugular y les explicó que había ido a la biblioteca para buscar a Yuri, omitiéndoles el hecho que lo estaba casi acosando, y le encontró de esa manera. Yurio casi revienta de la rabia y juró vengarse junto con el chico coreano de quienes le hicieron a Yuri eso. Víctor se les unió en secreto: quienes fuesen los culpables, les haría pagar muy caro. Los tres se quedaron ahí en silencio, Yurio llorando molesto abrazándose del otro quien de igual manera lloraba con la rabia marcada en su rostro. Él estaba a la nada de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo ahí. Debía mantenerse fuerte._

 _No fue sino hasta casi cuatro horas después que salió el médico que había recibido a Yuri yendo hacia su dirección.  
—¿Familiares de Yuri Katsuki?_

 _—_ _Yo respondo por él, su familia no está en el país.-se adelantó Yurio antes que Víctor-¿Cómo está él?_

 _—_ _Su estado es delicado: llegó sin signos vitales al hospital.-los otros tres se estremecieron-Afortunadamente pudimos estabilizarlo. Acaba de salir de cirugía, el Dr. Lee y yo le operamos._

 _—_ _¿Cirugía? ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó exactamente?-preguntó Víctor llamando la atención de los dos más jóvenes-¿Por qué se puso así?_

 _—_ _Revisando su historial médico, el chico padece de asma crónico severa: si tiene una crisis y no tiene sus medicamentos de rescate al alcance ocurren casos como este, en los cuales se asfixian lentamente. El problema realmente fue que sufrió un neumotórax, que es acumulación de aire en el espacio pleural de los pulmones, el cual fue producto de una fractura de dos costillas: descubrimos un fuerte golpe que provocó eso. El aire hizo presión en los pulmones impidiéndole respirar y que el corazón pudiera latir.-les explicó el galeno con calma-Tuvimos que hacerle una pequeña cirugía para arreglar el neumotórax y demás estudios para verificar si hubo daños. Afortunadamente todo salió bien. No hay daño cerebral ni en sus otros órganos._

 _—_ _¿Podremos verlo?-Seung Gil preguntó algo aliviado-Aunque sea unos momentos._

 _—_ _Me temo que no, joven, su amigo está aún en cuidados intensivos. Si bien ya está fuera de peligro, aún se encuentra muy débil. Está conectado a un respirador artificial por el momento y se lo retiraremos cuando pueda respirar por sí solo. Una vez mejore, lo pasaremos a una habitación normal.-les sonrió a los tres por la preocupación que manifestaban-Vayan a sus casas a descansar._

 _—_ _No me iré de aquí._

 _—_ _Ni yo._

 _Exclamaron ambos primos sorprendiendo al coreano quien se retiró con el médico para preguntarle algunas cosas más, ya que el hermano mayor de Seung Gil era médico también y quien atendió a su amigo por su problema pulmonar antes y ahora. Yurio miró a Víctor con sospecha exigiéndole una explicación más allá._

 _—_ _Escucha Víctor, no me interesa lo demás que pase. Pero si tu estás involucrado en esto…_

 _—_ _¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso?-siseó molesto-¿Por qué me tomaría la molestia entonces de traerlo aquí?_

 _—_ _No me puedo fiar de nadie. Pero te lo advierto: encontraré a quienes le hicieron esto a mi Katsudon y les haré pagar por mi propia mano lo que le hicieron. No descansaré hasta que los expulsen.-apretó los puños lleno de coraje-C-Casi se muere, no es justo que se metan con él._

 _—_ _No dejaré esto impune. Eso te lo juro._

 _Víctor se marchó del hospital con una promesa de venganza y un plan en marcha. Dejó ahí a Yuri, sabiendo que estaría bien cuidado por los dos, y fue a mover sus fichas. Su padre le esperaba en la sala preocupado: como no hacerlo, si su único hijo no había llegado y ya eran más de las dos de la mañana. Le contó lo que había sucedido y toda la historia de su Yuri y lo que sentía por él-ya que no tuvo de otra, su padre era muy persuasivo-. Ambos peliplateados acordaron en mover sus fichas y hacer sus respectivas jugadas._

 _Días después se enteró de la mejoría de Yuri y pensó en irlo a visitar al hospital pero se abstuvo: recordaba ciertas cosas y no era el momento más idóneo. No debía actuar tan impulsivamente, como normalmente lo hacía, sino que debía ir despacio. Pero algo si podía hacer: fue a una tienda de regalos y le compró un peluche hipoleargénico en forma de lobito con un mensaje de "Recupérate pronto. Te quiero." Bordado en la base de una patita y un ramo de bonitas rosas blancas. Llevó las cosas al hospital y le pidió a la enfermera encargada de Yuri que se las entregara sin decirle quien había sido, y ella le siguió el juego de admirador secreto. Aunque un día rompió su propio mandato y le visitó mientras dormía. Sonrió al verlo soñar tranquilamente abrazando al peluche que le había dado y las flores frescas en un florero. Sin hacer ruido, le levantó la mascarilla de plástico de su rostro y le robó un beso._

 _Pasaron dos semanas hasta que dieron de alta a su amor. Una vez que Yuri pudo regresar a la academia fue mandado llamar a la oficina del decano para que identificara a quienes le habían hecho eso. Yuri iba muy asustado, pero la presencia de sus dos amigos junto con los padres de ambos y el hermano mayor de Seung Gil lo calmaron. Se sorprendió y avergonzó de ver a Víctor Nikiforov ahí, su amor platónico. Atónito también observó cómo los dos chicos quienes le había hecho la broma y lo habían dejado encerrado estaban todos golpeados y uno con el brazo roto._

 _—_ _Joven Yuri, sé que esto es difícil para usted pero es necesario. Queremos que nos diga que pasó ese día._

 _—_ _Habla sin miedo, Yuri, ellos no van a hacerte daño.-Yurio le abrazó de medio lado y miró amenazantes a los dos que temblaron como gelatinas-Diles que pasó ese día._

 _Yuri les relató todo lo que había pasado exactamente y los identificó a los dos como quienes habían sido los culpables. El decano le dijo que podía irse, lo veía demasiado alterado como para presionarlo más. Yuri se fue en compañía de Mila, una amiga de Yurio y quien lo apreciaba mucho._

 _—_ _Veo que esto es muy claro. Estos dos vándalos agredieron a Yuri Katsuki y merecen ser castigados.- habló Víctor tratando de controlarse para no dar un espectáculo ahí mismo y darles una paliza-No merecen estar en esta academia._

 _—_ _¡No puedes hacer esto, Nikiforov! ¡¿Quién te crees?! ¡Solo fue una broma en contra de ese cerdo!_

 _—_ _¡No vuelvas a llamarlo así, imbécil!- finalmente perdió los estribos bramando furioso y exaltando a los presentes. Trató de serenarse para no perder más la compostura-Su estúpida broma casi le cuesta la vida. Lo dejaron encerrado en la biblioteca con la puerta trabada y sin sus medicinas de rescate, mismas que estaban en su mochila y que ustedes dejaron en la basura.-Víctor azotó las dos manos demasiado fúrico-Si yo no lo hubiese encontrado, él estaría muerto. Yo lo llevé al hospital y escuché todo del parte médico.-miró al decano-Quiero que se les dé una expulsión inmediata y por parte de mis abogados comenzaran un proceso legal por intento de homicidio._

 _—_ _¡¿Qué?! ¡Decano, no puede hacer eso!_

 _—_ _Oh, por supuesto que sí.- por la puerta apareció el imponente Serguei Nikiforov, padre de Víctor y principal benefactor de la academia. Entró altivo y amenazante, como todo un poderoso rey, junto a un par de hombres de traje negro-Notifiqué a la familia de Yuri Katsuki y ellos exigen que se castigue por los daños hechos. En especial su abuelo, los quiere ver lejos de su nieto y pudriéndose en prisión a palabras suyas.- Víctor vio sorprendido al decano que se quedó blanco-Y en su misiva dice que quiere que paguen por el daño hecho iniciando un proceso legal contra los dos imputados. Su bromita no se quedará sin castigo.-vio que los padres querían protestar por lo que los acalló-Y les advierto, que si intentan algo contra el chico literalmente los destruiré. Y no solo yo, ¿Verdad?-los padres de Seung Gil, su hermano, y los padres de Yurio asintieron. ¡Víctor observó con miedo como el abuelo de Yurio se tronaba los dedos de manera sádica justo como su primo!-Eso les pasa por andar de chistositos. ¿Creyeron que metiéndose con_ _ **mi**_ _pequeño Yuri sería divertido? ¿Creyeron que se saldrían con la suya? ¿Qué_ _ **mi**_ _dulce pequeño Yuri estaba solo? Pues no. Yuri Katsuki no está solo. Me tiene a mí, y a todos nosotros, para defenderlo de alimañas como ustedes._

 _El asunto quedó en paz y después ya casi nadie molestaba a su Yuri. Aunque a Víctor le quedaban un par de interrogantes. ¿Cómo su Yuri era protegido de tres de las familias más poderosas de Detroit? Y la más importante…_

 _¡¿Por qué carajos su padre llamaba con tanta maldita confianza a SU Yuri?! ¡¿Qué jodidos era eso de "mi dulce pequeño"?! ¡Yuri era suyo!_

.

.

Sacudió su cabeza recordando que por más que interrogó a su padre no le sacó ni una sola palabra. Pero no se rendiría nunca. Y lo sabría algún día. Les contó a sus amigos lo que había pasado, claro con omisiones.

Días después, su amor por Yuri seguía creciendo más y más, dándose cuenta que Yuri le era tan indispensable como el aire. El azabache se había instalado a una parte de su corazón para quedarse ahí para siempre, y él no lo dejaría ir por nada del mundo. Deseaba amarlo, cuidarlo, protegerlo. Su pequeño y adorable cerdito. El protagonista de sus sueños, el dueño de su vida y corazón…y futuramente de sus quincenas.

¡Al diablo lo que pensaran los demás! ¡Que se fueran a la "!"#$ si no les parecía! ¡Yuri Katsuki iba a ser suyo! ¡Iba a conquistar a esa adorable y tierna bolita sonrosada llena de amor! ¡A ese dulce y tímido chico de ojitos pispiretos y mejillas achuchables!

En su casa, Víctor tomaba el té en compañía de su fiel perrito Macacchin. El caniche era muy juguetón y cuando comenzó le mostraba fotografías de Yuri ladraba gustoso. Sonrió orgulloso: su Yuri era querido por todos, por el abuelo cascarrabias de su primo Yurio hasta por su Macacchin, y por su padre que no soltaba prenda necio a decirle los motivos.

—Macacchin, quiero que lo veas bien. Él próximamente será mi novio y tu próximo dueño.-el can ladró alegre moviendo la colita mientras Víctor le mostraba una de las tantas fotografías que poseía de Yuri-Es un amor de persona, te amará a la primera.-Víctor se detuvo para fantasear de nuevo-Bien, ya está la parte de mi adorado Yuri, ya tengo la casa con jardín y ya tengo al perro. Solo faltan los hijos para que todo sea perfecto u .

—Joven Víctor, disculpe que lo interrumpa.- el mayordomo se acercó tímidamente a su joven amo que parecía emitir felicidad y romance, nuevamente fantaseando con ese joven llamado Yuri-Tiene visita. Los jóvenes J.J. y Chris están aquí.

—Diles que pasen, Dimitri.

Pronto aparecieron ambos jóvenes con varias carpetas en sus manos y luciendo gestos exhaustos. El mayordomo les trajo una jarra llena de limonada fresca que se bebieron rápido y pidieron más. Nuevamente les trajeron otra jarra y el mayordomo se retiró para darles privacidad. Macacchin se acostó en el regazo de su amo acurrucándose para esperar noticias como él.

—¿Tienen lo que les pedí?

—Claro, Víctor, fue algo tedioso pero no imposible.-J.J. le extendió una carpeta que Víctor se apresuró en abrir y leer-Nos tardamos toda una noche y cumpliendo ciertos favores.

—Bien, bien, perfecto. Quiero que me relaten todo.

—Yo primero. Bien, comenzando con lo más relevante.-J.J. sacó otra carpeta y hasta se puso unos lentes-Su nombre es Yuri Katsuki. Nació el 29 de noviembre de 1996, en Hasetsu, Kyushu. Mide 1.59 de estatura. Vive en una pequeña casa a las afueras de Detroit, cerca del bosque, solo por cierto. Tiene una perrita caniche llamada Vicchan.- ante eso Macacchin paró oreja y se puso feliz-Trabaja en el restaurant Sweet simphony, encargándose de preparar la comida de la sección oriental en el servicio de 6 de la tarde a 11 de la noche, tiene un buen sazón y el 99.99% de los clientes del restaurante lo avalan; Sus pasatiempos son: patinar, obviamente, leer, pasear con su perrita, convivir y salir con el gatito arisco ruso y el Chuck Norris coreano, cocinar de todo; presenta problemas de visión, por eso usa lentes, y de asma. Tiene contacto frecuentemente con la familia Lee debido a que el hijo mayor, Taeyang Lee, es su médico. También con el abuelo del gatito. No pudimos averiguar mucho de su familia, eso es confidencial hasta para nosotros.

—Yuri tiene una personalidad amable, es dulce, tierno, cariñoso, atento con sus amigos y muy leal. Le gusta ayudar a los demás y es común verle ayudar a los vecinos en labores como limpieza de sus jardines, tiene muy buena mano con las flores; cuida a los niños; les ayuda con sus tareas y les enseña cuanto puede. Pero es muy tímido con las personas desconocidas, le cuesta trabajo socializar con personas de su edad y se excluye de ellos sino se siente cómodo prefiriendo hablar con personas mayores o con sus personas de confianza.

—Muy bien, todo esto servirá para dar comienzo a la primera fase del plan.

—¿Siguiente fase?

—Sí, la de declararle mi amor.- suspiró soñador-Yuri debe saber cuánto lo amo.

—Deberíamos planearlo bien, Víctor, para que salga perfecto.-J.J. se sintió un tanto abrumado por el aura enamorada de su amigo-Presiento que esta noche será muy larga.

—Y muy larga.

Murmuró Chris sabiendo que esa noche no dormirían por nada del mundo.

No durmieron sino hasta las tres de la mañana en lo que planearon todo bien y hasta ensayaron. Esa noche, Víctor durmió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, soñando una vida eterna de color rosa donde su adorable Yuri estaba en ella y un par de hermosos niños reían felices.

Macacchin, no era la excepción y tenía el mismo sueño que su dueño.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Les gustó?

Si fue así y quieren expresar sus emociones, posteen un review o un mensajito privado. Recomienden el fic con sus conocidos porfii ^^

Les dejo el título del próximo capítulo junto con un pequeño mensajito con pistas para el mismo.

Prox cap: No quieras volar sin haber aprendido a caminar

 **"Las declaraciones de amor no son tan fáciles"**

 **No se lo pierdan!**


	4. No quieras volar si no sabes caminar

Hola holi chicas y chicos!

De nueva cuenta con un capítulo nuevo de este fic.

Muchas gracias a esas personitas que me leen y que me han dejado sus reviews, fav y followers.

Espero no decepcionarlas.

Muchas gracias a: Serena Azul- el review que por fin me apareció!-, Auri Lovegood, Guest, , Pau-Neko, Yume In The Wonderland, camilita88, AlexOkami, Masha Angels, Numeneesse y Guest.

Disfruten mucho el cap!

.

.

Hoy era el gran día, el gran día que por fin le confesaría su amor a su hermoso cerdito. Se levantó con ánimos renovados pero un miedo en su interior que no le dejaba. Quizás eran los miedos que todo enamorado primerizo experimenta cuando va a declarársele a su media naranja. Sacudió sus pensamientos y abrazó a un peluche que tenía en su cama de su Yuri, y con quien dormía noche tras noche tras descubrir su amor.

—Buenos días, Yuri~

Se fue de inmediato a su baño personal donde la tina caliente con sales de mar y esencias maderosas lo esperaban. Se relajó visiblemente en ellas y divagó en sus pensamientos, imaginando los posibles escenarios que podrían ser en ese día. Sería bueno, sería malo. No lo sabía. Pero rogaba por dentro que todo saliera bien.

Duró en la tina su buen momento y después salió. Se arregló quedando como un auténtico príncipe. Desayunó con sus amigos, quienes ya estaban alistados aunque un poco desvelados por dormirse tan tarde. Su padre había salido a las empresas Nikiforov desde temprano.

Salieron a la escuela en el auto de los Nikiforov llegando en escasos veinte minutos. Víctor iba un tanto nervioso cuando caminaban por los pasillos. Buscaba a su amor por doquier y no lo veía. Chris y J.J. lo calmaban al verlo así ya que no era tan común ver a Víctor Nikiforov todo angustiado y dramático.

Víctor casi salta del gusto cuando vio a su cerdito llegar a clases y sentarse en su habitual lugar. El chico no lo había visto, estaba muy concentrado en un libro que le había obsequiado su jefe, el señor Nekola, quien lo quería como un hijo. Yuri se dio cuenta de la mirada insistente sobre él y al alzar la cabeza vio a su ídolo, y amor imposible, Víctor Nikiforov.

El pobrecito miró a sus lados buscando lo que el plateado miraba y cuando se dio cuenta de lo evidente se puso tan rojo como un tomate y clavó su cara en el libro orando porque este se lo tragase. Víctor estaba a la nada de pararse pero luego llegaron las dos fieras, los amigos de Yuri, a saludarlo y a estar con él.

La clase dio comienzo y Víctor casi se ve tentado en lanzarle su pesado libro de ciencias al profesor para que se callara y se olvidara de la clase. Los minutos se le hacían eternos, la clase muy odiosa y su profesor su peor enemigo. Chris y J.J. veían esa desesperación por parte de su amigo y por dentro rogaban por que no cometiera alguna tontería.

Al sonar el timbre todos los alumnos salieron del aula para dirigirse a los vestidores para la hora de educación física. Víctor vio su oportunidad cuando notó que Yuri estaba guardando sus cosas y sus fieras no estaban por el lugar. Chris y J.J. lo veían desde la puerta y le guiñaron los ojos en señal de buena suerte. Víctor suspiró armándose de valor.

—Yuri.

Yuri dio un saltito del susto y miró a Víctor como si no fuese real. De nueva cuenta miró a sus lados buscando algo y al darse cuenta que le hablaba a él se puso como un conejo quien ve a un lobo feroz. Guardó sus cosas a la velocidad de la luz y sin dejar que Víctor dijera otra palabra más corrió como anima en pena. El mismo suceso le ocurrió en las siguientes tres clases. La cuarta sería la vencida, su cerdito no iba a escapar esta vez.

.

.

Víctor le vio desde su lugar del comer, junto a J.J., Chris y sus otros amigos al grupito peculiar de su amor. El cual constaba de su primo Yurio, el coreano Seung Gil; Leo de la Iglesia, un chico de ascendencia México-americana; Guang-Hong Ji, el novio del anterior de ascendencia china; Phichit Chulanont, un buen amigo de su cerdito de origen tailandés; y Kenjiro Minami, un chico un año menor que ellos y un fanático de su cerdito. Laboraban y tenían a su cargo el club de lectura de la academia.

—¿Por qué Víctor está tan distraído? Ni siquiera notó que Chris se comió sus fresas-Mila incluso le sacudió una mano frente al plateado que la ignoró-¿A quién estará viendo?

—Sí, incluso hoy en la clase de ciencias veía al profesor de manera terrible.-Sala Crispino, una chica italiana, apoyó a su amiga-Me pregunto que lo tendrá así.

—Luce distinto, muy diferente a lo usual. Hay algo nuevo en él.-Otabek Altin, alumno de Kazajstán, asintió a sus palabras-Me pregunto que será.

—¿Qué rayos hace Emil ahí, en la mesa de esos?-Michele, hermano de Sara, miró molesto como su novio Emil había llegado a la esa donde estaba Yuri y sus demás amigos. No les tenía buena fe, más bien estaba algo celoso-¿Por qué rayos anda abrazando a ese cer…?

—¡Oh vamos! ¡No te pongas así!-le calló con una mano Chris, ya que si continuaba Víctor le pondría su crema de hongos de sombrero y mascarilla facial.-Emil es una persona sociable y amable. Además, recuerda que Yuri trabaja con él en el restaurante de su padre y el señor Nekola adora a Yuri como a un hijo más.

—Por supuesto, mira que prepara unos platillos estupendos.-Mila recordó y se le hizo agua la boca-¡Esta noche iré a cenar ahí!

—Pst, miren a Víctor. Su cara demuestra un sentimiento oscuro sin fondo. Algo que aqueja su alma y lucha por salir.- el poético y dramático Georgi Popovich los había vuelto a la realidad. Chris y J.J. olvidaron que el muy cariñoso novio del italiano abrazaba a Yuri y no notaron como Víctor emitía un aura demasiado macabra. Afortunadamente el checo dejó de abrazar a Yuri y siguió la plática como si nada-Su mirada anhela algo que no puede tener.

—Creo que lo vamos a descubrir ahora.

Musitó J.J. mientras veía como Víctor caminaba en dirección a la peculiar mesa.

.

.

 _Momentos antes_

—Chicos, necesitamos ver el artículo nuevo para la revista mensual. ¿Qué pondremos esta vez?-y quien era su amigo de ese peculiar grupito. Todos ellos, a excepción de Phichit y Guang, estaban en el club de lectura-Yuri~ ¿Harán de nuevo el evento del club de lectura? Lo pondremos en la sección de recomendaciones.

—Eso espero, Phichit-kun, de hecho tendré que redactar la carta petición para pedir el bono de fondos. Aunque, deberemos pensar en algo para conseguir nuestros propios fondos y así mantener el club.

—Ya pensaremos en algo, Yuri-sempai, no se desanime.-Minami sonrió como un cachorrito cuando Yuri le despeinó el cabello-*ω* sempai…

—Yuri, ya te dije que el abuelo nos patrocinará.- habló Yurio sacando su celular-Solo hay que pedírselo.

—¡No es necesario! Yurio, de verdad, podremos hacerlo por nuestra cuenta.-el azabache sonrió tímido y avergonzado-Agradezco las intenciones del señor Nikolai pero podremos resolverlo.

—Bueno, está bien. Pero no le digas señor Nikolai.-el rubio le despeinó el cabello-Dile abuelo. Por cierto, te manda saludos y quiere que vayas a cenar a la casa.

—Podremos hacer algunas rifas o subastas de cosas que nos donen del club de arte.-sugirió Leo apretujando a su pequeño novio-Yo puedo conseguirles algo del club de pintura.

—Gracias, Leo.

—Por nada, terroncito~

—Dejando al par de tortolos en su mundo.-Phichit aprovechó para hacerse una selfie con ellos en su momento meloso y después volvió con los demás-La idea de Leo es buena: hay que ir con los demás clubes para solicitar su apoyo.

—Ya que lo mencionan puedo conseguirles ayuda en el club de cocina.

—¡Emil!

Exclamó Yuri sorprendido de ver al checo a su lado y abrazándolo como si nada. Él era uno de los chicos amigos de Víctor que lo trataban amablemente, y quien lo quería como un hermanito. Incluso le había conseguido trabajo en el restaurante de su padre. Emil le rogó casi de rodillas que se metiera al club de cocina, del cual es el líder, pero Yuri amablemente le rechazó diciendo que estaba bien en el club de lectura. Los visitaba varias veces en los almuerzos, ya que se llevaba bien con todos ellos, e incluso chismoseaban en los ensayos de patinaje y danza artística.

—No pude evitar escuchar eso mientras pasaba por aquí. Cuentan con mi apoyo y el de mis subordinados en el club.

—¡Genial! ¡Iré redactando el artículo!-Phichit sacó su libreta y comenzó a escribir el borrador de la nota-¡Nos está yendo mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos!

—Yo puedo preguntarle a mi hermano y que nos ayuden desde el hospital.-Seung Gil le puso cátsup a su pizza y después le dio un gran mordisco-No se negarán.

—Muchas gracias chicos.- sonrió Yuri y vio su plato-Creo que iré por un poco más de fruta.

Yuri se levantó al momento en que Emil se iba a su mesa. Ya se iba acercando a donde estaba la mesa con fruta picada cuando vio venir a Víctor hacia él. Temeroso, decidió retroceder e irse sin la fruta. Ya iría por ella más tarde. Primero debía irse antes de que Víctor Nikiforov lo alcanzara.

—Ah, no. Esta vez no escaparás.

Musitó el plateado en voz baja viendo las intenciones de su cerdito. De dos zancadas le rodeó y se puso frente a él. Yuri dejó salir un gritito y quiso huir por un lado pero no contó con que Víctor, de manera suave, le sujetara la mano impidiendo su intento de escape. Esta vez no podría escapar de él.

—Por fin, Yuri.

—¿Q-Qué pasa, Nikiforov-san?- musitó con la cabeza gacha no creyendo que esto le estuviese pasando-¿P-Por qué m-me persigue?

—Llámame Víctor, Yuri. Y te persigo porque quiero hablar contigo.- Víctor le obligó a alzar la mirada a la vez que intentaba que no huyera-Es algo muy serio.

—D-Debo irme, m-mis amigos me esperan.-Yuri se dio cuenta de que lentamente los estaban comenzando a ver y sintió aun más miedo-A-Adiós…

—Espera, no te vayas.-en un rápido movimiento Yuri se soltó y estaba emprendiendo huida muy lejos de él-Yuri, escúchame…

Viendo como su amor se iba temblando como gelatina no pudo resistir más. Al caño todo: era ahora o nunca. Respiró profundo y se armó de aun más valor.

—¡YURI KATSUKI TE AMO!

Todos en el comedor enmudecieron por el grito que había dado el presidente del consejo estudiantil y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar: Yurio había escupido su jugo bañando la cara del pequeño Minami quien tiró su refresco en la mesa; Seung Gil se había atragantado con el trozo de pizza que comía mientras Leo le daba palmadas en la espalda parpadeando todo confuso. Phichit había tirado su celular del asombro dejando de tomarles fotos a sus amigos y Guang se había caído de la silla totalmente tieso.

En la mesa donde estaba Víctor, Michele se había quedado aterrado y Sala junto con Mila chillaron emocionadas. Emil se encogió de hombros y le dio un guiño de buena suerte al plateado, Otabek dejó caer su almuerzo, Georgi cayó desmayado como un costal de papas e incluso Yakov, que pasaba por ahí, le dio el patatuz mientras Minako tomaba fotografías del momento; Chris se mordía las uñas de los nervios y J.J. hacía changuitos con los dedos. Pronto toda la sala comenzó a murmurar en voz baja. Víctor volvió su mirada a un Yuri que permanecía con la cabeza abajo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de nuevo.

—Yuri, yo…

—No sigas…por favor no sigas…

Víctor se extrañó por ello y se preocupó al escuchar la voz rota de su cerdito. Sus ojos se abrieron de manera enorme al verlo alzar la cabeza y mostrarle un rostro lleno de lágrimas. No de felicidad, sino de miedo y dolor. Lo miraba como un animalito asustado al cual van a cazar.

—Si s-se trata de una b-broma, por favor n-no sigas. No juegues c-conmigo, por favor.-sollozó jadeando y tratando de quitarse las lágrimas que salían sin control-N-No te burles de mi. N-No juegues c-con mis sentimientos.

—Escucha, Yuri…

Pero antes de que pudiese decir algo más sintió un fuerte empujón que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos. Ya no tenía frente a él a su adorable Yuri: ahora tenía enfrente a su rabioso primo Yurio quien bramaba como una bestia a punto de atacar y le fulminaba con su verdosa mirada. De reojo vio como Seung Gil abrazaba consolando a Yuri y de paso dándole una mirada aterradora.

—¿De qué va todo esto, Víctor? ¿Una jodida apuesta con algún inepto infeliz?-siseó furioso-Escúchame muy bien, jodido bastardo, más te vale que pares este estúpido jueguito y dejes en paz a mi Katsudon.

—No estoy jugando, Yurio.-esta vez Víctor se puso serio no dejándose intimidar-No miento con lo que dije.

—Ajá, claro, y ya pensaste que se te hizo, ¿Verdad?- se burló Yurio apretando sus puños-No dejaré que juegues con los sentimientos de Yuri, ¿Me oíste? Él no será la burla de nadie nunca más.

—Yurio, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería.- el rubio se giró y vio cómo su katsudon era sostenido por Seung Gil. Yuri nuevamente tenía problemas para respirar-Le está dando un ataque y su inhalador no funciona.

—Vámonos de aquí. Y tú, Víctor, si sabes lo que te conviene deja en paz a Yuri.-gruñó el rubio yendo al lado de su amigo para ayudarlo a caminar-No voy a permitir que lo lastimes ni que juegues con él.

—No estoy jugando con él ni nunca lo haré.- musitó al ver como se iban todos ellos-¡Yuri! ¡No miento! ¡En verdad te amo! ¡No me detendré y haré lo que sea con tal de conquistar tu corazón! ¡Eso te lo juro!

.

.

Por la tarde, estaban los tres en la mansión Nikiforov tratando de animar a su amigo quien lucía muy decaído después de su confesión fallida. Hasta su perro, Macacchin, gemía todo tristón. Víctor triste era como ver un cielo nublado y tormentoso en la más fresca de las primaveras.

—Mi plan fracasó y no logré lo que quería.-un muy triste Víctor se lamentaba en la terraza de su mansión con sus amigos sirviéndole como apoyo y con un pote de helado de chocolate-Lo único que conseguí fue que mi Yuri fuese a dar a la enfermería. Me pregunto como estará.

—Está bien. Le pregunté a la enfermera y dijo que se encontraba mejor, que solo debe reposar el resto del día, sus amigos lo llevaron a su casa…No hay que perder las esperanzas, Víctor. Es solo que te adelantaste.- Víctor miró a Chris-Decírselo todo de golpe fue algo erróneo.

—Concuerdo con Chris, gritar a los cuatro vientos que amabas a Yuri Katsuki en medio de la cafetería a plena hora de almuerzo no fue la mejor idea.-siguió J.J. reflexionando sobre lo que pasó-En primera: él pensaría que se trata de una broma de muy mal gusto. Digo, tu eres el rey y él, por así decirlo, el plebeyo. Y eso de que te fijes en él de la noche a la mañana solo ocurre en las novelas. No quieras volar sin haber aprendido a caminar, Víctor.

—No quiero que piense eso, mi amor por él es sincero.-golpeó con su puño la mesa-Maldita sea, malditos todos aquellos que le hicieron tanto daño.

—Lo que podemos hacer es ir más lento. No hay que precipitarnos en esto.-Chris le sirvió café a su amigo como le gustaba para animarlo-Hay que tomar el plan B.

—En otras palabras, creo que Yuri Katsuki es de esas personas a las que primero debes ganarte su confianza para poder conquistarla.- J.J. se encogió de hombros-Por lo que pudimos averiguar, no le ha ido bien en cuestiones amorosas, y por eso duda de que tu amor sea verdadero.

—¡Pero lo es! ¡En verdad lo amo!

—Nadie lo duda, Romeo, pero no debes demostrárselo gritándolo. Demuéstraselo con acciones y detalles.-J.J. se puso en plan galán-Conquístalo a la antigua.

—Chocolates, notitas de amor, detalles románticos.-Chris se puso igual que el otro-Demuéstrale el lado romántico de Víctor Nikiforov.

—Invítalo a salir, pasa por él a su casa para llevarlo a la escuela, ponle cartitas de amor en su mochila y casillero, dale chocolates-esos te los patrocina Chris-, regálale objetos bonitos, dale detallitos, pasa tiempo con él demostrándole que no eres la estrella inalcanzable que él ve día a día.- J.J. le dio un papel con unos números escritos-Lo conseguí gracias a mi buena acción con alguien. Aprovéchalo, Romeo.

—Gracias, J.J.

—Ya sabes cómo pagarme.

Víctor sacó su celular y sin perder tiempo alguno marcó los números del celular de su amor y esperó paciente mientras se realizaba la llamada en altavoz. Dio vueltas sobre sí mismo y se detuvo cuando escuchó a su cerdito hablar temeroso.

 _—_ _¿H-Hola? ¿Q-Quién habla?_

—Yuri, soy yo, soy Víctor.

— _Víctor… ¿C-Cómo c-conseguiste mi número-o?-_ su voz se escuchaba sorprendida y temerosa- _No, no, e-esto d-debe ser u-una equivocación…_

—¡No! ¡No me cuelgues, Yuri! ¡Te lo suplico!-*-Escúchame, por lo que más quieras.

 _—_ _¿P-Por qué haces e-esto?_

—Porque te amo, Yuri. Y voy a demostrártelo, no me detendré ante nada ni ante nadie. Confía en mí, no miento.-musitó con voz tierna y sintiéndose libre para decírsela a Yuri-Te amo, Yuri, y lucharé por ti.

— _Que tierno eres Vitya. Qué bueno que lo dices.-_ esa voz no era la de su Yuri. Con horror se dio cuenta, junto con sus dos amigos, que se trataba de su primo Yurio- _Pero estás muy equivocado si piensas que voy a dejarte hacer lo que se te pega en gana_. _No se cómo conseguiste el número de mi katsudon, pero quien te lo haya dado lo joderé. ¡¿Me escuchaste, infeliz canadiense?!_

—Yurio…No me importa lo que pienses. No me detendré por ti.

— _No está solo, Nikiforov. Y estoy seguro que están contigo tus dos estúpidos guarros.-_ los tres chillaron al escuchar a Seung Gil, más J.J. recordando aquella vez en la que casi le arranca la cabeza de una patada- _Si piensas llegar a Yuri te aseguro que no lo lograrás. No con nosotros protegiéndole._

—No me dan miedo. Y ustedes no me detendrán.- eso lo decía tratando de controlar su miedo-Voy a conquistar a Yuri así tenga que pasar por encima de ustedes.

— _Esto es guerra, Nikiforov._

 _—_ _Vas a lamentarlo, gusano._

Víctor colgó y respiró para controlarse. Ahora se había hecho de enemigos a ese par de macabros enanos, a su ver, y estos le juraron vengarse. Eran tan terribles que dejaban a la mafia rusa en vergüenza. De su primo lo creía: el abuelo de Yurio era un anciano macabro que en su juventud había liderado la mafia, pero a raíz del nacimiento de su pequeño nieto Yuri (Yurochka como él le llama de cariño) dejó esa vida con tal de ayudar en la crianza de su nieto (en pocas palabras, malcriarlo y consentirlo). Pero aun así seguía siendo una figura imponente en el bajo mundo. Pero del otro chico, Seung Gil, no estaba seguro como pero realmente imponía. Y después de ver lo que le hizo a su amigo J.J. por andar de coqueto con él no le quedaron ganas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Seguir adelante, Chris.-el rubio miró a Víctor atónito-Si esos dos creyeron que me iban a asustar no lo van a lograr. No me voy a rendir en conquistar a mi cerdito. No me importa si debo pasar por encima de ese par. Lo lograré.-miró hacia el cielo con anhelo-Por ti, mi amado Yuri.

—Siendo así, deberemos conseguir toda la ayuda posible. Que esto será peor que la guerra de Troya.- Chris sacó su celular empezando a enviar miles de mensajes-Más vale hacerlo ahora.

—Si ellos tienen sus refuerzos, nosotros haremos lo propio con los nuestros.

La guerra había sido declarada. Ambos bandos estaban siendo formados.

Un bando quería conquistar. El otro bando quería defender.

El objetivo: el corazón de Yuri Katsuki.

Y ningún bando pensaba en ceder.

.

.

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Si fue así, posteen un review con su comentario del cap.**

Próximo cap. Primer ataque: Conquístalo con flores

 _ **"No hay nada más para encantar a alguien que con el lenguaje de las flores"**_


	5. Primer ataque: Conquístalo con flores

Hola chicas y chicos!

Nuevamente les doy la bienvenida con un nuevo cap de este fic.

Les agradezco mucho sus muestras de apoyo que han demostrado con sugerencias y todo, las aprecio muchísimo. Déjenme decirles que esto es solo el comienzo: si con estos caps se han reido, llorado, emocionado...Aun les faltan momentos más emocionantes y llenos de risa xD.

Gracias por seguir la historia, darle en favoritos y dejar reviews. Espero no decepcionarlas y decepcionarlos!

Agradacimientos a: camilita88, Yume In The Wonderland , ZakuryMinashiro, Arlenes, hitomi79, CherryBB, Fannynyanyan1912, Larix959, Serena Azul, NUMENEESSE, Faby801, Adhara, FandelVictuuri, eclipse total, CrazyAnabel, deysizg501, Seiko-Punk, satii, Guest,cecyyrdz, NiniLi, HaruSong, Kiri-Oasis y Mishiel-chan Uchihalove .

Avisos

Habra en los próximos caps mas de otras parejitas

Festejemos que el Victuuri es canon oficialmente!

Yo ya me preparo para la boda.

El striptease estuvo bueno, quien diría que el cerdito era tan hot! Sacó al Eros que llevaba dentro jejejej

Disfruten mucho el cap hecho con todo mi cariño para ustedes!

.

.

.

Estaba indeciso y muy nervioso. Tenía que ponerse a pensar en su estrategia. No podía dejarse vencer por ese par de fieras macabras que le habían declarado la guerra. Iba a conquistar a su cerdito, Víctor Nikiforov jamás se rendiría. No esta vez, después de meter la pata de manera horrible y por no decir estúpida.

Una vez que sus amigos se fueron a sus casas en el flamante auto del canadiense, Víctor se puso a reflexionar sobre sus acciones: las buenas y las malas. Si bien había cometido la estupidez de gritar su amor a los cuatro vientos, como en las películas, comprobó que no se obtienen los mismos resultados. Su cerdito desconfiaba de él y pensaba que jugaba con sus sentimientos. Eso le pudo mucho. Él lo amaba sinceramente y todo eso fue su culpa.

Su padre lo encontró en sus dilemas ya que lo llamaba para la cena. Víctor le contó a su padre y este le regañó, aparte de darle unos buenos zoquetes, por su tontería. Aunque no tanto: su padre le confesó que él probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo de no ser porque la difunta madre de Víctor le hubiese dado de palos. Después de su regaño, el mayor de los Nikiforov le aconsejó que lo tratase con cariño y esmero: su Yuri era muy dulce y con un corazón muy frágil, como el cristal. Le dio más consejos y le advirtió que no se pasase de listo con el chico. Cuando le quiso preguntar a su padre sobre su actitud con Yuri lo único que recibió fue un gran zoquete.

Víctor veía el libro que le había dado su padre durante el almuerzo mientras comía en la oficina del consejo estudiantil. No había bajado con sus demás amigos, J.J. y Chris fueron por sus almuerzos mientras lo dejaban fijarse en ese libro que le dio el mayor. Una vez que ellos llegaron lo vieron haciendo anotaciones en su libreta y ambos notaron que había un reguero de bolitas de papel por el suelo y el escritorio.

—¿Qué haces, Víctor?

—Investigando sobre el significado de las flores.-los otros dos lo vieron extraño mientras se acercaban con los almuerzos-Mi padre me lo dio para que pudiese demostrarle mi amor a Yuri con flores.

—Como se esperaba del maestro.- admitió Chris recordando al gallardo hombre-Bien, ahí tienes tu primer paso. El primer ataque será con flores.

—¿Cuáles elijo? ¡Esto es un caos!-nuevamente destrozó una hoja y la hizo bolita aventándola por ahí-Nunca pensé que hacer esto sería tan difícil.

—Mi estimado amigo, conquistar un corazón es una lucha que es muy ardua y compleja. Sobretodo, si ese corazón es tan frágil y delicado como lo es el de tu amor.- J.J. se puso en plan de maestro conquistador, revelando su experiencia en el tema-Katsuki es una persona demasiado tímida, desconfiada con buenos motivos, asustadiza, demasiado noble, dulce, amable. Conquistar a una persona así no debe tomarse a la ligera. No, es como cuando tienes una planta: tienes que cuidarla con esmero, darle sus requerimientos, protegerla del clima agresivo y muchas chácharas más para que crezca bien y de unas hermosas flores…¿Por qué me ven así?- Víctor y Chris le daban unas miradas un tanto burlonas-Si quieres conquistar a una mujer u hombre o como sea, debes perder la vergüenza y ponerte lo más cursi que se pueda. Así podrás entenderlos.

—Buen aporte, J.J.

—Ahora analiza bien a tu Yuri, Víctor, piensa en él y todo eso anótalo. Lo que le dirías, pero no con tu voz.- le señaló las flores que estaban en un hermoso florero en el escritorio-Díselo con flores.

Víctor duró sus buenos treinta minutos pensando, más bien fantaseando, con su cerdito y pronto anduvo perdido en un mundo rosa donde su Yuri y él eran los protagonistas viviendo la historia más romántica del mundo. Al salir de su fantasía, con la nariz sangrante, se puso a escribir todo aquello que sentía por su adorable cerdito. Después tomó el libro de su padre y al hacer las conversiones con las flores obtuvo su respuesta.

Sus amigos asintieron mientras llamaban a los que faltaban en lo que Víctor usaba el teléfono de la oficina para hacer una llamada con una sonrisa de lo más enamorada posible. Así lo encontraron los demás: emitiendo suspiros soñadores y sonriendo como todo un idiota enamorado.

—¿Florería Bijou du soleil? Habla Víctor Nikiforov. Necesito que hagan un arreglo floral con las flores que le especificaré…-Víctor le hizo una lista con las flores que escogió-Quiero que el arreglo sea el más grande que hagan. El más hermoso, no escatime en detalles. ¿A quién va dirigido?- de nueva cuenta sonrió de manera boba-El arreglo es para Yuri Katsuki, la dirección es en la academia Sorrington en el salón 6B…por cierto, también quiero un peluche. El más grande y que tenga grabado el siguiente mensaje…-de nueva cuenta dictó Víctor-¿Para cuándo lo quiero? Para dentro de una hora. Quiero que Yuri Katsuki lo reciba para dentro de ese tiempo. Envíeme la cuenta a mi tarjeta de crédito. Muchas gracias y buen día.

Se dirigió a su grupito de amigos, ya completo, y cruzando las manos debajo de su barbilla les miró de manera significativa.

—Esto es lo que haremos.

.

.

El receso había terminado y ahora estaban todos en la clase de arte. Una clase un tanto aburrida para muchos excepto para los chicos del club de lectura. Aunque Yuri estaba todo nervioso debido a las constantes miraditas, nada discretas, de su amor platónico Víctor Nikiforov. Después de su llamada, Yuri no pudo dormir bien pensando en sus palabras. ¿Serán realmente ciertas? ¿Acaso podría confiar en él?

Unos leves golpes en la puerta le distrajeron al igual que a la profesora quien dejó de escribir en la pizarra y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

—¿Si? Pase.

—Disculpe, profesora, pero tengo una entrega para el joven Yuri Katsuki.-de repente todas las mirada y murmullos fueron a dar para el pobre Yuri quien se puso rojo como un tomate-¿Está él?

La docente asintió e indicó con una mano al susodicho. El hombre, que vestía un traje elegante, asintió y chasqueó los dedos mientras otros dos traían algo entre ellos y después se retiraban de manera rápida.

Yuri vio atónito el enorme arreglo de flores que medía más que él y estaba en forma de un enorme corazón. Había prácticamente de todos tipos de flores: rosas, azucenas, orquídeas, crisantemos, margaritas, etc, pero las que más le gustaron eran las rosas azules que estaban en el centro del peculiar adorno. Junto al arreglo floral venía un enorme peluche de oso blanco que venía abrazando un corazón con un mensaje en el centro "Mi amor por ti es sincero. _YA lyublyu tebya*, Yuri. V. N."_

No había que ser un genio para no saber quién había sido el que había mandado hacer el arreglo. Si antes Yuri estaba rojo, ahora estaba de un tono borgoña. Afortunadamente había tomado sus medicinas, que si no estuviera sufriendo un ataque de asma. Nuevamente los murmullos se reanudaron y con nuevas conspiraciones.

Víctor vio de reojo a su primo Yurio quien literalmente parecía gato a quien lo echan al agua: sus cabellos estaban crispados y le estaba gruñendo con los dientes queriendo calcinar el arreglo con sus letales ojos, mientras que el coreano le fulminaba con su mirada mientras estrujaba su botella de agua con sus manos simulando el cuello del plateado.

—¡Oh, rosas azules! ¡Según el lenguaje de las flores, simbolizan amor sincero!-chilló Mila poniéndose a un lado de Yuri-Hay como veinte tipos de flores y cada una tiene un significado distinto.

—Las rosas rojas simbolizan el amor apasionado.- Chris se paró al otro lado de Yuri susurrándole al oído-Alguien quiere tenerlo contigo Yuri~

—Las azucenas simbolizan un corazón inocente.-Sala despeinó el cabello de Yuri y después le haló cariñosamente las mejillas-Ese susodicho te lo quiere robar~

—Las dalias amarillas simbolizan fidelidad y lealtad.-Emil le pinchó la nariz al aún atónito y rojo Yuri-Tienes a alguien por ahí que te jura ser fiel~

—Los girasoles significan admiración además de que eres único para ese alguien.-Georgi le miró con ojos poéticos-Un amante enamorado suspira por ti.

—Las margaritas significan seducción-J.J. se abrió paso y dio un codazo suave a Yuri-Esa persona quiere seducirte, Katsuki.

—Los tulipanes jaspeados significan que tienes una mirada hermosa.-Chris le quitó los lentes a Yuri revelando los ojitos que tanto adoraba Víctor-Y no se equivocan.

—Los pensamientos rojos simbolizan que te aman ardientemente.-Otabek habló pese a su inexpresividad-Viva el amor, hurra.

—Otabek, tu matas la emoción con esos ánimos.- J.J. bufó volviendo a la carga, pero la mirada asesina del gatito ruso le hizo desistir-¿Y bien, Yuri?...

—Y-Yo…

—Vuelvan a sus lugares y continuemos con la clase, después averiguaremos quien fue el autor del regalo.- las palabras sarcásticas de la profesora hicieron que todos volvieran a sus asuntos.-Joven Katsuki, es usted muy suertudo. Ya nadie en estos tiempos tiene un admirador quien guste de mandar un regalo tan hermoso, tan lleno de significado, y tan costoso. Eso es amor…¡Veinte puntos para Gryffindor!

—¡Profesora, no estamos en Hogwarts!

—Lo sé, pero siempre quise decirlo.- sollozó la docente con lágrimas en los ojos y guiñándole un ojo al peliplateado-¡Veinte puntos para el señor Nikiforov!

.

.

—¿Están seguros de hacer esto?

—Por supuesto que sí, Chris, además nadie se arriesga tanto.-J.J. hinchó su pecho mientras detenía su deportivo rojo afuera de una peculiar casita-Esto le dará muy buenos puntos a Víctor.

—Todo sea por mi Yuri.

El plan consistía en lo siguiente: irían a la casa de Yuri Katsuki para que Víctor le entregase un arreglo de flores de una manera muy romántica y apasionada como bien lo diría el canadiense. ¿Cómo era eso? Investigando a fondo la casa del japonés, quien sabe como le harían, descubrieron que este tenía una habitación con balcón y a las doce en punto de la noche ya estaba profundamente dormido, después de llegar de su trabajo y arreglar su casa y sus cosas. El plan de J.J. era que Víctor trepara por un frondoso árbol de cerezas, que Yuri había cultivado ahí cuando llegó, y llegara a su balcón para entregarle las flores personalmente. Esperaba que tuviera suerte y su Yuri no le cerrara las puertas en las narices.

Mientras tanto Yuri dormitaba ya en su cama: tuvo un día agotador y más por lo sucedido en la academia. Con mucho esfuerzo tuvo que llevarse su arreglo floral a su casa y se la pasó viéndolo no creyendo que fuese real. En su trabajo estuvo algo distraído pero nada que no pudiese solucionar.

Su sueño se vio interrumpido cuando escuchó unos leves golpes en la ventana de su balcón. Se paró de su cama tallándose los ojos y emitiendo leves bostezos. Abrió la puerta del balcón sorprendiéndose en el acto de tener frente a él un bonito arreglo de rosas azules y rojas. Emitió una exclamación de sorpresa y un gritito escapó de sus labios cuando la cabeza de Víctor Nikiforov se asomó por un lado.

—¡¿V-Víctor?!

—Yuri.- el plateado casi le salta cuando vio sus mejillas ponerse rojas y su tierno pijama de nubecitas blancas-Te traje estas flores, espero te gusten.

—N-No te hub-bieses molestado…¿C-Cómo supiste…?

—¿Qué vives aquí? ¿Qué esta es tu habitación? ¿Que las rosas azules son tus favoritas? Muy sencillo: yo lo sé todo sobre la persona que amo.-le tomó una mano para llevarla a su rostro de manera muy gentil-Te ofrezco una disculpa sincera por lo que hice ayer. No fue la manera más correcta pero estaba desesperado en demostrarte mi amor. Cometí un error pero no lo volveré a repetir. Quiero hacerlo bien contigo, y te demostraré que no miento cuando digo que te amo.-le dio un beso en el dorso poniendo aún más colorado al azabache-Prepárate, Yuri, que esto es solo el comienzo de una y mil maneras de conquistarte.

—V-Víctor…

—¡DESGRACIADO! ¡MALDITO ZORRO TAIMADO!-ambos saltaron del susto y más Víctor cuando vio la puerta de Yuri derribada mostrando a un Yurio con actitud de matar a medio mundo. Pero se veía aun más aterrador ya que el rubio tenía tubos en los cabellos además de una pijama de gatos oscura y una mascarilla de aguacate en el rostro. Segundos después apareció el coreano con una mascarilla blanca en la cara y armado con un sartén-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A VENIR A LA CASA DE MI KATSUDON?! ¡BANDIDO! ¡APROVECHADO! ¡TE MATARÉ!

—…Es tu fin, Nikiforov.-Víctor saltó de miedo cuando le escuchó tronarse los nudillos-Vas a morir, infeliz.

—Debo irme, Yuri, o tendrás que ir a mi funeral y nuestra historia juntos aun no comienza. No lo olvides, esto es solo el comienzo de mi lucha de conquista, así que prepárate.- le sujetó el rostro de manera suave con sus manos y le dio un tierno beso en la frente haciendo rabiar al otro par-Buenas noches, krasivyy*.

Víctor no lo resistió y le dio un último beso en la mejilla antes de saltar por el balcón justo en el momento en el que Seung Gil le lanzaba el sartén y Yurio le aventaba un florero. El plateado aterrizó de manera firme en el árbol y después corrió hasta el convertible rojo donde lo esperaban J.J. y Chris.

—¡Acelera!

J.J. no se hizo del rogar y pisó a fondo el acelerador justo a tiempo cuando un patín se estrellaba justo en su espejo retrovisor. Chris había sido noqueado con otro sartén y Víctor vio de espaldas como aquellas dos fieras lucían muy rabiosas y más con aquellas mascarillas.

—¡MALDITO INFELIZ CANADIENSE! ¡TU TAMBIÉN ME LAS PAGARÁS! ¡TU Y VÍCTOR VAN A CONOCER AL TIGRE DE HIELO DE RUSIA! ¡SE LOS JURO, MALNACIDOS GUSANOS! ¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA!

.

.

.

.

Días después en la casa de J.J. Leroy mientras este tomaba el sol en la terraza de su hogar, llegó a él un arreglo de flores. Pensando que era un obsequio de una de sus tantas admiradoras se alegró mucho. Cantaleando con que ya tenía nueva conquista se dispuso a ver el arreglo pero cuando lo vio no supo como sentirse. ¿Claveles amarillos?¿Albahacas? ¿Tréboles? Miró la tarjeta con el significado de las flores y se quedó blanco: desdén, aborrecimiento y venganza. Y un sudor frío le recorrió la frente cuando vio el mensajito de la tarjeta que venía extra.

 ** _"_** ** _Esto es solo el comienzo de mi venganza, jodido canadiense mujeriego. Con todo mi odio, Yuri Plisetsky: el tigre de hielo de Rusia."_**

 ** _Pdata: Seung Gil te manda saludos por cierto._**

—…Mierda, estoy jodido.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó? De ser así, comenten con un review lo que sintieron con el cap._**

 ** _Nos leeremos para el fin de semana._**

 ** _Próximo cap._** ** _"Segundo ataque: Conquístalo con cartas de amor"_**

 ** _"Una carta con palabras románticas es suficiente para robar un corazón"_**


	6. 2 ataque: Conquístalo con cartas de amor

_Hola holi chicas y chicos!_

 _Espero que se encuentren bien!_

 _Una enorme disculpa por mi ausencia, pero la universidad me tenía atrapada con las pruebas finales. Pero ya soy libre como Elsa xD y estaré más activa en el fic. Les prometo actualizaciones más seguidas ahora que estoy de vacaciones! ^^_

 _Recapitulando_

 _Les agradezco mucho mucho las buenas opiniones y reviews que he recibido en el fic. Las aprecio muchísimo! Todas y cada una de las palabras que me ponen! 3_

 _Sé que muchas y muchos de ustedes quedaron un con sabor extraño por el último cap de YOI. Bueno, yo también pero les comparto mi teoria. (Aquellas personas que no han visto el cap 11 pásense a leer el cap de este fic xD que esto sería spoiler)_

 _Yuri quiso decir eso pero con la intención de que Víctor volviera a las competencias, que retomara su vida como entrenador. Él vio la emoción y todas esas sensaciones que Víctor sintió cuando vio patinar a Yurio, a Otabek, a Chris y a él mismo. Comprendió que Víctor es un excelente entrenador, pero también un patinador que ansía deslizarse por el hielo y demostrar su amplio potencial. Yuri quiere que Víctor deje su faceta de entrenador y vuelva como patinador profesional...Pero a como es Víctor, no cederá y harpa que Yuri compita con él. Que Yuri no se retire tan pronto y ambos patinen en esa pista juntos. Aparte queda lo de la boda, y esta pareja es lo más canon que puede haber!_

 _¿Ustedes que opinan?_

 _Volviendo a lo otro, les agradezco a las personitas que me dejan un review. Se que hay muchas que no pueden, como me lo comentaron pero con que lo lean y les guste mucho es suficiente ^^_

 _Agradecimientos para: Anonimus x,_ _Larix959_ _,_ _Yume In The Wonderland_ _,_ _sarasama2_ _,_ _Fannynyanyan1912_ _,_ _hitomi79_ _,_ _Maggie Drew_ _,_ _deysizg501_ _,_ _Kiri-Oasis_ _,_ _Serena Azul_ _,_ _D.P.I.Y.O.N_ _,_ _Shy chan_ _,_ _lirio azul_ _,_ _vendo tacos_ _,_ _jessiacaraya,_ _Carly,_ _eclipse total_ _,_ _Pazhitaa714_ _,_ _Anonimus,_ _ZakuryMinashiro_ _,_ _aiko musume_ _,_ _KathyPotterJackson_ _y_ _neko-hime-snape_

 _Las y los quiero!_

 _De nueva cuenta una disculpa por la ausencia._

 _El cap lo hice con mucho mucho amor. Espero les guste mucho._

.

.

.

Ya habían terminado sus clases y hoy el entrenamiento por parte de Yakov y su ex esposa, la prima ballerina Lilia Baranovskaya y la profesora Minako, fue algo arduo y pesado. El único que lograba terminar con unos ánimos grandes era su cerdito: todos los demás casi arrojan los pulmones. Eran ya casi las tres y media, hora en la que Yuri debía marcharse para arreglarse e ir al trabajo. Pidió permiso a los profesores de irse rápido a las duchas y ellos accedieron.

—¡Te veré en el trabajo, Yuri!-gritó Milla mientras guardaba sus patines-¡Aguárdame una mesa y un buen plato de tallarines!

Su cerdito asintió y terminó de alistarse para irse a las duchas. Sus miradas se cruzaron y antes de irse, Yuri le dio una tímida sonrisa con sus mejillas todas sonrosadas. Víctor sonrió suspirando de manera muy audible, lo que le valió unos cuantos chuleos de sus fans y de sus amigos.

Quedó de ir con J.J. y Chris al restaurante de los Nekola, lugar de trabajo de Yuri. Se fue de inmediato a su casa para arreglarse y avisar a su padre. El mayordomo, Dimitri, le dijo que había salido a comer fuera con un invitado y que volvería más tarde. Víctor se arregló de manera casual, sin perder lo elegante, y se marchó en su auto hacia el restaurante. Llegó en menos de lo que pensó y pidió una mesa para él y sus dos acompañantes en la parte de los privados.

Mientras esperaba a sus amigos se dispuso a comer unos bocadillos japoneses, pedidos y que fueran hechos exclusivamente por su cerdito, los cuales estaban absolutamente deliciosos. El primero en llegar fue Chris y veinte minutos después llegó el canadiense con un aspecto muy…

—¿Qué te pasó, J.J.?-Víctor casi escupió el rollo que comía- Mira como vienes.

—Parece que te atacó un ejército de gatos.

—Eso me pasó. ¡Me atacó un jodido ejército de gatos!-Chilló J.J. mostrándoles los arañazos y mordidas que tenía tanto en el rostro como en los brazos-Hace rato me subí a mi auto para venir al restaurante y a medio camino descubrí que estaba infestado de gatos. ¡Montones y montones de gatos!-sacó un poco de maquillaje y se lo puso de modo que se pudieran tapar las marcas: un rey no podía mostrar ese aspecto tan deplorable- Esas bestias peludas me dejaron todo arañado y mordido. Mi auto luce como si le hubiesen pasado un montón de sierras y lleno de bolas de pelos.-se jaló los cabellos de desesperación mientras les mostraba las fotos de la evidencia-¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Cómo demonios metieron a esa manada de gatos a mi precioso bebé?!

—Espera un segundo. Yo conozco a ese gato.- Víctor señaló al minino quien se notaba muy maldoso mientras rasgaba con sus garras el asiento de piel del auto con todo el placer del mundo-Ese gato es de Yurio. Es su gato favorito.

—Esto tiene el nombre de tu primo por todos lados, Víctor.

—Pero ¿Cómo el gatito ruso pudo entrar a mi auto?- se dijo J.J. tratando de pensar- Mi bebé está cifrado con contraseña.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál? "¿The King J.J.?"- la cara de J.J. se puso roja de la vergüenza por las palabras sarcásticas de Víctor-Además, era obvio que Yurio haría algo para vengarse…aunque no quiero ni saber cómo se vengará el otro. Y no quiero ni saber lo que me hará a mí.

—Ya ni me digas, puedo verlo con un bate y con un ejército de perros.-chilló J.J. imaginándose a Seung Gil y recordando su amor por los caninos-¡Espero que no se le ocurra vengarse ahora!

—Ni yo. Pero en fin, ahora sigue mi siguiente fase del plan.- Víctor distrajo la tensión, una vez que le trajeron su plato extra grande de katsudon-Darle cartas de amor a mi Yuri.

—¿Ya tienes pensado en lo que escribirás?-Chris bebió de su té verde-Debe ser algo sumamente romántico. Ponte lo más cursi que puedas, Víctor. A los chicos dulces como Yuri eso les gusta.-Víctor le miró de mala manera-A lo que mis fuentes me han dicho. No queremos que metas la pata de nuevo, ¿Verdad?

—No, obviamente no. He aquí el borrador.

Les mostró a ambos el papel con lo que sería primera de miles de cartas que escribiría para su adorable cerdito. Ambos chicos se dispusieron a leerla mientras Víctor comía de su tazón. Gimió gustoso exclamando en ingles después de cada bocado: su Yuri cocinaba sumamente delicioso. Ya se lo imaginaba en un futuro: él llegando del trabajo y su cerdito esperándole con un plato de comida deliciosa y luciendo un delantal~

—¿Víctor? ¡Víctor!

De un respingo Víctor salió de su fantasía y vio a sus dos amigos quienes le tronaban los dedos y le manoteaban frente a su rostro. Sacudió su cabeza y esperó a que ellos hablaran.

—¿Y? ¿Qué opinan?

—Tu carta es lo más cursi y empalagoso que he leído…pero le encantará.

Al marcharse le pidió al mesero felicitar al chef encargado, su cerdito, y le dio una considerable propina. Y para su cerdito, una propina más jugosa junto con una hermosa rosa roja.

.

.

Al día siguiente Yuri llegaba en compañía de sus dos mejores amigos a la academia. Hoy tendrían clase hasta las diez de la mañana, pero debían organizar lo del evento del club de lectura y hacer la solicitud al consejo escolar. Phichit se les unió al mismo tiempo que Leo y su pequeño novio para irse a la cafetería y desayunar algo mientras discutían sobre el asunto. Yuri fue a su casillero para sacar unos libros y unas listas que había dejado ahí pero al abrirlo una ola de cartas le cayó encima. Sus demás amigos le ayudaron mientras prácticamente nadaban en ese mar de colorido papel. Yuri encontró un sobre en forma de corazón pegado en la puerta de su casillero. Lo despegó y sacó la carta que había en el mismo. Un fresco aroma a maderas y frutas le llegó y reconoció al instante: era de Víctor. Al igual que su cursiva caligrafía:

 _Amado Yuri_

 _Te escribo esta pequeña misiva como una de las tantas pruebas para demostrarte mi amor. Y esta no es la única: te habrás dado cuenta de que en tu casillero hay muchísimas cartas que hice pensando en ti y en todo lo que me provocas. Me sería insuficiente todo el papel del mundo e incluso la misma tinta para escribir todo aquello que siento por ti. Ni el universo entero se compara a lo infinito de mi amor._

 _Debo decirte que siempre pienso en ti, cada día, cada tarde, cada noche. Me gusta todo de ti: tu rostro, tu personalidad, tu forma de ser. E hice un listado de todas aquellas cosas que me gustan mucho de ti:_

 _Me gusta tu cabello tan oscuro y suave, amaría enredar mis dedos en esas sedosas hebras negras._

 _Me gusta tu piel tan blanca, que ha de ser como la misma seda._

 _Me gustan tus ojos: de un color castaño tinto tan bonito y engañoso que no puedo dejar de mirarlos y que tanto te empeñas en esconderlos en esas enormes gafas. (Considera usar lentes de contacto, yo lo agradecería mucho, así podré verlos mejor ^^)._

 _Me gustan tus mejillas: son tan redonditas, suaves y pachoncitas que no sabes cuánto amaría poder estrujarlas (con todo el amor del mundo) con mis dedos. Y amo cuando te sonrojas, no sabes cuánto me contengo para no ir y estrecharte fuertemente en mis brazos._

 _Me gusta tu sonrisa: tan fresca y agradable que te confieso es la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida._

 _Eres el protagonista de mis sueños, Yuri, no hay ni uno solo donde tú presencia no esté. Tu sonrisa me alegra cuando pienso que no puedo estar peor, tus ojos son los más hermosos que he visto, todo tu eres perfecto._

 _Lo eres Yuri, para mí eres perfecto, y no importa que los demás no lo aprecien, tú eres muy especial y único. No necesitas cambiar, solo ser tú. Eres hermoso a tu manera, eres todo lo que un chico quiere (yo, porque los otros buscan otras cosas)._

 _Eres una persona muy especial en mi vida, Yuri, te has convertido en alguien indispensable para mi. Me tienes por completo a tus pies, dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ti. Lo que sea. Desde ir a la luna por ti, hasta cumplir todos y cada uno de tus deseos._

 _Quiero demostrarte todo mi amor, y hacerte saber que no soy aquella estrella inalcanzable que todo el mundo piensa, aquel chico popular y perfecto que tiene a chicas y chicos por montón. Soy solo un chico sincero y profundamente enamorado que va a luchar por ti pese a lo que digan los demás (y pese a que tus amigos no me quieran y me quieran hacer la vida de cuadritos)._

 _Te amo, Yuri, y siempre lo haré._

 _Siempre tuyo_

 _Víctor Nikiforov_

La cara de Yuri se puso toda roja y hasta sus lentes se empañaron. Sentía su corazón latir fuertemente contra su pecho mientras sus manos temblaban aferrándose a esa carta perfumada con aquel aroma tan varonil y fresco del plateado. Sus amigos miraron por su hombro y de igual manera quedaron todos rojos por el contenido de la carta. Aún seguía en sus pensamientos cuando Yurio tomó uno de los demás sobres que habían caído. Al abrirlo y leer el contenido de la carta se enfureció al grado de estrujar la carta entre sus manos y si sus ojos fueran llamas las cartas ya estuvieran ardiendo. Y ni que decir de Seung Gil, se había puesto verde por el gesto tan cursi del ruso.

Víctor no se salvó de las reclamaciones del par: aguantó durante un buen rato los regaños y amenazas de esos dos. Pero no le importaba. Había logrado lo que quería: hacer sonreír a su cerdito y dar un gran avance.

.

.

.

Por la tarde estaban en la casa de Víctor terminando de hacer unos deberes y practicando unos cuantos ejercicios para sus rutinas en el hielo. Todo ello bajo la supervisión del padre de Víctor, quien cuando era como unos veinte años menor, había sido un patinador profesional ganador del GP. El mayor los notaba algo tensos y les detuvo para darles un descanso y para que le contaran las penas que les embargaban (además de burlarse por los arañazos que tenía J.J. y el chichón en la frente de Chris).

—Mmm, la tienen muy difícil. Es como si tuvieran a una princesa custodiada por dos fieros dragones.-el mayor se sirvió vodka en un martini-Están en un gran dilema, así que les preguntaré. Si no puedes con tu enemigo, ¿Qué haces?

—¿Me le uno?

—¿Le miento?

—¡No! ¡Joder eso no!-gruñó el plateado mayor tomando de su martini-¡Lo quitas de tu camino para que no interfiera con tus planes! ¡¿Qué acaso no piensan?!

—Lo siento, señor Nikiforov, pero eso de andar desapareciendo gente no es lo mío.

—Denme paciencia.- el mayor se dio una palmada en la cara por la respuesta del canadiense-De verdad que lo que tienes de atractivo lo tienes de idiota.

—¡Oiga!

—Lo que mi padre quiere decir, J.J., es que debemos hacer que Yurio y Seung Gil salgan del camino. Pero de una manera más…sutil.-Víctor entendió lo que su romántico, y malvado, padre quiso decir- En pocas palabras: debemos conseguirles una pareja. Así estarán lo suficientemente distraídos como para andar vigilando las 24/7/365 a mi Yuri.

El hombre mayor se retiró alegando que tenía otros asuntos que atender finalizando el entrenamiento. Mientras los otros tres se quedaban pensando en que harían para quitarse al peculiar par de alacranes que estaban amenazando la integridad de su amigo, y de paso las suyas. Hasta que el canadiense se levantó con una determinación firme en el rostro.

—No se preocupen. Yo conquistaré al gatito. Yo soy el único que puede con él.

Víctor y Chris se miraron mutuamente y de la nada se largaron a reír haciendo que el otro se molestara. Al grado de que Víctor se cayó de la silla y terminó rodando por el piso mientras Chris se partía en lágrimas mientras se tomaba el estómago. J.J. reventó molesto y haciendo que el otro par disminuyera sus risas, solo por un poco.

—Perdona, J.J., pero eso es lo más gracioso que te he escuchado decir.-Víctor dejó de reír tomando profundos respiros-¿Tú, el hombre más díscolo y mujeriego, queriendo conquistar al chico más tsundere y rencoroso de la escuela?

—¿No te mordiste la lengua, amigo?

—J.J., Víctor quiere decir que es algo irónico.- se apresuró a decir por la cara del otro-Lo dice porque su situación es muy diferente a la suya: tú has estado coqueteando con medio mundo, literalmente te has tirado o has salido con toda la población estudiantil femenina de la academia, aparte de que coqueteaste con Yurio en su momento y después anduviste queriendo meterle mano a Seung Gil. Obviamente te mandará al carajo.- Le enlistó Chris haciendo memoria de los hechos-Y no olvidemos el incidente con tu última novia.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, que eso fue algo tremendo.

Recordó que su anterior novia Julie*, constantemente hacía burlas hacia el cerdito de Víctor una ocasión en la que el plateado tuvo que viajar a Rusia para ir con su padre a arreglar unos asuntos de unas empresas de su familia. Cosa que Yurio no aguantó y cuando la chica en cuestión empujó a Yuri provocando que se cayera y se lastimara una mano, Yurio se lanzó sin pensarlo dos veces barriendo literalmente el piso con ella. Aparte que se las cobraba por andar diciendo que él fue una conquista fallida del canadiense y quien jamás lo tomaría en serio. J.J. no se metió a defenderla ya que si bien la toleraba por ser egocentrista y presumida, no le gustaba que se metiera con los demás.

Cuando volvió Víctor, y supo del asunto, no se lo pensó dos veces en tronar los dedos y hacer que la susodicha en cuestión se fuese de la academia y su familia se mudase a otro país. J.J. supo que el poder de los Nikiforov era realmente impresionante y de ahí no hacia cosas que molestaran al plateado. Después de ello, cuando se enteró de todo el meollo del asunto, Yurio lo veía con odio y clamaba aborrecerlo por completo.

Pero no podía olvidarse del gatito quien literalmente lo conquistó desde el primer momento. Su fiereza, su fuerza, su coraje, esa rebeldía inocente que tanto le atraía. Esas esmeraldas fieras lo perseguían en sus sueños, esa hadita rusa rebelde se colaba sus pensamientos dejando su magia y alterando todo su mundo. Hacía de todo para llamar su atención, pero no lo conseguía. En vez de acercarlo, lo estaba alejando.

—Sin embargo, yo conquistaré al gatito. Fui un idiota en el pasado, pero esta vez no me daré por vencido.- la mirada del canadiense se volvió más vivaz-Cazaré al tigre de hielo de Rusia.

—Bien, señor cazador, está claro.- suspiró Víctor rodando los ojos-Ahora solo queda la fiera coreana.

…

Los tres se quedaron en silencio pensando en cómo le harían para quitarse a ese peculiar alacrán del camino. Especialmente porque Seung Gil era muy siniestro en cuanto a venganzas. Y qué decir del carácter, que no comprendía como su Yuri era su amigo. Víctor sonrió con cariño: su cerdito, con su dulce encanto, podría hacerse amigo hasta de una cebolla y doblegar a la fiera más terrible. Como prueba, su primo y el coreano.

—Ni sueñen con que yo haré el favor. Soy un alma libre que vive del amor sin ataduras.-Negó Chris mostrando cara de espanto-Además de que se trata de Seung Gil. Tan solo con acercarme me volverá a fulminar. ¡Aun no supero lo del sartenazo!

—Ya lo sé, pero ¿Quién sería el valiente que se atreva a conquistar a una fiera experta en artes marciales y con un genio de las mil fregadas?

—Hm, yo sí sé quién lo hará.-Chris y Víctor vieron a J.J. sonreír muy confiado-Alguien que no le teme a los retos, alguien que le apasionan los romances difíciles…-sacó su celular y marcó unos cuantos números-Alguien que siente debilidad por los chicos orientales de cabello negro.

Los otros dos se quedaron callados mientras J.J. se concentraba y respondía con entusiasmo conversando con la otra persona en el celular.

—Escucha, necesito que vengas a Detroit. Sé que estás de vacaciones, obligadas por cierto, y quiero que las aproveches.- sonrió maldoso-Verás, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos…Si, sé qué hace un par de semanas te visité allá en Canadá…Pero en verdad que ahora quiero que vengas…Hay un chico muy atractivo que quiero que conozcas: es inteligente, bonito, algo huraño, serio, un tanto bajito, de rasgos orientales y lo mejor para ti: es pelinegro y soltero, sin compromisos claro está…Excelente, gracias. ¡Ya te espero en esta semana!-colgó y miró al par que lo miraban extrañados-Listo, he conseguido al valiente caballero que seducirá al último dragón para que te quedes con tu princesa, Víctor.

—¿Qué haremos? Tenemos a los caballeros pero nos falta el escenario.

—Víctor, ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

—Hoy es martes cinco de febrero.- miró a los otros dos que sonreían con maldad-¿Qué quieren decir?

—Se acerca el festival de San Valentín. Y ¿Sabes que evento incluye el festival?

—La subasta de clubes…-en la cara de Víctor se dibujó una sonrisa muy malévola-Muy bien, es hora de hacer unos cuantos arreglitos.

.

.

.

Todos los estudiantes estaban reunidos en el auditorio de la academia debido a que el director iba a darles unos cuantos anuncios importantes. Víctor vio a su cerdito muy celosamente custodiado por sus dos amigos mientras veía al chico de las selfies, Phichit, tomando fotos a diestra y siniestra junto con su amigo Otabek quien también ayudaba en el club de periodismo.

—Estudiantes de la academia Sorrington, quiero darles un anuncio. Como saben, se acerca el festival de San Valentín y también saben que se acerca la tradicional subasta de clubes.-El decano veía a los alumnos que estaban un tanto nerviosos-Los miembros del club que resulte sorteado serán subastados la noche del día viernes y los chicos deberán pasar cinco días con aquellos que paguen por ellos. Ya saben, nada que ellos no quieran y servirá para que convivan sanamente y fortalezcan sus lazos afectivos.

El hombre mayor tomó el sobre que traía su secretaria. Lo desdobló con cuidado y se apresuró a leerlo al escuchar los murmullos de sus alumnos empezar.

—El club que será subastado será…-hubo un redoble tambores por parte de la banda oficial de la academia-¡El club de lectura! ¡Preparen sus carteras y nos veremos el viernes en la gran subasta!

Víctor sonrió como el gato que se comió al canario haciendo el baile de la felicidad ya que esa oportunidad le venía como anillo al dedo. Viendo a su adorable cerdito ponerse rojo como un bonito y redondo tomate, tomó su tarjeta de crédito y después su celular para agendar una cita con el banco.

Iba a necesitar mucho dinero para esa noche.

Y más le valía irse preparado.

.

.

.

 ***No sé como se llama la novia de J.J. pero tiene cara de llamarse Julie xD. Si alguien sabe, corríjame.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Si fue así, posteen un review con sus opiniones y nos leeremos el fin de semana.**

 **Oremos porque el cap 12 de YOI sea uno genial!**

 **Próximo capítulo.** **Todo o nada: la subasta de San Valentín**.

 ** _"_** ** _En la guerra y las subastas, si son por amor, todo se vale"_**


	7. Todo o nada: La subasta de San Valentín

_Hola hola buenas noches chicas y chicos que me leen por este medio!_

 _Antes que nada les ofrezco una disculpa por no poderles publicar el cap el fin de semana pasado. Estuve enferme y los dolores no me dejaron en paz, estuve mal y el lunes fue peor. Pero ya estoy al día._

 _Muchas gracias por los bonitos reviews que me han mandado, se los agradezco mucho mucho, me alegra saber que el fic les gusta :) y espero que así siga siendo :D._

 _Conforme vaya la marcha, lo que sigue..._

 _¡Mañana es el último cap de YOI!_

 _Esperemos que sea un cap bueno y no nos decepcione, yo en lo personal me quede impactada con el cap de la semana pasada pero como les comenté con mis teorías que postee en el cap pasado del fic, esperemos que todo resulte para bien. (Para mi que Kubo sensei nos aguarda una sorpresa, esperemos que así sea!)._

 _Agradecimientos a:_ _hitomi79_ _,_ _myfeamlady98_ _,_ _Miss Funderburker_ _,_ _Gueat,_ _Serena Azul_ _,_ _cecyyrdz_ _,_ _HaruSong_ _,_ _Anne,_ _Magda,_ _Larix959_ _,_ _NUMENEESSE_ _,_ _rumiik,_ _aiko musume_ _,_ _D.P.I.Y.O.N_ _,_ _eclipse total_ _,_ _Risecchi,_ _Carly,_ _Diana,_ _Pazhitaa714_ _,_ _andyCK_ _,_ _adlesir1_ _,_ _CiaoCiao12,_ _skarllet northman_ _,_ _ZakuryMinashiro_ _,_ _Dara moon_ _,_ _Guest,_ _Lucy Oraki_ _,_ _Aly Zama_ _,_ _mabells20,_ _Nethany_ _,_ _azu1314_ _y_ _raven19._

 _Para quienes me preguntan sobre mi otro fic, Snow angel, lo subiré en estos días, a mas tardar el jueves ya que ando mudandome de sitio jeje. Además de que a ese fic le tengo cap nuevo._

 _Sin más por el momento, les dejo el cap que hice con mucho mucho amor para ustedes._

 _A leer!_

 _._

.

.

.

.

Era la noche del evento y Víctor junto con sus amigos se fueron muy arreglados: los tres iban de smoking negro con camisa blanca y corbatas que iban de acuerdo a sus ojos junto con zapatos negros. Al arribar al salón de la academia levantaron suspiros y chillidos por parte de sus fans quienes soltaban unos piropos y algunos improperios nada decentes de lo que les querían hacer. Se ubicaron rápidamente en su mesa, que estaba en un punto estratégico, y se pusieron a charlar como si nada. J.J. miraba con impaciencia su caro reloj ya que su último caballero no llegaba.

—J.J. no quiero sonar desesperado pero…¡¿Dónde demonios está la persona que iba a venir?!

—Calma, Viktor, no te desesperes.- trató de tranquilizarlo el canadiense ya que Viktor estaba comiéndose las uñas-Él llegará…eso espero.

—Más vale, J.J., que no quiero ser quien salga al quite.-Chris tembló-No quiero comprar a ese demonio.

Viktor ya estaba rayando en lo histérico imaginando mil y un escenarios donde su cerdito era alejado de su lado para siempre. No quería eso, él y su Yuri iban a estar juntos si porque sí. Escuchó pasos cerca de su mesa y más dio un brinco en su lugar cuando una silla se corrió a su lado. Escuchó chillidos de féminas murmurando sobre un guapo que había llegado y ahora lo entendía.

—Disculpen la demora. Me perdí debido a que el GPS me mandó por otra dirección.

—Hasta que llegas, demonios te tardaste mucho.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tu hermano A.J.?!

Los otros dos miraban al otro canadiense enfundado en un traje color oscuro con camisa color perla y corbata azul que resaltaba su mirada. Víktor lo conocía muy bien: Adam James, o A.J. para los amigos, era el hermano mayor de J.J. Además era el CEO de las empresas de su familia en Canadá mientras los padres de J.J. dirigían las que estaban en el país. J.J. se prepararía para dirigir las europeas en cuanto saliera de la academia. Pero vayamos al punto: este hombre, muy parecido a J.J. solo que menos bronceado y de ojos profundamente verdes, era conocido por ser peor que J.J. siendo un poco más mujeriego y sociable con cuanta chica y chico se dejara. Y tenía más fama con la población asiática.

—Hola, Chris y Viktor, hace mucho tiempo que no los veía.- les saludó-Espero que pronto vayan a visitarme en Canadá. Hay tantos lugares a los cuales los quiero llevar.

—Después hablamos de tus planes sobre perdernos en los bares y antros allá, A.J., tenemos importantes asuntos que tratar aquí.- Viktor sonrió como un mafioso a punto de hacer un gran negocio-Tu hermano ya te dijo lo que pasa.

—Sí: me dijo que hay un chico asiático muy sexy que me quiere presentar.- el canadiense mayor miró para todos lados, y de paso coqueteando con algunas chicas cercanas-No lo veo por aquí~

—Pues aun no lo verás ya que para ello debes comprarlo.- Chris le explicó ya que el otro lo vio confuso-Lo van a subastar. Es una subasta de la academia y los fondos recaudados serán para el club de la misma que será subastado hoy.

—Perfecto, porque vine muy bien preparado.

—Buenas noches, damas y caballeros que nos acompañan esta noche.- el decano se paró y se fue al escenario tomando lugar del micrófono-Es un honor contar con su presencia en la tradicional subasta de clubes de la academia Sorrington. Esto con el fin de fomentar las buenas relaciones y convivencia de los chicos con las personas ya que esta academia no es solo para jóvenes de este país, sino jóvenes estudiantes de todo el mundo.- aplausos fueron brindados para el mayor-No me explayo más: disfruten la subasta y que se diviertan mucho.

Los aplausos nuevamente se hicieron sonar y tomó la palabra una chica quien fungiría como mediadora en la subasta. Tomó el micrófono y acomodó unos papeles.

—Buenas noches, apreciables invitados, es un honor para mí presidir esta subasta en la cual chicos muy especiales serán subastados. Les explico en qué consistirá todo esto: se subastarán a todos los miembros del club escogido, comenzando la subasta a partir de diez dólares y será detenida hasta que no puedan ofertar más, y cada persona que adquiera a uno de los chicos tendrán que convivir con ellos durante toda una semana. Se les serán proporcionados cupones especiales para distintos lugares a los cuales asistirán totalmente gratis. Todo ello con el fin de fomentar las buenas relaciones y recaudar fondos para el club subastado. ¡Iniciemos con el primer chico subastado!- la chica se puso unos lentes y señaló con su dedo un punto en su hoja-¡Proveniente de Tailandia, el primer chico subastado será Phichit Chulanont!

—¿Eh? ¿Phichit es miembro del club de lectura?-murmuró Chris ladeando la cabeza-Ese chico adora más a las cámaras que a los libros.

—Es miembro recurrente del club.

El tailandés fue comprado por Otabek, quien había hecho un trato con él ya que tenían negocios pendientes según él. Además eran buenos amigos y se llevaban muy bien. Viktor no prestó atención a la subasta del chico chino Guang, ya que sabía de hecho, junto con todos los demás, que su fiel novio Leo de la Iglesia lo iba a comprar. Chris sorprendió a sus amigos comprando al pequeño Minami pero Viktor sabía que Chris le ayudaba con algunas lecciones de física y además con técnicas para mejorar su estilo de patinaje. Viktor puso verdadera atención, y las manos en su maletín lleno de billetes, porque ahora si que se venía la verdadera disputa.

—¡Nuestro siguiente subastado, el chico proveniente del país del sol naciente! ¡Yuri Katsuki!

Víctor vio con ojos de borreguito a medio morir a su cerdito que subía hecho todo un tomate: iba tan rojo que sus lentes se empañaban. Su traje era color gris con corbata rayada y camisa blanca en conjunto con unos zapatos negros. Caminaba torpemente hasta ubicarse en la silla que estaba ahí y sentarse mirando tímidamente al suelo.

—La subasta comienza con diez dólares.

—Veinte dólares.- habló Víctor alzando la mano y mirando a su cerdito guiñándole un ojo y haciendo que este se pusiera rojo.

—Veinte dólares. ¿Alguien ofrece más?

—¡Treinta dólares!-gritó A.J. haciendo que Víctor lo mirada de manera horrible. Lo jaló hasta debajo de la mesa de la oreja-¿Qué pasa, Víctor?

—Ese chico es mío. Es a otro chico al que debes conquistar.

—Pero si este chico es muy lindo: Sus mejillas son redonditas, tiene ojitos pispiretos y además es oriental de cabellos oscuros.-sonrió galán-Es justo mi tipo.

—Escúchame bien jodido casanova casquivano: Yuri Katsuki será mío en esta subasta y ni tu ni nadie me lo impedirán.- A.J. miró al ruso con la piel chinita ya que lo miraba como un asesino sádico serial-Tu chico es otro y más vale que le quites la mirada a mi Yuri o sabrás de mi furia.

—Está bien, Nikiforov.

Ambos reanudaron la atención justo cuando la anfitriona preguntaba por otra cantidad. Víctor miró a su cerdito quien se veía algo asustado notando como ese canadiense le miraba. El plateado le dio un zape: solo él podía ver a su cerdito de manera indecente. Lo iba a salvar de pervertidos casanovas como ese.

—¡Cuarenta dólares!

—Cincuenta dólares.

Víctor vio atónito a su padre quien elegantemente alzaba la mano. Él estaba en la mesa de los Nekola, los Plisetsky y los Lee. El plateado menor no iba a dejar que su padre tuviera a su Yuri. No señor, ni muerto. Ahí se acababa el respeto por su padre.

—¡Sesenta dólares!

—¡Cien dólares!

Gritó el señor Nekola haciendo que Víctor tuviera un tic nervioso en los ojos. ¿Qué acaso esto era un plan de conspiración en su contra? Miró furiosamente a Emil quien le sonrió nerviosamente por la actitud de su padre mientras Michele se descomponía en rabia: no entendía como su suegro quería más a ese gordo que a él.

—¡Doscientos dólares!

—¡Quinientos dólares!

¡¿Y ese tipo de negro quién era?! ¡¿Quién demonios era ese sujeto?! ¡¿Quién lo invitó?! En su vida lo había visto y ya andaba peleando por su cerdito ¡¿Quién se creía?! ¡¿Sebastian Michaelis*?! Oh no, eso si que no. Podía tolerar a su padre y al señor Nekola, pero a ese tipo no. Es más, a nadie. Yuri iba a ser suyo aunque tuviese que pasar por encima de todos ellos.

Esto era la guerra. Competían su padre, el señor Nekola, el tipo de negro, que quien sabe quien sea, y él por Yuri. Pronto, las apuestas por el adorable cerdito se elevaron hasta límites insospechados y ninguno quería ceder. Ni por más amenazas silenciosas que se hicieran ni por más cantidades elevadas que ofertaran.

—Chris, J.J. y A.J., hagan que ellos dejen de ofertar.

Los tres asintieron y sigilosamente se deslizaron de sus asientos para acercarse a las presas, en decir, a los otros tres competidores. A.J. se le encimo al señor Nikiforov hablándole y parloteando sin parar, Chris hizo lo propio con el señor Nekola y J.J. se encargó del tipo de negro quien no hallaba como quitárselo de encima. Esta era la oportunidad de Víctor.

—¡Cien mil dólares!

—¡Cien mil a la una, a las dos, a las tres! ¡Vendido a Víctor Nikiforov! ¡Puede subir por su premio!

Víctor hizo el baile de la felicidad en su lugar y después caminó entre aplausos al escenario donde su cerdito le esperaba todo tímido y nervioso, como un tierno y adorable cerdito en espera de ser la cena. Se acercó a él de manera lenta y cuando estuvo frente a él le sonrió de manera suave para darle confianza y seguridad. Le tomó una mano y de manera muy romántica le besó el dorso poniéndolo más colorado aún y causando chillidos.

—Vamos Yuri~

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Víctor le alzó en brazos y de manera muy cariñosa se lo llevó hasta su mesa donde le dejó en una silla. Le sirvió un poco de jugo de uva en una copa y le ofreció bocadillos que aceptó de manera tímida.

—¡Nuestro siguiente subastado, el chico proveniente de Rusia! ¡Yuri Plisetsky!

El rubio fue subido a regañadientes y miraba de manera rabiosa a todo el mundo: iba de traje azul marino con camisa blanca y corbata color azul a juego con mocasines azulinos. De la nada, una diadema de orejas peludas producto de sus insistentes fans le cayeron justo en la cabeza haciéndole rabiar aun más. Hecho que causó que J.J. lo mirara con más interés: desde luego que las orejitas de gatito le sentaban muy bien al rubio.

—La subasta comienza en diez dólares.

—¡Ofrezco mil dólares!

Gritó el canadiense haciendo que todos lo miraran, en especial el rubio quien lo miraba con cara de horror y furia. Ay no, eso no. No iba a dejar que el canadiense de pacotilla lo comprara en esa ridícula subasta. Él nunca jamás. Así que hizo lo que tenía que hacer en casos como este. Momentos en los cuales estaba acorralado y sin ninguna salida disponible.

—¡Sálvame, abuelo!

—¡Doy dos mil dólares!-rugió el anciano quien miró de manera asesina al canadiense-¡No vas a tener a mi Yuratchka, cuzco mocoso!

—¡Tres mil dólares!- gritó de nueva cuenta J.J. mirando desafiante al mayor-¡Usted no me detendrá, viejo!

Ambos reanudaron una intensa batalla en la cual se disputaban al hada rusa y el cual alentaba nerviosamente a su abuelo por temor de caer en las manos de ese idiota. La apuesta iba tornándose cada vez más macabra para ambos bandos y ninguno quería ceder por las buenas o por las malas. Víctor hizo señas de manera discreta, mientras le prestaba atención a su cerdito, para que distrajeran al anciano y así J.J. pudiera ganar la disputa. A.J. ayudó a su hermano haciendo que alguien dijera algo sobre sus piroshskas y el hombre se puso a hacer berrinche, cosa que aprovechó su rival canadiense.

—¡Vendido a J.J. Leroy! ¡Puede subir por su premio!

El aludido sonrió como el autoproclamado rey que se consideraba ser y subió de manera muy galante entre aplausos al escenario donde le esperaba su muy furioso premio. Yurio se consideraba listo para atacarlo pero en menos de lo que pensó J.J. lo metió a un costal y después se lo echó a la espalda, como un ladrón que acaba de meter lo robado y planeaba huir.

—¡Sácame de aquí, maldito bastardo!

—Lo siento gatito, pero no quiero morir por tus garras.

J.J. se bajó del escenario con su saco que se movía muy furiosamente y que sospechaba en cualquier momento se rompería. Yuri miró preocupado al saco donde se supone que estaba su amigo y miró a Viktor consternado. El plateado le sonrió acariciándole una mejilla y tomando su mano de manera cariñosamente.

—V-Viktor, Yurio…

—Él estará bien, Yuri, no tienes por qué preocuparte.- le besó la mano haciendo que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas y se contenía por no ir y estrujárselas-Te lo prometo.

—Bien, ahora será subastado el último miembro del club de lectura y proveniente de Corea del sur: Seung Gil Lee.

El aludido se paró de su mesa con una cara mezclada entre la seriedad y lo siniestro. Iba muy atractivo con aquel traje de dos piezas en color negro, con camisa color hueso y chaleco oscuro, corbata negra y zapatos negros. Se sentó en el banquillo con los brazos cruzados y un puchero de molestia. Viktor vio que el hermano de J.J. quería coquetearle a su cerdito y de manera muy discreta le tomó de la cabeza y le giró hasta que dio con el escenario.

—Ese es tu chico, A.J.

El canadiense mayor vio con ojos demasiado lujuriosos al chico que estaba ahí y sonrió con malicia. Era mucho mejor que como lo había descrito su hermano: ¡Estaba como quería! ¡Más sabroso de lo que imaginaba! Además esas cejas tan tupidas le daban un toque especial y esos labios tan carnosos le incitaban a besarlo.

—La subasta comienza en…

—¡Doy un millón de dólares por él!-todos lo miraron anonadados, incluso el subastado, quien sonreía como todo un lobo de Wall Street y se paraba sacando un maletín para después abrirlo y revelar su contenido-Al contado, por cierto. Y tengo más por si quieren hacerme la lucha.

—¡Vendido al señor…!- la chica no supo su nombre ya que nunca lo había visto en su vida-¿Cuál es su nombre, caballero?

—A.J. Leroy, preciosa.- sonrió galán haciendo que el coreano tuviera un montón de tics en su rostro.- Ahora iré por mi premio.

¡Tenía que ser el hermano de ese jodido depravado! Buscó con la mirada una salida rápida para escaparse de ahí y no quedar en manos de ese idiota. Con lo que no contaba era con que el canadiense mayor subiera de manera veloz hasta él y se plantara en sus narices viéndolo de pies a cabeza.

—Hora de irnos, belleza.

Seung Gil quiso asestarle un puñetazo por su osadía pero no pudo ya que el canadiense fue más rápido que él y de un veloz movimiento se lo puso en el hombro como bulto. El coreano de inmediato se puso a berrear y a patalear para que lo soltasen sin éxito alguno.

—¡¿Qué haces, idiota?! ¡Bájame ahora!

—Ni sueñes, preciosidad, tu ahora eres mío.- A.J. de reojo vio el trasero, demasiado apetecible a sus ojos, de su ahora premio y le dio una nalgada para que se calmara-Así que vete acostumbrando.

El canadiense se fue marchando con su fúrica carga que le asestaba tanto patadas como mordidas sin detenerse, pero parecía que no surtían efecto. Miró a sus padres entre sus berrinches y les pidió auxilio aterrándose de no ver a su hermano mayor quien a la primera lo hubiese salvado. El padre del chico estaba en un gran dilema alternando la mirada entre su esposa y su pobre hijo menor.

—¡Sálvame, papá! ¡Taeyang! ¡Ayúdenme!

—Querida, ¿No crees que deberíamos hacer algo…?

—¡Aprovecha, cariño! ¡No todos los días te compra un millonario en una subasta!- la mujer le guiñó un ojo a su hijo quien la miraba atónito-¡Tienes suerte, bebé!

Viktor sonrió maligno mientras sostenía en su regazo a su muy dormido cerdito quien se había sumido en un profundo sueño y no parecía querer despertar (y él tampoco lo iba a hacer). Le quitó sus lentes guardándolos en sus bolsillos delineando el contorno de sus ojos con uno de sus finos dedos sintiendo la suavidad de su piel.

—Por fin, mi Yuri, tendremos una semana para nosotros dos solitos.-apretujó con mucho amor las mejillas regordetas de su cerdito al mismo tiempo en que le daba un beso en la frente-Una semana en la cual te demostraré lo mucho que te amo.

.

.

.

 _*No sé como se llama el hermano de J.J., por que tiene uno, pero hice modificaciones además de que lo hice aquí su hermano mayor. Jeje. Si hay correciones o demás, me dicen porfii_

 _*¿Quién no ama a Sebastian? Considerado como el mayordomo y uno de los chicos de animes más sexys de todos los tiempos!_

 _¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Les gustó? DE ser así posteen un review con lo que sintieron en el cap y nos leeremos en esta semanita de nueva cuenta._

 _Oremos por que Kubo sensei nos de un buen final de esta primera temporada de YOI y que nos de una segunda! Y una boda también!_

 ** _Próximo cap:_** ** _1er día: Cita en la mansión Nikiforov_**

 _Si al amor quieres dejar entrar, por tu casa debes comenzar._

 _No se lo pierdan!_


	8. 1er día: Cita en la mansión Nikiforov

Antes que nada, espero que hayan tenido unas bonitas fiestas navideñas, en compañía de sus seres queridos y amigos. Les deseo de todo coraz+on que el resto de las mismas sean así, llenas de felicidad y armonía.

Una enorme disculpa por la ausencia pero fue con buenos motivos jeje: El primero, mi cumpleaños fue ayer 24 de diciembre y lo festejé de manera especial preparandoles una sorpresota. Como también el ruso favorito y querido, Yurio también pero hablamos de Viktor Nikiforov, cumple años hoy 25 de diciembre les traigo la actu de este fic, junto con el fic de Snow angel y un nuevo fic llamado Baby on ice!. Espero les guste la sorpresa que les tengo :D

Como les diría: ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sensei nos tenía una sorpresota!

Les comparto una teoría que tuve con una muy querida amiga luego de ver el final de YOI por vía skype. Si bien Yuuri no ganó la medalla de oro, hubo un buen motivo para que no lo hiciera (no se inquieten, yo también quería que ganara pero después comprendí):

Si Yuuri ganaba el oro aquí, en esta temporada, no habría mucho sentido en hacer una segunda temporada, con eso de que hacen series cortas de anime y toda la cháchara. Pienso que es una estrategia de sensei para que Yuuri compita por el oro contra Viktor, ahora que este ha anunciado su regreso, y Yurio, el actual campeón. ¿No se han preguntado el motivo por el cual están resaltando estos tres en el opening y ending de la serie? Pienso que el verdadero enfrentamiento será entre estos tres en la segunda temporada...y posiblemente la boda ahi si ocurra. ¡Querido Katsudon! ¡Gana el oro y danos esa boda que tanto ansiamos!

Agradecimientos a: Lucy Dei, andyCK, Lucy Oraki, Aly Zama, HaruSong, ZakuryMinashiro, aiko musume, hitomi79, skarllet northman, NiniLi, neko-hime-snape, D.P.I.Y.O.N, Larix959, cecyyrdz, Serena Azul, Guest, Risecchi, Carly, Pazhitaa714, Guest, Adhara, eclipse total, satii, Victoria Chacin618,CiaoCiao12, Magda y Dara moon.

Espero les guste mucho y ya saben, cualquier cosita que sientan con el fic, postear un review

Sin más los dejo con este cap nuevo dedicado a todas ustedes con todo mi amor y ya saben:

Disfruten mucho!

.

.

.

.

Era un día muy soleado en Detroit, los pájaros cantaban alegremente, el cielo estaba muy despejado, el clima estaba perfecto y el heredero de los Nikiforov estaba más feliz que un político en quincena y con aguinaldo incluido. Esa noche había dormido con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro: ¡Por fin iba a tener a su adorado cerdito toda una semana para él solito! Ya se había imaginado los mil y un planes que tendrían que hacer juntos, y todo eso lo ponía demasiado feliz.

Su primer movimiento: pasar todo un día en su mansión con Yuri divirtiéndose mucho y disfrutando mientras le mostraba todo lo que podrían hacer ahí.

El plateado menor se despertó muy, muy temprano (exactamente a las tres de la mañana) haciendo faramalla y todo para despertar a la servidumbre de la mansión y reunirlos en la antesala del lugar. Hasta a Macacchin despertó. Viktor les explicó a los empleados, a quienes consideraba como parte de su familia, que quería que la mansión estuviese impecable y literalmente que estuviese en las condiciones más optimas ya que iba a venir un invitado muy especial. Vaya, hasta se dio el lujo de presumirlo mediante un enorme retrato poniéndose en plan amoroso y diciéndoles que su cerdito sería el próximo integrante de la familia Nikiforov.

Los empleados sonrieron de manera amable, su joven amo a quien habían visto desde que era un bebé y lo habían visto crecer, y se pusieron manos a la obra. El jardinero se puso a arreglar los jardines, los cocineros se dispusieron a preparar los alimentos, las mucamas se dispusieron a limpiar y decorar la mansión, el mayordomo y ama de llaves comandaban todo. Viktor se concentró en poner a Macacchin impecable y a él mismo también. Todo quedó espléndidamente bello para recibir al muy ansiado invitado.

Se vistió de manera muy casual y se perfumó para quedar muy presentable. Daba vueltas por el recibidor de la mansión como un león enjaulado e incluso Macacchin le imitaba. El mayordomo le decía que haría una zanja y que mejor se sentara y calmara. Le obedeció al instante: no quería que su Yuri lo viera en ese penoso estado. ¡Seguridad y confianza ante todo!

Escuchó el timbre de su mansión y de manera veloz se fue a ver al espejo que estaba por el pasillo. Estaba impecable: su ropa, su cabello, su piel, su ropa, todo estaba bien. Tomó aire y después se encaminó hacia la entrada donde su mayordomo abría la puerta dejando ver a un tímido Yuri vestido de manera sencilla pero muy apetecible a su ver. Viktor casi se lanza a abrazarlo pero se contuvo.

—V-Viktor…h-hola…

—Yuri, bienvenido.- se acercó a él tomando su mano y dándole un beso en el dorso poniéndolo colorado-¿Cómo estás?

—B-Bien, ¿Y tú?

—Perfectamente, y muy ansioso por comenzar la semana que nos aguarda.- le guiñó un ojo ofreciéndole su brazo-Vamos Yuri~ te mostraré mi humilde hogar.

Yuri asintió y ambos se fueron encaminando hacia el interior de la mansión. Yuri preguntaba tímido por los retratos y los peculiares adornos y Viktor con todo el amor y cariño del mundo se los explicaba. Ya hasta le estaba obsequiando un hermoso juego de muñecas rusas. Todo iba perfecto. De ensueño…

—Yuri~ ¡Bienvenido!

Ambos chicos vieron al Nikiforov mayor descender de las escaleras, vestido de etiqueta, con una elegancia innata, como un rey imponente, abriéndose paso hasta donde estaban ellos. Viktor observó a su cerdito ponerse algo colorado y en una actitud tímida. Viktor gruñó haciendo un puchero: solo él podía hacer eso con su Yuri.

—B-Buen día, s-señor Nikiforov.

—Por favor, Yuri, no me digas señor. Me haces sentir muy viejo.- el plateado mayor se acercó peligrosamente, según Viktor, a Yuri para tomarle en brazos. Le sostuvo el rostro con sus finos dedos acercando su rostro aún más peligrosamente a su cerdito y dándole dos besos muy cerca de su boca haciendo que Viktor casi lo linchara-Dime Serguéi~ ^^

—Padre, ¿Por qué no vas a ver si ya puso la… oveja?- siseó Viktor tomando de vuelta a su cerdito y abrazándolo posesivamente, y con mucho cariño, poniendo a Yuri muy colorado. ¡¿Qué se creía su padre abrazando a su Yuri con esas confiancitas?!

—Lo siento, querido hijo, pero te me adelanté. Y efectivamente: la oveja de la familia tuvo un adorable bebé~

El mayor sacó, de quien sabe dónde, una pequeña caja donde una ovejita pequeña balaba enterneciendo a Yuri al grado de tomarla en brazos y acunarla. Viktor sonrió enternecido por el gesto también y momentos después Yuri regresó a la ovejita a la caja para que un sirviente la llevara con su madre.

—Bueno hijo, debo ir a las empresas. Otro día estaremos pasando un día juntos, Yuri~- nuevamente el plateado mayor repitió el gesto de besarlo a lo que Viktor no pudo reprimir un gesto escandalizado-Disfruta tu estadía en la mansión, todo lo que desees puedes pedírselo a mis empleados: gustosos están de complacerte nuevamente. Nos veremos pronto, Yuri~

—H-Hasta pronto.

—¡Uzhe idut, otets!(1)

El plateado mayor rió escandalosamente antes de irse dejando a su hijo controlando su berrinche. Después de eso Viktor llevó a Yuri a conocer todos los rincones de la mansión Nikiforov, desde la biblioteca y otras elegantes salas, hasta que llegaron ambos a los jardines en los cuales su cerdito quedó maravillado. De la nada, salió el peculiar caniche para embestir a Yuri y relamerlo a lengüetazos cariñosos.

—Macacchin, este es Yuri. Yuri, este es Macacchin.

—Es muy lindo. Yo también tengo uno. Una hembra.

—¿De verdad?- dijo Viktor haciéndose el inocente y Macacchin se puso en plan interesado-¡Que coincidencia!

—Sí, se llama Vicchan.-le acarició las orejitas peludas a Macacchin-Estoy seguro de que se llevarían bien si se conocen.

—No lo dudo.

Viktor lo llevó a una pequeña mesita con techo donde le esperaban bocadillos y una jarra de limonada. Le retiró la silla para ofrecérsela a Yuri y sentarse él después frente a él. Lo sabía, bien funcionaron los consejos de J.J. y Chris sobre comportarse como todo un caballero con su cerdito. Llegó un punto en que para no caer en los nervios, comenzaron una charla de hacerse una pregunta mutuamente. Ya habían preguntado lo más básico, como cumpleaños entre otras, empezando a llegar a las preguntas subidas de nivel.

—¿Cómo fue que te empecé a gustar, Viktor?-musitó Yuri de manera tímida sintiendo sus mejillas arder-¿Por qué yo, Viktor?

—Fue algo inesperado, Yuri. Así llega el amor. Me enamoré de ti mientras te veía interpretar en el hielo aquellas dos piezas musicales mías.- Viktor se fue enfrascando en un mar de emociones y relatos al recordar aquellos maravillosos momentos-Verte danzar en el hielo fue algo mágico, algo irreal: tus finos movimientos, tus saltos perfectos, fue algo tan especial. Nunca nadie, ni yo mismo, había interpretado tales piezas con esa pasión como tu lo hiciste.- suspiró y después miró a Yuri con una seriedad nunca antes vista en él-Después, algo dentro de mí me incitó a procurarte, a cuidarte, a protegerte. Tu risa, tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tu dulzura, todo tu me fueron hipnotizando poco a poco hasta que finalmente caí ante ti.- Viktor le tomó de las manos-Quiero conquistarte de la manera más adecuada y como te mereces. Quiero enamorarte, Yuri, te soy sincero y te lo voy a demostrar.

—Está bien, Viktor.

—Ahora va mi pregunta, Yuri.

—Adelante.

—¿Cómo es que conoces a mi padre, Yuri?- si su padre no se lo diría, su cerdito tal vez. Viktor controló su tono para que no surgieran los celos.-Digo, si lo conoces a él yo también tuve que conocerte desde antes.

—B-Bueno, fue hace exactamente cuatro años.-Viktor puso una cara atónita ¡¿Hace cuatro años?! ¡¿Por qué su padre no se lo había dicho?! - Vine aquí, a la mansión, para entregar un pedido de comida para el señor Nikiforov: el repartidor ya se había ido y yo me ofrecí. Llegué después de perderme varias veces y el señor Nikiforov me abrió en persona. Me hizo pasar a la sala de estar y mientras él ordenaba que trajeran su billetera que había olvidado en su despacho, me ofreció un té y unas galletas.-Yuri agradeció en voz baja cuando Viktor le sirvió un vaso con limonada- Comí una galleta, muy deliciosa por cierto, y momentos después me puse muy mal.- Viktor le miró atónito y extrañado-Lo que pasa es que soy alérgico a las nueces y las galletas eran de nuez. Cuando desperté estaba en una de las alcobas de la mansión siendo cuidado por un médico y por el señor Nikiforov: afortunadamente me atendieron a tiempo y no fui a dar al hospital. Duré un par de días aquí y fui cuidado con mucho cariño por todos hasta que mejoré. Después de eso, el señor Nikiforov me encargaba comida y me visitaba muy seguido en el restaurante… ¿Viktor?

El aludido estaba con un aura de pesar y molestia mientras trataba de serenarse… ¡¿Cómo pudo suceder eso?! ¡¿Por qué su padre jamás se lo dijo?! ¡¿Por qué demonios se lo ocultó?! ¡Casi mata a su cerdito con esas letales galletas! ¡¿Cómo puede comportarse de manera tan campante con él después de eso?! Viktor se lamentaba mucho: si no hubiese ido a Rusia a visitar las empresas principales, hubiese conocido a su cerdito y lo hubiese cuidado él mismo. Y hubiese evitado el incidente de las galletas asesinas.

—Viktor…

—Eh, ah, todo bien, no te preocupes…-se disculpó el plateado ofreciéndole más aperitivos-Pero me alegra saber que fuiste tratado de una manera adecuada y amable mientras estuviste aquí.

—Todos fueron amables.

Poco después les fueron traídos diversos platos de comida japonesa y rusa, para complacer el invitado, mismos que fueron consumidos con gusto. Su cerdito alabó a los cocineros por los platillos diciéndoles que estaban sumamente deliciosos al igual que los postres y demás bocadillos.

 _"_ _Tu comida es la mejor, mi cerdito"_ se dijo Viktor en su interior sabiendo que sazón como el de su cerdito, no había dos.

Descansaron un poco y a Viktor se le ocurrió algo para hacer. De su itinerario planeado: lo siguiente que sería era dar un paseo a caballo por los alrededores de la mansión y terrenos aledaños.

—Yuri, demos un paseo.

Viktor tomó de la mano a su tímido cerdito para llevarlo hasta los establos donde había varios caballos pura sangre, demasiado bellos como sus rusos dueños. Viktor vio complacido el gesto maravillado de Yuri quien veía a los pequeños potros estar junto a sus madres. Mientras el pelinegro acariciaba la crin de un pequeño azabache, Viktor aprovechó para alistar dos caballos: el suyo, uno color blanco y mirada ojiazul y otro azabache con manchas blancas y mirada violácea. Demasiado manso y dócil para que su cerdito no sintiera miedo.

—Ven, Yuri, sube.

—¿Eh?- Yuri se percató de que el ruso ya estaba subido a un hermoso caballo blanco, se sonrojó imaginándolo como un galante príncipe azul, pero eso se fue al caño cuando vio que Viktor le indicaba que se subiera al enorme caballo azabache.-N-No, Viktor, y-yo no sé montar.

—Pero yo te enseñaré, vamos, vamos~

—V-Viktor…p-pero mi peso…

—¿Qué con tu peso? No estás gordo.- a su ver su cerdito solo tenía unos kilitos de más en forma de adorables gorditos y cachetitos achuchables-No te preocupes. Además, el caballo es demasiado grande.

En menos de lo que pensó, Yuri ya estaba encima del caballo azabache aferrándose a él como si en cualquier momento se fuese a caer. Se sentía como un ratón encima de un enorme elefante. Viktor le calmó para que pudiese disfrutar el paseo yendo a la par con su caballo, para tranquilidad del japonés. Yuri perdió el miedo al ir tomado de la mano de Viktor y viendo el maravilloso paisaje de la ciudad y la costa junto a ella. Ambos cabalgaron viendo más paisajes románticos tales como otras mansiones, arboles florales, entre otras maravillas. Tal paseo dejó muy cansado a Yuri quien se estaba quedando dormido mientras montaba. Viktor hizo que los caballos se detuvieran y de manera cuidadosa pasó a Yuri a su caballo. Poco a poco Yuri fue quedándose dormido en sus brazos y Viktor se alabó y felicitó por el momento. Le besó los cabellos y resguardó bien mientras regresaban a la mansión.

Al dejar los caballos, Viktor con pesar tendría que ir a dejar a su cerdito a su casa, pese a que le pidió que se quedara en la mansión, Yuri negó amablemente alegando que debía darle una vuelta a su casa y a Vicchan, a quien pronto traería para que conociera a Macacchin. Viktor dejó en su auto todas cosas que le obsequió a su cerdito, desde artesanías hasta dulces rusos, para después llevarle a su hogar. Pero antes debía hacer algo: su mayordomo le dijo que su padre ya estaba en la mansión.

—Antes, Yuri, debo hacer algo.

—¿Qué cosa, Viktor?

—Debo decirle algo a mi padre.- siseó con un montón de tics-Algo que quiero que me responda.

Viktor subió de manera veloz por la escalera, pese a los llamados del mayordomo y de su cerdito, para ir con su padre y reclamarle por no haberle dicho lo de su Yuri. Irrumpió en las habitaciones personales de su padre abriendo la puerta tempestivamente sin tocar si quiera por permiso.

—¡Padre! ¡¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que…?!- Viktor se quedó completamente en shock tras abrir la puerta y después se puso a chillar, para nada masculinamente, todo rojo-¡¿PADRE?! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?! ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Yuri se asomó por un lado y su cara se tornó toda roja mientras Viktor trataba de salir de su estupor. La escena que lo había puesto así era la siguiente: su padre, el imponente Serguéi Nikiforov, estaba totalmente desnudo, luciendo su maravilloso cuerpo de dios griego, entre las piernas de un muy desnudo también Taeyang Lee, hermano mayor de Seung Gil, en lo que parecía ser estaban teniendo una sesión muy placentera de sexo.

—Oh, Viktor, no me digas que no sabes lo que es esto.- bufó el mayor muy quitado de la pena sin moverse de su posición mientras que su amante imitaba a Yuri con eso de ponerse rojo y taparse el rostro tras verse descubiertos-Simplemente estoy haciendo el amor con mi pareja. Y toca por favor, no me gusta cuando me interrumpen mientras le doy placer a mi _shokolad_ ~(2)

—¡¿Pareja?! ¡¿Desde cuándo?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Tú y el Dr. Lee?!...

—¡¿Viktor?!

.

.

—A ver, explíquenme bien.- siseó un medio mareado Viktor mientras estaba recostado con una bolsa de hielos en su frente, después de azotar como res por la impresión, y miraba al par ya vestido y duchado: su padre tan fresco como una lechuga y el coreano que se moría de la vergüenza y viendo las maravillas de la alfombra-¿Ustedes dos son pareja? ¿Desde cuándo?

—¿Oficialmente? Desde hace un par de meses.- el mayor hizo un ademan infantil mientras abrazaba de lado al más joven-La verdad, llevamos saliendo desde hace seis años.

—¡Serguéi!

—¡¿Osea que tienes un noviazgo desde que llegamos a Detroit?!- chilló Viktor siendo calmado por las caricias suaves de su cerdito: el poder que tenía su Yuri sobre su persona era impresionante-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, papá?

—Por distintos motivos: uno de ellos fue que como soy el principal socio del hospital central, Taeyang tendría problemas ya que no está permitido las relaciones sentimentales y podría perder su empleo. Y el principal…tenía miedo de tu reacción, hijo.-el mayor suspiró poniéndose melancólico-Enviudé muy pronto y le guardé gran parte de mi vida de luto a tu madre. Ella fue el amor de mi vida, pero quisiera tener una pareja con quien compartir momentos especiales. Quisiera amar de nueva cuenta.

—Oh papá, debiste habérmelo dicho.- le reprochó el menor sintiéndose conmovido-Aunque por otro lado…¡Eres un asaltacunas! ¡Le llevas al Dr. Lee casi veinte años de diferencia! ¡Él podría ser tu hijo o mi hermano!

—Para el amor no hay edad, Vitya, y créeme que tanto él y como yo lo sabemos muy bien. Yo pudiendo elegir a alguien de mi edad lo elegí a él, y él pudiendo elegir a alguien más joven me escogió a mi- el mayor volvió a su actitud despreocupada-Además, su familia ya me ha dado la aprobación, principalmente su madre. Solo nos falta la tuya, Vitya.

Viktor les dio su aprobación haciendo las pases y pidiéndole al joven coreano que cuidara de su díscolo y sinvergüenza padre y que contaba con él para lo que fuese: le caía muy bien después de todo. Ya más recuperado, Viktor llevó a Yuri a su casa en compañía de su chofer. Al llegar ahí, Viktor y Yuri se quedaron platicando un poco en las puertas. El ruso no quería irse aún.

—Fue algo desconcertante saberlo. Mi padre saliendo con alguien a quien le lleva tantos años…-sacudió su cabeza-No me lo esperaba.

—Ni yo, pero hacen muy bonita pareja.

—¿Por qué no luces muy sorprendido?...¡¿Tú ya lo sabías, Yuri?!

—Digamos que me enteré en las mismas circunstancias que tú, Viktor.- sus mejillas se tornaron rojas-L-Los descubrí teniendo sexo en el consultorio de Taeyang-nii mientras iba yo a una revisión. Seung Gil me dijo que también se enteró del mismo modo: aunque él los encontró teniendo sexo en el departamento de su hermano una vez que fue a llevarle algo de comida. El pobre fue a dar al hospital por semejante impresión.

—Mi padre es un sinvergüenza. No tiene pudor...- gimió el ruso y en parte comprendía el por qué el coreano menor le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas: su padre le robó a su hermano.

—Pero si ellos son felices, nosotros debemos respetar su decisión.

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo, Yuri.- vio la hora y supo que debía irse-Debo despedirme de ti, Yuri, mañana nos veremos.

—Está bien, V-Viktor. ¿Qué haremos mañana?

—Es una sorpresa, _serdtse_ (3), aunque solo te diré que mañana tengas lista a Vicchan.- le guiñó un ojo de manera coqueta arrancándole un adorable sonrojo-Se paciente.

—Está bien…Buenas noches, Viktor.

—Buenas noches _moya lyubov_ (4).

Viktor lo estrechó entre sus brazos hasta que sus rostros quedaron muy juntos. Sus miradas quedaron enfrentadas: azul agua contra marrón borgoña. El plateado besó su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios, para después abrazarlo con cariño.

—No sabes cuánto ansío porque llegue el mañana, Yuri.- susurró en su oído de manera romántica sintiendo como su cerdito se estremecía en sus brazos- _Sladkiye sny, moy sladkiy angel (5)_

Viktor le dio un último beso en la frente y se alejó despidiéndose desde su auto. El primer día había sido un éxito y presentía que los demás así serían. Muy pronto Yuri sería su novio…y futuramente su esposo y madre de sus hijos.

Por ahora iría a hablar con su padre para que le contara todo como se debía y charlar con sus amigos sobre cómo les había ido en su primer día de citas, además de restregarles en las narices que la suya fue perfecta. Pero sabía que no era cierto:

A ellos no les fue para nada bien en el primer día. No con semejantes fieras.

.

.

(1) _¡Ya vete, padre!_

 _(2) Bomboncito_

 _(3) Corazón_

 _(4) Mi amor_

 _(5) Dulces sueños, mi dulce ángel_

 _¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Les gustó? Si fue así, posteen un review con lo que sintieron con el cap._

 _Estaremos leyendonos en esta semanita._

 _Dense una vuelta por el fic Snow angel y el nuevo llamado Baby on ice! Espero les gusten mucho._

 **Próximo capítulo**. **_2do día: Un picnic canino_**

 _"_ _En el amor el perro es el mejor amigo, y complice, del hombre"_


	9. 2do día: Un picnic canino

_Hola hola, queridas y queridos lectores._

 _Les debo una disculpa por la ausencia, iba a subirles las contys de Mi amado cerdito, Snow angel y Baby on ice! desde el sábado como sorpresa de fin de año...pero anduve ocupada y repentinamente enfermé . Pero ya estoy mejor y puesta al día._

 _Les deseo un año nuevo y que este 2017 sea uno lleno de éxitos y felicidad para ustedes, además de una buena salud y que Kubo-sensei nos surta de YOI y nos de la boda!_

 _Les tenía esa sorpresa: tres capítulos para su deleite._

 _Agradezco muchísimo los reviews que me envían y de todo corazón agradezco los bonitos mensajes sobre el fic ^^_

 _Suebn imágenes oficiales y hay rumores sobre un especial de San Valentín, aparte de la 2da temporada. Pero como dice el dicho: Hasta ver no creer. Por lo que esperaremos y nos mantendremos firmes mientras tanto surjan más noticias._

 _Trataré de hacerme una página en facebook para subirles noticias y demás en torno a mis fics. Espérenla pronto._

 _Agradecimientos para:_ _Neymar Jr_ _,_ _hitomi79_ _,_ _Aly Zam_ _a,_ _Vicky Chacin C. -P_ _,_ _AyaEmett_ _,_ _Fannynyanyan1912_ _,_ _Kiri-Oasis_ _,_ _Crazyfujoshi0_ _7,_ _NiniLi_ _,_ _ZafiAngel_ _,_ _skarllet northman_ _,_ _Kyary-Chan13_ _,_ _Serena Azul_ _,_ _Pazhitaa714_ _,_ _D.P.I.Y.O.N_ _,_ _Dash8_ _,_ _aiko musume_ _,_ _ZakuryMinashiro_ _,_ _jessicaraya,_ _mabells20,_ _eclipse total_ _,_ _Mai-K,_ _SixtyHZ_ _,_ _Yuzuriha,_ _CiaoCiao12,_ _Diana,_ _Magda,_ _Larix959_ _y_ _HoleInYourFace_ _._

 _Les dejo la conty y en breve subo las demás. Espero sea de su agrado ^^_

 _Hay momento de A.J-Seung en este cap. En el siguiente cap de este fic vendrá el momento de J.J-Yurio._

 _Saludos y disfruten mucho el cap!_

.

.

.

Viktor había descansado muy poco por los nervios: un tanto por planear lo que haría mañana con su cerdito y los nervios por tener a un nuevo miembro de la familia, y no hablaba de un precisamente hermanito: sino de la nueva pareja, y posiblemente, esposo de su padre. al llegar de nuevo a la casa su padre estaba esperándole con su pareja en el despacho del mayor. El joven coreano les dejó hablar a solas ya que era una charla de padre-hijo y ambos necesitaban hablar sin nadie más presente.

Ambos rusos platicaron con calma y Viktor comprendió dándole la razón a su padre: él prácticamente estuvo muchos años solos a raíz de la muerte de su madre siendo apenas un bebé. Serguéi lo crio sin necesidad de imponerle una madre, únicamente él se desvivió por darle todo su amor por parte de dos a su único hijo y guardándole un luto permanente a su adorada esposa. Viktor conforme crecía vio como muchas mujeres se acercaban a su padre mediante él para atraparle pero el mayor las rechazaba diciendo que no tenía tiempo para mujeres: únicamente para su hijo.

También le contó cómo fue que conoció a su ahora novio: el mayor estaba dando un paseo a caballo por los alrededores de la mansión cuando sufrió un percance y se cayó del mismo. Su mayordomo al presenciar salió corriendo como loco buscando ayuda a los vecinos nuevos llegando casualmente al hogar de los Lee. La madre de ellos llamó a su hijo que estaba arreglando unas cosas de jardinería diciéndole lo ocurrido y yendo junto con el mayordomo a atender al hombre herido. Al llegar le vieron ahí tratando de levantarse a lo que el más joven le regañó diciéndole que no debía moverse por si tenía alguna lesión. Después de darle una rápida y concienzuda evaluación, el joven médico dijo que era necesario llevarlo al hospital para descartar algo más serio. El mayor de los Nikiforov solo resultó con un esguince en el tobillo y golpes en los costados. Solo debía permanecer en reposo y tomarse sus medicinas…

Más sin embargo, como el mayor era caprichoso y se había enamorado a primera vista de él, prácticamente movió todas sus influencias para hacer que el joven médico le cuidase mientras estuviese convaleciente. Conforme pasó el tiempo, ambos se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos y un día el mayor invitó a la mansión, les había pedido a sus empleados dejarla muy bien decorada, para una cena y ahí le propuso ser su pareja. Después de ello, lo hablaron con la familia del más joven quienes aceptaron aunque fue más difícil convencer al hermano menor ya que este los había descubierto en circunstancias especiales. No habían hablado con el hijo del mayor, Viktor, porque ambos tenían miedo por las notorias diferencias de edades y temían que no lo aceptara.

Una vez que finalizaron de hablar, el patriarca mandó llamar a su joven pareja y después el mayor salió dejándole con su hijo. El joven médico se disculpó por lo sucedido contándole su versión de la historia y también diciéndole que amaba mucho a su padre pese a que se llevaran muchos años de diferencia, exactamente 22, y pese a que podría perder su trabajo por ello, además de decirle que no pretendía ser una madrastra impuesta, sino más bien un amigo o como quisiera verlo, pero que jamás podría desplazar a su madre ni pretendía ocupar su lugar. Viktor sonrió viendo la sinceridad y buenos sentimientos por lo que le dijo que lo aceptaba. Al entrar su padre de nuevo les reiteró su apoyo además le pidió al joven médico que cuidara a su padre…y también que no tardaran en darle hermanitos, hay que él siempre quiso.

Por la mañana Viktor se arregló y después de haber hecho todas las llamadas y arreglos, se vistió y guardó dos maletas pequeñas con ropa, una para él y otra para su cerdito que tenía comprada, para dárselas al chofer y que las pusieran en su maleta. Arregló a Macacchin poniéndolo muy bonito y después ambos subieron al auto donde su chofer los dejó en la casa del joven Yuri. Viktor le dio instrucciones y después se marchó.

—Muy bien, Macacchin, es hora de que conozcas a tu futura novia, y yo vea a mi futuro esposo.- el canino jadeó feliz emitiendo unos pequeños ladridos a su lado-Debes verte bien para causarle una buena impresión, y para que Yuri te dé su aprobación. Aunque esa ya te la dio.

Justo en ese momento Yuri iba abriendo la puerta de su casa y al ver a Viktor se sonrojó dándole un saludo tímido con su mano. La otra tenía la correa de su perrita Vicchan quien restregaba su cabeza contra la pierna de su amo. Macacchin al ver a la linda caniche de color chocolate y con un lazo color azul con moñito en su cuello se puso feliz jalando con una increíble fuerza a Viktor llevándolo como papalote hasta que llegó a donde estaba su cerdito. El ruso aterrizó todo hecho bola pero se levantó a la velocidad de la luz para recomponerse.

—Yuri~ buen día. ¡Te ves esplendido!

—T-Tu también.-Yuri le sonrió tímido y después atrajo a su perrita para que saltara a sus brazos-Viktor, Macacchin, ella es Vicchan. Saluda, Vicchan.

La perrita ladró feliz sintiendo como el plateado le acariciaba las orejas y al divisar al caniche de Viktor se removió para que Yuri la bajara y así poder acercarse a Macacchin. Ambos perritos se vieron a los ojos por unos instantes y después ambos fueron envueltos en un aura rosa muy romántica, tanto que hasta emitían corazoncitos. Yuri y Viktor los veían enternecidos, aunque Viktor un poco celoso ya que su Macacchin tuvo éxito a la primera y él aún no.

—Macacchin _plokhoy_ (1)

—Se ven tan lindos.- susurró Yuri viéndolos- ¿Qué haremos hoy Viktor?

—Hoy iremos a un picnic y pasaremos todo el día juntos: tengo todo perfectamente planeado.- le tomó del brazo de manera delicada para comenzar a caminar-Pero comencemos con un paseo por la ciudad.

Ambos chicos caminaron y recorrieron el centro de Detroit junto con sus mascotas: llegaron a tiendas para verlas y Viktor comprar algunas cosas para su cerdito, pese a las protestas de este pero también Yuri hizo lo mismo, se tomaron un café en un colorido y campestre restaurante disfrutando de la vista citadina. Siguieron con el paseo tomándose un sinfín de fotografías por los edificios y zonas de turismo de la ciudad junto a sus mascotas. E incluso Macacchin le ayudó empujando a Yuri para que ambos estuvieran muy acaramelados.

Duraron horas así hasta que llegaron al parque de la ciudad donde se acomodaron bajo un frondoso y fresco árbol. Pusieron las canastas de comida, que Viktor encargó, y después se pusieron a jugar con sus perros. Macacchin nuevamente ayudó a Viktor saltando sobre Yuri haciéndolo rodar junto con Viktor en una pequeña cuesta quedando ambos juntos y en una pose muy romántica: Yuri sobre Viktor mientras este reía a carcajadas frescas dándole pequeños besos a Yuri en sus mejillas y poniendo a este rojo como un tomate. Luego de tanto juego se dispusieron a descansar un poco comenzando con una charla trivial.

—¿Desde cuando tienes a Macacchin, Viktor?

—Llevo con él seis años. Mi padre me lo regaló cuando vinimos a vivir aquí.- el caniche se arreboló en el regazo de su dueño mientras este le rascaba sus orejitas-Estaba algo triste por dejar la vida en Rusia: ahí tenía familia, amigos, todo. Fue un cambio drástico pero no lo resentí tanto al principio ya que la mayor parte del personal se vino con nosotros a Detroit.

"La primera noche que llegamos aquí, a la mansión, descubrí que había una caja de regalo con agujeros y se movía torpemente. Me acerqué a ella y vi que tenía un papel con mi nombre. La destapé y descubrí a Macacchin dentro: era tan tierno y peludito.- Viktor le mostró las fotografías de su Macacchin cuando era cachorrito-No me dejaba solo ni un momento: lloraba y gimoteaba cuando debía irme a la escuela, al llegar me recibía saltando a mis brazos, dormía conmigo y jugaba conmigo. Es mi mejor amigo canino…¿Cómo conseguiste a Vicchan?

—Fue un regalo de mi abuelo. ¿Sabes? Él no estaba muy convencido de que me viniera a Detroit a estudiar. Debido a mi enfermedad él ha sido sumamente sobreprotector conmigo cuidándome hasta del mismo aire o la misma luz. Pero fui firme y le dije que era una decisión que quería hacer, me dolió mucho pero era algo que no iba a desaprovechar la beca educativa que me había ganado por mis esfuerzos.

"Sucedió casi lo mismo que contigo, Viktor, yo descubrí a Vicchan en una cajita de regalo.-murmuró Yuri de manera tierna mostrándole también las fotografías-Solo que a diferencia tuya yo no pude disfrutarla como cachorrita. Vicchan ya tenía dos años de edad.

—¿Cómo?

—Vicchan no es una perrita ordinaria: es una perrita especialmente entrenada para personas con asma. Está disciplinada para asistirme cuando sufra algún ataque e incluso para marcar a emergencias cuando mi estado empeore.- Yuri recibió en brazos a su perrita quien le comenzó a lamer la ropa-Vivo solo y por eso mi abuelo junto con mi familia insistieron en que necesitaba a un perrito para que no estuviese solo. No me arrepiento ya que Vicchan es la mejor amiga que puedo tener.

—Nuestros perros son geniales.

Después de lavarse las manos y arreglar todo para el picnic, ambos se dispusieron a comer los alimentos que habían llevado ambos. Sushi, onigiris, pelmenis, blinis, dangos, etc. todo un manjar para saciar sus estómagos hambrientos por tanto juego y actividad. Macacchin ni bien divisó los manjuus que Yuri llevaba quiso comer uno pero Vicchan con fuertes ladridos lo detuvo. Yuri le explicó a Viktor que Vicchan hizo lo mismo y fue a dar con el veterinario porque un manjuu se le atoró y casi muere. Viktor le agradeció a la perrita el salvarle la vida a su consentido, y glotón, Macacchin por lo que les dio a ambos unos bocadillos para perros en forma de croquetas de hueso.

Terminaron llenos y satisfechos por la comida, así que decidieron guardar todo e ir a caminar por el parque viendo a los patos de la laguna del mismo. Viktor, sin pena ni nada, tomó de manera suave la mano de Yuri y en todo el trayecto la sostuvo como si fuesen una pareja de novios. Yuri iba todo sonrojado pero se dejó hacer. Todos los transeúntes que los veían pensaban que eran una pareja de recién casados muy enamorados, vaya, hasta sus mascotas hacían pareja emanando corazones rosas yendo a la par de sus peculiares dueños.

Mientras caminaban Viktor le compró a Yuri unas bonitas flores y un té caliente. Le cedió su chaqueta al verlo tiritar de frío, pese a los niegos de Yuri, además de abrazarlo de ladito diciéndole palabras cariñosas por todo el trayecto. Las parejas que andaban por ahí les envidiaban y las mujeres les exigían a sus prospectos que se comportaran como el atractivo y caballeroso ruso.

Viktor divisó a las orillas del río un puesto de canoas para vísperas de San Valentín a lo que se le ocurrió una loca, y muy romántica, idea. Llevó a Yuri hasta ella y después de pagarle al encargado, hasta por los boletos de sus mascotas, se subieron a la misma mientras era dirigida por una persona encargada. Yuri se asustó un poco ya que no estaba acostumbrado pero Viktor le confortó abrazándolo y sentándolo a su par.

El recorrido era mágico ya que los llevaron por una sendero de bonitos árboles florales y los mismos llevaban luces y lámparas alusivas a San Valentin, además de un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que iban perfectamente con la ocasión, y más al ir anocheciendo.

—Viktor, esto es hermoso.-se recargó en él haciendo que el ruso celebrara internamente por su gran avance-No tenías por qué hacerlo.

—Haría que Detroit fuese Venecia o cualquier paraíso que desees, Yuri.- le besó la coronilla-Todo lo que desees estaré gustoso de cumplírtelo.

Ambos disfrutaban viendo la puesta de sol en aquella canoa muy abrazados mientras sus mascotas hacían lo mismo. Viktor sonrió completamente enamorado aferrando a Yuri quien estaba muy sonriente recargándose en su pecho, incluso sus mascotas les imitaban en la punta de la canoa. De manera tierna le besó sus cabellos respirando su aroma a frutas (tomó nota de comprar el champú que usaba su cerdito para ponerlo en sus objetos especiales) y enterró su mano para deslizar sus dedos en aquellas hebras oscuras tan sedosas. Este día pintaba para ser perfecto.

Cuando acabó el paseo notó que su Yuri iba ya muy cansado y se estaba durmiendo: después de todo, fue un día muy divertido y gratificante, pero también lo fue muy agotador. Al detenerse la canoa con sumo cuidado lo bajó en brazos y mientras caminaba sintió que algo gimoteaba a su lado. Giró su cabeza y vio a la perrita de su cerdito lucir algo preocupada por su dormido dueño.

—No te preocupes, Vicchan, Yuri solo duerme. Hay que llevarlo a descansar a la mansión.

Macacchin guió a la perrita hasta donde el auto de los Nikiforov les esperaba. Viktor subió con sumo cuidado a Yuri cuidando de no despertarlo junto sus respectivas mascotas. Al llegar a la mansión, llamó la atención de toda la servidumbre por llevar a su cerdito profundamente dormido hasta sus aposentos, e incluso los mismos le felicitaban por los gestos románticos de su joven amo.

Ya lo había arropado en la cama de visitas, y que ahora sería de Yuri, mientras él le enviaba un mensaje a su padre para avisarle que ya estaba en la mansión y que lo esperaba con Yuri para cenar (aunque no quisiese despertarlo ya que se veía muy tranquilamente dormido). Su celular comenzó a sonar de manera estruendosa por toda la habitación haciéndolo renegar y que su cerdito despertara.

—Diga.

— _¡Viktor! ¡Soy A.J.! ¡Qué bueno que respondes! ¡Necesito ayuda!_

—Ya me di cuenta.-se alejó el celular de la oreja por los chillidos del canadiense mayor-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan alterado?

 _—_ _Pasó un accidente. My korean honey (2) está internado en el hospital. ¡Por favor ven!_

—Cálmate, ya voy para allá.

Colgó y miró a Yuri con ojos dudosos. Su cerdito comenzó a preguntarle por quien había llamado y más por verlo con el semblante nervioso. Debía darle la noticia con tacto y calma, para no alterarlo y que se pusiera él mal.

—Viktor, ¿Qué pasa?

—Yuri, escucha, quiero que te tranquilices. Debo decirte una noticia y necesito que estés calmado, ¿Si?- el menor asintió y más cuando Viktor le tomó de las manos-A.J. acaba de llamarme. Me dijo que Seung Gil tuvo un accidente y está en el hospital.

—¿Q-Qué? N-No, n-no puede s-ser…-vio sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y después vio como comenzaba a jadear-S-Seung no…

—Cálmate, Yuri, trata de respirar.-como loco comenzó a buscar el inhalador de su cerdito entre sus cosas y mientras lo hacía escuchó a Vicchan ladrar y morderle la chaqueta. Vio que la perrita tenía en su hocico el inhalador y dándole las gracias se lo dio a Yuri haciéndolo inhalar hasta que se recompuso-Tranquilo, _moya lyubov'(3)_ , trata de relajarte.

—No p-puedo, n-no cuando m-mis amigos están mal.- sollozó temblando y Viktor le abrazó para reconfortarlo-N-No quiero que le p-pase nada…

—Él va a estar bien, Yuri, no te preocupes.- le acarició el rostro quitándole las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas-Es fuerte, no va a rendirse.

—Quiero verlo, Viktor, por favor llévame a verlo.

—De acuerdo, pediré que nos lleven al hospital.

Ambos se enlistaron de manera rápida dejando a sus perritos encargados con el mayordomo mientras se iban al hospital para ver estado del querido amigo de su cerdito.

.

 _Horas antes_

—Oh vamos, _my korean honey_ , no te pongas así.- el canadiense mayor veía divertido los arranques fúricos, muy graciosos a su ver, por parte del pequeño coreano quien le fulminaba con su mirada-Disfruta de la estadía aquí.

—¿Disfrutar? ¿Cómo demonios quieres que disfrute mi estadía si ni bien llegaste a mi casa me secuestraste sin decirle nada más a mis padres y al llegar te la pasas coqueteando con todas las mujeres de este lugar?-siseó de manera fría y pateando al mayor cuando le hizo un piropo a una chica que pasaba con un exuberante bikini-Eres un jodido mujeriego peor que el idiota de Leroy.

—Hm, desde luego que lo soy. Pero no te frustres, baby, que no lo hago en serio.-sonrió galán-No puedo desatender a mis fans.

Seung Gil no sabía si golpearlo hasta la muerte o dejarlo ahí solo y regresar a su casa para consentir a su querido Jindo (4). Todo menos estar con ese odioso tipo. De todos los lugares a donde pudiesen ir a pasar un momento "divertido" a A.J. se le ocurre llevárselo a un parque acuático. Él y el agua no se llevaban bien, al menos no hablando de manera congelada: Seung Gil Lee era un hombre que pertenecía a las pistas congeladas, no a las piscinas; sus patines tenían cuchillas que lo hacían deslizarle en la helada superficie, no una tabla de surf; él amaba el hielo de la pista, no la molesta agua sospechosa de ese odioso lugar.

No podía negar que el canadiense mayor tenía lo suyo en cuanto a habilidades en el surf: era habilidoso y tenaz, se movía con gracia y agresividad, imponiéndose como el rey de las olas. Además de que estaba como quería, todo un sex symbol, luciéndose en ese traje de baño, que muchas y muchos mueren por tener…pero con su detestable actitud lo arruinaba todo.

Le escuchó llamarlo y giró su rostro hasta donde estaba el canadiense: este estaba en pos de tomar una ola enorme de esa piscina de olas con la multitud aclamándolo como todo un rey. Cuando el canadiense lo vio sonrió con galanura y le señaló guiñándole un ojo mientras alguien le ofrecía un micrófono desde una tabla de surf

—Esto está dedicado para ti, _my queen (5)_.

Seung Gil se crispó como gato al que le echan agua sosteniéndose de su tabla de surf y después vio a A.J. deslizarse maravillando a todo aquel mortal que lo veía, logrando que todos lo alabaran al surcar las olas luciendo como todo un chico deportista. El agua que caía sobre él se deslizaba de manera erótica por su bronceada piel…¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?! ¡¿Él, queriendo ser el agua que recorriera su piel?! ¡Ni muerto!

Vio de lejos al "rey A.J." salir de las olas victorioso e ir aclamado por sus fans por una bebida refrescante mientras él se quedaba en la alberca rumiando su coraje. Ese maldito del Leroy mayor ¿Qué se creía? ¿Por qué demonios lo había comprado? No lo entendía. De seguro eran sus ideas locas de canadiense mujeriego y solo era la diversión del momento de ese tipo. Además, no por nada olía que el nombre de Viktor Nikiforov estuviese involucrado ahí y ya se hacía una idea de lo que eso significaba.

Se acomodó en la tabla de surfear y con parsimonia, y un poco de nervios, se deslizó hasta que tomó posición en la ola y momentos después tomó equilibrio parándose en la tabla sin temblar. Lo estaba haciendo bien, no era tan difícil como decían. Él lo había hecho un par de veces en el pasado cuando se iba de vacaciones con su familia a la playa…pero lo suyo era el hielo por lo que dejó de practicarlo.

Sin embargo, él no notó la enorme ola que se había formado detrás de él ni mucho menos pudo prevenir lo que pasó después: la gigantesca ola azotó de manera violenta contra su cuerpo haciendo que su cabeza golpeara fuertemente contra la tabla perdiendo el sentido y se fuera hundiendo poco a poco en el fondo.

.

.

Cuando volvió en sí se dio cuenta de que estaba en el hospital: la cabeza le mataba, su garganta ardía a horrores y le dolía el respirar. Tenía unas cánulas en su nariz, cables por su cuerpo y sentía su frente vendada. Apretó su mano derecha sintiendo algo envolver su dedo y por la molestia trató de quitárselo pero no pudo ya que dos manos lo impidieron: sus dueños eran su hermano mayor Taeyang y el otro era su muy querido amigo Yuri, quienes se veían con los ojos llorosos con claro signo de llanto.

—Y-Yuri…hermano…

—Hermanito, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?

—M-mi cabeza me duele…todo me duele-su voz salió rasposa-¿Qué me pasó?

—¿No lo recuerdas?-negó levemente ante la pregunta de su hermano-Caíste de la tabla de surf debido a que una ola te tiró: estuviste varios minutos debajo del agua y por lo visto tragaste mucha agua. Afortunadamente alguien pudo reanimarte y traerte al hospital.

—¿Quién lo hizo?

—Él lo hizo.- Yuri señaló a su lado izquierdo donde un muy dormido A.J. sostenía su otra mano sin posibilidad de soltarla-Phichit me contó ya que él andaba por ahí con Otabek, salieron por café pero ahorita regresan, que tu caíste de tu tabla y él dejó de hacer lo que hacía por ir a salvarte. Te sacó de la piscina y te dio primeros auxilios hasta que tosiste toda el agua; después, con traje de baño y todo, te llevó en brazos hasta el auto de Otabek y te trajeron al hospital. Phichit me dijo que aun cuando llegaron él no dejaba de darte respiración de boca a boca.- eso lo puso tremendamente rojo-Duraste un par de horas inconsciente pero afortunadamente estás mejor.

—Te quedarás en observación por hoy y ya mañana, dependiendo de tu progreso, podrás salir.- pronto se vio envuelto en los cálidos brazos de su hermano-No me asustes así de nuevo, no sabes lo aterrado que estuve cuando te vi llegar en brazos del mayor de los Leroy todo mojado, pálido y sin sentido.

—L-Lo siento, prometo no volver a hacerlo.

—Afortunadamente estás bien y todo ya quedó en el pasado.-su amigo Yuri los hizo volver en sí y les calmó por el momento amargo-Traten de descansar, fue un susto grande para todos.

—Ve a casa, Yuri, tú también deberías estar descansado.- el mayor vio el reloj en la repisa y notó que ya casi era media noche-Ya es tarde.

—Me quedaré aquí para cuidarlo.-el japonés se puso firme-Seung Gil ha estado conmigo y Yurio también cuando me hospitalizan y se quedan conmigo hasta que me dan de alta. Ahora me toca cuidarlo.

—Gracias, pequeño Yuri, eres un buen amigo. Y un buen hermanito honorario.- el mayor de los hermanos le despeinó el cabello- Iré a traer unas mantas extras y algo de comer.

El mayor salió y mientras tanto Yuri se puso a platicar con él de lo sucedido y también el japonés lo ponía al tanto de lo que había pasado mientras estaba inconsciente. Yuri supo de sus miedos infundados y él más que nadie sabía el porqué su amigo se comportaba así: Yuri era el único que conocía los más profundos secretos de sus dos mejores amigos y ellos al igual.

—Pienso que deberías darle una oportunidad, Seung, abrir tu corazón y perder el miedo. No es tan mal chico: no se ha despegado de ti desde que te ingresaron a la habitación.- Yuri le acomodó las mantas para que no tuviese frío-No tengas miedo.

—¿Y si me lastima?

—Fácil: Yurio y yo lo acabaremos.

El coreano rio levemente dejándose caer en el sueño pensando en las posibilidades que su amigo le había planteado.

El canadiense mayor se despertó por un mensaje de su celular, que ignoró una vez que lo leyó, y se dio cuenta que no estaba él solo con su honey en la habitación: vio a su hermano J.J. dormido en una esquina del amplio sillón teniendo en su regazo a un muy dormido Yurio luciendo un gesto huraño; su casi cuñado Taeyang dormido en el regazo del patriarca Nikiforov y este lo sostenía firmemente; Viktor Nikiforov abrazaba y acunaba en su regazo a su muy dormido casi novio Yuri todo arropadito como si fuese un bebé; a los dos chicos que lo ayudaron, el chico llamado Phichit y Otabek, dormidos recargados en sus hombros mutuamente en el suelo; un dormido Chris servía de almohada de un pequeño Minami quien roncaba a pierna suelta; los novios Guang y Leo dormían muy acaramelados tapados con una manta de animal print rosa.

Vio también que la mano que él había sostenido en un principio ahora estaba entrelazada a la suya. Sonrió aliviado levantándola y llevándola a sus labios para besarla delicadamente con cuidado de no quitarle la vía del suero.

—Descansa, _my queen_ , que el rey velará tus sueños.- no pudo resistirse y le robó un beso- _Je t'aime (6)._

 _._

 _._

 _(1)_ _Malo_

 _(2)_ _Bomboncito coreano_

 _(3)_ _Mi amor_

 _(4)_ _Es una raza de perros proveniente de Corea, Seung Gil Lee en el anime tiene uno._

 _(5)_ _Mi reina_

 _(6)_ _Te amo en francés_

 _Eso sería todo por este día. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Si es así, posteen un review con lo que sintieron. Estaremos leyéndonos pronto. En el siguiente cap estará la parte de Yurio y J.J._

 ** _Próximo capítulo:_** ** _Una cita sobre hielo_**

 _"_ _No hay nada más romántico que un baile sobre hielo"_


	10. 3er día: Una cita sobre hielo

_Hola hola queridas y queridos lectores. Les saludo cordialmente. Este mensaje ya lo había puesto en el otro fic, Babyon ice!, pero lo pongo en este para quienes no habían leido el otro fic sepan el motivo de mi ausencia y demás._

 _Me disculpo de antemano por mi ausencia larga, se merecen una explicación del porqué de ella. He pasado por momentos muy duros que francamente pusieron mi estado emocional mal._

 _Hace dos semanas estaba preparando la actualización triple, como ya estaba planteando que estaba haciendola, y preparaba los caps de esa semana. Me informan que fallece un familiar, una pequeñita niña que ya llevaba tiempo enferma. La noticia me puso mal y literalmente me olvidé de todo por ello. Estuve mal, lloré y en el funeral fue un momento en el cual me puse peor. No comprendía porqué pasaba esto, era una pequeñita que yo confiaba en que iba a salir adelante, que su salud mejoraría, que ya estaba empezando a avanzar...más sin embargo, los planes de Dios son otros y ahora ella está allá en el cielo. Les pido comprensión por ese lado, no fue mi intención no actualizar, y sin más que otra cosa les pido a quienes oren, una oración por la familia de la pequeñita, en especial por su madre, para que tengan fortaleza y resignación. Perder a un hijo es un dolor indescriptible. DEspués de ello, mi inspiración flaqueó y fue dificil recuperarla. La vida sigue y sé que ella está en un lugar mejor._

 _Por otro lado, he estado al pendiente de sus reviews y les agradezco infinitamente por dejar tan bonitas palabras. Muchas gracias, sus palabras me levantan los animos y me alientan a seguir. Les prometo que después, cuando acabe alguno de mis fics, subir otros con ideas frescas. Además de que les iba a avisar que estaré participando en el reto de apertura de un nuevo foro sobre Yuri on ice! Desde aquí les invito a que se unan es divertido y con ideas muy inovadoras y geniales. Para mayores informes, la autora de esto es IceDaddy, miembro de FF._

 _Agradecimientos a:_ Fannynyanyan1912, jessicaraya, HoleInYourFace, camilita88, iris dani, Aly Zama, skarllet northman, hitomi79, Taurus95, eclipse total, Kyary-Chan13, aiko musume, Anne, Mai-K, Serena Azul, Pazhitaa714, Dara moon, Waleska Ramirez, Larix959, NoisulIvone, Kurara Matsumoto, lovemikey23, Lucy Oraki, Natalia Arana, irisdani, Seorita Ce y Adriana454.

Quienes sigan mi fic Snow angel mañana les subo la conty. Para ese preparen los potes con helado y los kleenex.

Ahora sí, a leer y nos leeremos en las notas finales.

.

.

.

Afortunadamente el amigo de su cerdito estaba mejorando y en un par de días le darían de alta. Viktor estuvo junto con Yuri muy al pendiente al igual que su padre, debido que se trataba de su pequeño cuñado, queriendo hacer más méritos con sus futuros suegro y asegurar a su prometido antes de la boda.

Mientras tanto, Yuri regresó a su hogar para lamento de Viktor ya que él no quería separarse de su lado. Literalmente le lloriqueó cuando lo fue a dejar a su casa haciendo berrinche como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Vaya, hasta Macacchin estuvo gimoteando cuando tuvo que despedirse de su adorada Vicchan.

Pero hoy Viktor haría algo distinto para su cita con su cerdito. Lo iba a llevar a patinar a la pista de patinaje de hielo de la ciudad. Previamente la había alquilado solo para ellos, la más grande, y ambos tendrían su día romántico sobre la pista. Ya había mandado a su chofer con las cosas necesarias para dejarlas en el lugar. Días antes había ido con su modista para mandarle hacer varios trajes tanto para él como para su cerdito, todo para ese momento.

Nuevamente madrugó temprano y había invitado a su cerdito a su mansión para desayunar y de ahí se irían a la pista.

Solo que hubo un pequeño imprevisto.

—Lo siento, Viktor, pero no puedo con esto.

—P-Pero Yuri, no me digas eso…-Viktor comenzó a pensar en todos los escenarios, los más catastróficos, al escuchar a su cerdito hablar de esa manera-Yuri, no…

—Viktor no digas más. No puedo seguir con esto. No puedo más.

—Yuri, ¿Qué hice mal? ¿En qué fallé?- el pobre ya se andaba jalando los pelos-Por favor, Yuri~

—No puedo permitir que tu sigas con esto.- sin embargo Yuri se puso firme, para horror de Viktor quien ya veía venir el final de su historia no comenzada de amor-No puedo permitir que seas tu quien cargue con todo.

—¿Eh?

—Es por eso que yo quiero preparar el desayuno y los aperitivos.-suspiró su cerdito poniéndose colorado-H-Has sido muy detallista conmigo, y quiero compensártelo de alguna manera.

—No hay necesidad de eso, Yuri, quiero consentirte y hacerte sentir especial.-le tomó de la mano y le dio un beso dedicándole unos ojitos matadores de pasión-Me lo compensas con cada minuto que pasas a mi lado.

—Aún así quiero hacerlo.- sin embargo, su cerdito era terco y desafiante…esa faceta le gustaba y mucho-Por favor, Viktor, esta vez déjame hacerlo.

Y esa carita, con esos ojitos pispiretos haciendo que sus mejillas se vieran más achuchables que de costumbre hicieron que la cordura de Viktor se fuera a la coladera: lo abrazó restregando su mejilla contra la de Yuri dándole vueltas sin parar.

—Está bien, Yuri, las cocinas esta mañana están bajo tu mando.

—Gracias, Viktor.

Después de darle un beso en la mejilla Yuri se fue hacia las cocinas de la mansión, dejando a Viktor fantaseando con un montón de corazones y Yuris con alitas. Vaya, hasta su padre bajó y le vio en ese estado. Su mayordomo le dijo lo que había sucedido y el mayor se alegró sintiendo que cada vez su tierno Yuri estaba más cerca de convertirse en todo un Nikiforov.

—Perfecto, ya que mi adorado y tierno Yuri está en las cocinas le pediré que me prepare un tazón extra grande de su exquisito katsudon y un delicioso pastel de moras.- se quedó pensativo-Tal vez si le ruego un poco también acepte mi oferta de quedarse aquí para que cocine para mí. Prepara el borsht mucho mejor que un ruso jaja. Yuri, Yuri~

Y Viktor corrió tras su padre para evitar que monopolizara a su cerdito. Después de todo, el desayuno valió la pena, su cerdito solo cocinaría para él cuando estuvieran casados.

Una vez desayunaron, Viktor lo llevó a la pista de hielo para darle la sorpresa. Solo que lo llevaba con los ojos vendados y casi, casi, lo llevaba en brazos ya que se dio cuenta de que su cerdito era muy torpe cuando no podía ver.

—Viktor, ¿A dónde me llevas? ¿De qué se trata?

—Ya lo verás, Yuri, es una sorpresa.

Cuando le quitó la venda de los ojos escuchó el jadeo de sorpresa que dio Yuri al ver la pista hermosamente decorada y con los trajes pulcramente arreglados en una silla no muy lejos de ahí. Viktor le extendió a Yuri el suyo, uno blanco con plateado tipo príncipe, mientras el suyo era negro con dorado. Ambos se vistieron por separado en unos vestidores de la pista y salieron para encontrarse. Viktor se adelantó a la pista dando una vuelta alrededor de ella y quedando en el centro justo en la mira de un sonrojado Yuri por ver a su amor platónico, y no tan imposible, con ese elegante traje.

—Para ti, Yuri. Este programa nunca se lo había mostrado a nadie.-alzó su mano elegantemente y chasqueó los dedos-Maestro, por favor.

La suave música comenzó a sonar en el lugar, era una pieza que Yuri reconoció enseguida: Over the waves: Sobre las olas. Aquel vals que le gustaba mucho escuchar en la clase de música y más cuando veía a Viktor, a escondidas, tocarlo con el piano y con el violín. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero amaba ver al ruso cuando tocaba esa pieza. Y verlo ejecutar un programa libre de ella era aun más mágico.

Viktor hacía saltos complejos, varias veces ejecutaba su peculiar flip cuádruple haciendo variaciones con los movimientos y desenvolviéndose con elegancia. Yuri creía ver a un príncipe como en los cuentos que sus padres, más su abuelo, le leían haciéndose a la idea que algún día encontraría a su ansiado y esperado príncipe. Lo estaba viendo ahí, y ahora. Por momentos pensó que Viktor no se movía en una pista de hielo: sino en una de mármol de un enorme palacio, en un gran baile donde él era el príncipe que maravillaba y deslumbraba a cuanta doncella y ser viviente le miraran. Y a él, especialmente a él, le invitaba a bailar con él, a ser parte de esa hermosa fantasía de cuentos de hadas. Ese fue el final de la fantasía, cuando Viktor dio un par de vueltas quedando con la mano extendida hacia Yuri, anhelando una respuesta.

Yuri ingresó a la pista mientras Viktor salía. Pero antes de hacerlo, sujetó la mano de su cerdito mirándole con ojos anhelantes.

—Yuri, quiero hacerte una petición.-el japonés no pudo negarse ante tan petición de su príncipe de hielo-Quiero que interpretes "Yuri on ice".

—¿Cuál es esa Viktor? Nunca la había escuchado.

—Antes era "For my lover"-Yuri se puso colorado-Pero ahora deseo que se llame así. Porque esa canción relata la historia del amante que anhelo, aquel con quien sueño, aquel que se ha robado mi corazón.-Viktor le besó la frente-Yuri, ¿Me harías el honor?

Yuri asintió y tomó posición de inicio al mismo tiempo en que Viktor se situaba frente al piano, que usando sus poderosas influencias de heredero millonario ruso trajo al lugar, para dar comienzo al programa libre. Viktor al verlo así se llenó de inspiración tocando como nunca mientras veía a Yuri bailar en esa pista. Casi se desconcentra al verlo hacer los saltos sin fallos y también cuando hacia la rutina de pasos.

Era él, el amante de sus sueños, aquel ángel que cada noche entraba a su paraíso a deslumbrar con su magia y presencia, haciéndole el más bello y hermoso de los lugares. A veces había ocasiones en las cuales no quería despertar, quería seguir soñando con él, con Yuri, en aquel paraíso en el cual ambos existían y solo estaban ellos dos. Yuri bailaba cual ángel sobre hielo, con una gracia tan especial que él nunca podría ejecutarla. El ángel, su ángel, suyo y de nadie más.

Finalizó la pieza viendo como Yuri le miraba en su pose final, dedicándole aquella sonrisa tan deslumbrante que solo podía ver cuando soñaba con él. Y ahora la veía en la realidad, y solo para él. Corriendo a la velocidad de la luz, como si le dijeran a una otaku que Sebastian Michaelis estuviese envuelto en papel de regalo y disponible para quien llegara a él primero, hasta la pista donde sin previo aviso se lanzó a Yuri en pos de abrazarlo y estrecharlo contra sí.

Ambos descansaron un poco y después Viktor con decisión se llevó a Yuri hasta el centro de la pista haciendo un chasquido de dedos para que los músicos tomaran sus puestos de nuevo. Yuri miró interrogante a Viktor y después este le miró con determinación, y un brillo raro y especial en sus ojos azules.

—Baila conmigo "Stay close to me", Yuri.

Yuri se puso de los mil colores dejando que los nervios lo invadieran: esa pieza era el emblema de su amor platónico. Viktor la interpretaba con gracia y belleza, era un espectáculo digno de ver y admirar. Pero que él le pidiera bailar esa pieza junto a él era algo irreal. Era como aquel sueño que tantas veces tuvo y que ahora se cumplía.

—¿D-De verdad? Pero Viktor…

—Lo harás bien, Yuri, yo lo sé.

—Pero ¿Y si fallo y me caigo? ¿Y si te lastimo?-musitó con miedo bajando su rostro-Nunca he patinado en pareja junto a alguien…

—Confía en mí, Yuri. Lo harás bien.- le levantó el rostro-Has tu magia y yo me encargo del resto. Dance with me, my beloved angel~

Como si ese fuese el último impulso para hacerlo, Yuri tomó la mano de Viktor mientras ambos se deslizaban en el hielo tomando la posición de inicio. La música pronto dio comienzo y ellos iniciaron el programa de manera muy sincronizada. Ambos se lucían en la pista, como si hubiesen ensayado miles de veces hasta lograr la perfección. Viktor le alzó en vilo en el aire, sosteniéndolo mientras hacia un giro y devolviéndole al hielo sin titubear o resbalar.

Mientras él hacía unos cuantos pasos solo, dejó que Yuri interpretara la siguiente parte del programa: dejó hacerlo aquel flip cuádruple, y casi chilló de emoción al verlo ser ejecutado perfectamente sin fallos, y además de que vio como Yuri perdía el miedo y se desenvolvía de una manera tan hermosa y especial.

Llegó un punto en que ambos estaban bailando un verdadero vals sobre el hielo, olvidándose de que estaban en un lugar lleno de gente, olvidándose de sus miedos, olvidándose del mundo. Solo estaban ellos dos, era su momento, su mágico y romántico momento. Ninguno despegaba la mirada del otro. Viktor se sentía verdaderamente en un sueño: bailando con su cerdito, apegándolo a él, bailando en una pista de hielo tal y como tantas veces soñó, ya casi pensaba que estaba bailando el vals de su boda…lo único malo era que no era su boda y no estaban solos: pronto ya comenzó a escuchar chillidos y apoyo de las personas que estaban en aquel lugar. Notó a Yuri ponerse nervioso y le apegó más a él para evitar eso.

—No los escuches, Yuri, ignora que están aquí.-susurró en su oído mientras lo aferraba a él-Solo somos tu y yo. Solo existimos tu y yo justo aquí y ahora. Es nuestro momento, es nuestro mundo.

Consideró llevarlo después a la pista de hielo de su mansión: ahí nadie los interrumpiría, estarían solos…excepto por el metiche de su padre, quien seguramente se plantaría ahí y les tomaría video y fotos, para recordar sus tiempos de juventud cuando él también era patinador.

Viktor le alzó haciendo unos giros sosteniéndolo con firmeza y delicadeza, reavivando el momento tan especial para ambos. Era tan perfecto. Ni Disney podría igualar la magia de tan encantador momento. Si estuviesen compitiendo en el GP en la categoría de parejas, serían los favoritos para ganar la presea del primer lugar…esa última idea no estaba mal. Consideraría preguntarle a Yuri sobre si quería ser su pareja para los concursos.

Casi al finalizar la música Viktor terminó abrazando a Yuri, inclinándolo por un lado como si en cualquier momento lo fuese a besar, como aquella hermosa princesa en los brazos del caballeroso y apuesto príncipe.

Los aplausos los sacaron de sus fantasías devolviéndolos a la realidad. Viktor y Yuri vieron anonadados como el público de ahí les alababa arrojándoles flores, peluches, y coloridos confetis. Silbidos y porras se alzaban, al igual que notaron muchos flashes de cámaras nada discretas. Yuri se abrazó a él todo rojo por la vergüenza de haber sido visto mientras un muy sonriente Viktor le abrazaba y calmaba.

Salieron de ahí con el montón de peculiares arreglos puestos en el auto del chofer. Llegaron a la casa de Viktor donde ambos se dieron un baño y después se quedaron en la alcoba del mayor viendo las estrellas en aquella enorme cama-mecedora en compañía de Makacchin y Vicchan, a quien habían dejado ahí en la mañana.

—Fue un gran día…y no un sueño.

—Es la primera vez que lo digo. En sueños sentí lo inimaginable…en la realidad, fue lo mejor.- Viktor besó el cabello de Yuri sin soltarlo de su abrazo-No deseo que esta semana acabe, Yuri.

—Ni yo, Viktor, no lo deseo.

—Aunque falta la mejor parte.

.

.

Momento J.J.-Yurio (El que les prometí)

—Gatito ruso~ ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme asesinamente? No estás disfrutando del momento.

—¿De verdad me preguntas, eso? ¿Por qué rayos me trajiste a una cena tan cliché?

—No es cliché, gatito, es única.

—¿En un yate, con violines, vino, y montones de rosas rojas?

Bueno, si a eso se le podía llamar cliché. El canadiense había pedido a sus padres usar el yate especial para llevar a su gatito a una cena super romántica como en aquellas películas que veía su hermana. No había usado el suyo ya que ese era muy moderno e inadecuado, no era el requerido para el momento. Gastó todos sus ahorros, las mesadas de sus padres, para poder arreglarlo.

Ir por su gatito a su casa fue una odisea: su abuelo le odiaba y casi le da con el rodillo de no ser porque le mandó una botella de vodka especial junto con el libro "Las mil y un recetas de pirozhkis" al mismo tiempo que distrajo a los mininos de su hada rusa con bocadillos especiales.

En todo el camino no dejó de mirarle amenazante y sospechoso. No lo culpaba: se lo merecía.

—Disfruta el momento, Yuri, sería una pena desperdiciarlo.

—¿Cómo sé que esto no se trata de una de tus tretas de conquista?

Ciertamente no podía culparlo. Yurio se compraba como un enorme caparazón duro de romper, pero que escondía un frágil y temeroso corazón. Le vio pararse de la mesa y situarse en la baranda del yate, viendo el mar de noche, perdiendo su mirada en ese oscuro escenario. Era hora: o dejaba de ser idiota y ponerse en plan cursi soltando toda la sopa, o perder a su gatito para siempre…otra vez.

—Porque hace mucho tiempo que dejé de tomarte como uno más.

El rubio le miró todo sospechoso aferrando sus dedos del borde de la baranda mientras ambos veían el hermoso manto oscuro repleto de brillantes estrellas.

—Lo juro, Yuri, simplemente ya no hay nadie más en mi vida ni en mis pensamientos más que tú.

—Sí claro.

—No lo digo en son de broma, lo digo enserio.- el canadiense le miró a los ojos haciéndole tragar saliva. Maldito Leroy con esa seriedad-Confieso que fui un idiota en aquel entonces. Era un inmaduro, bueno aún tengo mis momentos, un idiota impulsivo que quería que el mundo estuviese a sus pies y tener toda la atención solo para él. Sin importar los sentimientos de los demás.

"Tú eres diferente, Yuri, tú no te dejaste llevar tan rápido por mis halagos o por mis encantos. Me rechazaste, te impusiste firme y no te dejaste doblegar por mí. Fuiste la única persona verdaderamente honesta en el mundo como para hacerme ver mis errores y que solo era un patético rey ególatra que estaba muy, muy equivocado de rumbo.

—Vaya, hasta que te escucho decir algo honesto.

—Me hiciste sentir humano, me hiciste sentir lo que verdaderamente es querer a alguien y no solo andar de calenturiento y coqueto, buscando algo que sé que no será real. Solo algo vacío e inútil.-se sorprendió de que se escuchara tan honesto-Y también me hiciste saber que lo verdadero no cae a tus pies simplemente por tu gran presencia.

—¡¿Y qué esperabas?! ¡¿Qué cayera como tonta enamorada ante tus pies?!-chilló el rubio alzando su mentón de manera petulante-Pues claro que no. Yo no me doblego tan fácilmente.

—Eso ya me quedó claro.- rio de manera sincera-¿Me darás la oportunidad, gatito ruso?

Yurio se encontró en un dilema grande ya que notaba que el canadiense de pacotilla no mentía y por primera vez en años sonaba sincero. Siempre pensó que este día llegaría, que algún día el canadiense le diría eso. Pero no pensó que se haría realidad: no después de lo que pasó. Sin embargo, ahora se presentaba esta oportunidad: ¿La tomaba o la dejaba ir?

—Está bien, pero ni creas que andarás de coqueto por ahí. Y pobre de ti si me entero o lo veo: me vengaré de manera más cruel aun.- sonrió maldoso-Mucho peor que con mis queridos bebés.

—¿Hay algo peor que tu ejército de gatos?-J.J. sudó de manera fría-¿En especial de tu gato persa?-recordó cuando este le atacó y le dejó peor que si fuera un perro-¿De verdad hay algo peor?

—¿Quién dijo que solo tengo gatos pequeños?-Yurio sacó su celular y le mostró una fotografía al canadiense-Este es mi bebé más grande.

El moreno se quedó helado al ver la fotografía que el rubio le mostraba: Yurio salía abrazando a un enorme tigre blanco mientras tomaba la fotografía y el enorme felino, al parecer, servía de almohada para el chico. ¡¿Ese era su "bebé"?! ¡Ese gato enorme podría tragárselo de un bocado!

—¿C-Cómo es que tienes a este t-tigre?

—Hace unos años, concretamente unos seis, mientras estaba en Rusia yo vivía con mis padres y mi abuelo en la mansión de la familia. Me sentía muy solo ya que no tenía amigos y mi único amigo, mi gatito Boris*, había muerto por la edad. Hacía berrinche y ni siquiera los pirozhki de mi abuelo me animaban. Estaba en el jardín de la mansión jugando con una pelota cuando de repente escuché unos maullidos muy leves.- el rubio recordó con nostalgia-Fui hasta donde se escuchaba y vi a un pequeño tigre blanco el cual estaba lastimado de una patita. Se dejó hacer dócilmente por mi y lo llevé al interior de la casa espantando a mis padres y a todos por ello. Le cuidamos bien y le curamos mientras mi padre investigaba como es que había llegado a la casa. Lo supimos un par de días después: había un lugar que criaba de manera ilegal felinos y otros animales exóticos. Pudin* escapó de ahí y llegó a la casa.* se hicieron las denuncias correspondientes y mi padre junto con otros regentes, se pusieron a dialogar sobre como reubicarían a los animales encontrados.

"Mi abuelo donó uno de sus espacios para hacerlo una reserva y así los animales pudiesen vivir de manera cómoda y en libertad. Al momento de querer ubicar a Pudin, lloré como nunca y al parecer él se sentía de la misma manera ya que cada vez que lo llevaban se escapaba y llegaba a casa. Padre consiguió un permiso especial y Pudin pudo quedarse con nosotros además de recibir clases de amaestramiento para que pudiese convivir perfectamente con nosotros.

"Lo malo fue que mi abuelo y yo tuvimos que mudarnos a Detroit y Pudin no pudo viajar con nosotros. Me dolió mucho dejarlo en Rusia y la despedida fue muy dolorosa. A los pocos días, mamá y papá me llamaron para decirme que Pudin estaba muy enfermo y el encargado decía que era porque me extrañaba mucho. Nuevamente papá consiguió los permisos especiales y Pudin pudo estar conmigo aquí en Detroit. Nos vimos obligados a dejar el departamento y comprar una mansión más grande para que Pudin tuviese un espacio suficiente y adecuarla para que pudiese vivir ahí. Se lleva muy bien con mis demás gatos.

—Así que, si me haces sufrir…Pudin irá por ti.

—No será necesario, me tendré que ganar al gatito.-aunque por dentro J.J. tenía miedo de que el rubio cumpliera su amenaza y le echara al Pudin encima-Y a ti también. Te lo demostraré.

—E-Está bien.- musitó tsundere pero colorado como un tomate…hasta que sintió al canadiense abrazarlo como si fuese un peluche-Pero no abuses de tu suerte.

—Solo doy una probada al pastel que me espera.

Bueno, al menos podía aceptar un pequeño beso en su ruborizada mejilla.

.

.

 _¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? De ser así posteen un review y recomienden esta historia y las demás. Hagamos que el fandom crezca, también posteen recomendaciones de otros fics que conozcan y si son autoras tambien recomienden sus obras._

 _Por cierto...¿Alguien conoce a Lizie CoBlack? Me dejó picada con un fic omegaverse titulado Viktor Nikiforov. ¿Alguien sabe cuando actualiza?_

 **Próximo capítulo:** **4to día: una serenata a la luz de la luna**

 ** _"_** ** _No hay nada mejor para acompañar al amor, que una guitarra y una dulce canción"_**


	11. 4to día:una serenata a la luz de la luna

_Hola queridas y queridos lectores._

 _-Sale la autora siendo amenazada por Viktor con una hacha muy al estilo "American psycho"- Una enorme disculpa por no haber podido actualizar el fic y los demás. Pero me han sucedido dos cosas que no tenía previstas..._

 _V: ¡Esas no son excusas, Snow! ¡Me has dejado sin mi cerdito!_

 _¡Está bien! ¡Ya te lo daré!...Cómo les decía, estuve ausente por dos motivos: uno es la escuela. Como ya les había mencionado en este fic o en los otros, es mi último año universitario y mi trabajo de titulación me había absorbido mucho. Y el segundo..._

 _Parecerá algo ridículo pero jeje es el karma. Me pasó lo que a los tres chicos (Yuuri, Yuri y Seung Gil) en Baby on ice!: Me rompieron el corazón. Estaba saliendo con un chico, todo iba bien pero al final resultó alguien que no creía. Dolió mucho y anduve triste, y sin ganas de escribir. No quería escribir para que los caps no salieran a medias o mal hechos. Pero afortunadamente con apoyo de amigos, y demás, lo estoy superando. Ya encontraré mi media naranja. Un consejito chicas y chicos: Nunca se ilusionen a la primera. Piensen alto pero con los pies en la tierra, porque si los despegan, el golpe dolerá mucho._

 _V: ¡Ahora a lo que nos importa!-le apunta con la hacha-¡El cap con mi cerdito!_

 _¡Bien! Ya que Viktor me está amenazando, y antes de que vengan los otros, les dejo el cap nuevo. He vuelto a la acción!_

 _Antes que otra cosa, les agradezco infinitamente las muestras de apoyo que me han estado dando. Son los mejores lectores que todo autor desearía tener._

 _Dejenme decirles que este fic ya está llegando a su fin- Viktor la vio con ojos psicópatas-¡No me veas así! A lo sumo, le quedan como unos 6 caps. Pero prometo darle un bonito fin. Ya que se vienen más proyectos (Uno que viene con temática de mafia-omegaverse y otro que trata de personalidades muy suculento)._

 _V: Solo por eso te perdono-no suelta el hacha para nada-pero ahora si. ¡Al grano!_

 _DE nueva cuenta les agradezco el apoyo y espero que el cap les guste mucho. Por cierto, la canción que aparece en el fic es "Lost in love" de Air suply. Es hermosa!_

 _A leer!-se larga corriendo ya que Viktor comenzó a perseguirla._

 _._

.

.

—Vitya, Vitya, despierta…

—Cinco minutos más, papá, estoy en una cita con Yuri.-Viktor se movía entre sueños con una sonrisa enorme causando una enorme rabia en el poco paciente Yakov-Déjanos solos. Sáquese muy lejos. Shu shu~

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué diablos pasa con ese lenguaje?! ¡¿Y cómo te atreves a confundirme con tu padre?! ¡Despierta con un carajo!

—Lo siento, padre, pero mi cerdito es más importante…Deja tu mensaje y después te atenderé.-un adormilado Viktor se removía en aquel sofá de cuero negro ante la mirada rabiosa de un Yakov que estaba junto a él-Estamos llegando a la mejor parte.

—Vitya, no lo diré dos veces…

— _Can you hear my heart beat~_

—¡VITYA!

—We were born to make history!

El puño de Viktor se elevó en el aire y fue a parar a la cara de Yakov dejándolo noqueado en el suelo. Viktor se despertó de lleno y después se dio cuenta de la presencia de Yakov en el suelo. Le piqueteó para ver si despertaba sin lograrlo. Instantes después llegó Lilia y atónita vio a su ex marido en el suelo con los ojos en espiral.

—¡¿Qué pasó, Vitya?!

—Emmmm, ¿El golpe del amor, quizás?

Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras ayudaba al plateado a subir al mayor al sofá. Ya después despertaría. Ambos se fueron a la terraza a tomar un poco de té mientras Viktor le pedía consejos a ella sobre como poder conquistar al cerdito más querido de todo el mundo-de su mundo nada más-.

—¿Podrías ayudarme, Lilia?

—Está bien, ya que Yakov no podrá por obvias razones.

—Me quedé dormido en medio de su regaño.- admitió avergonzado-¡Ayúdame por favor!

—Bien, al parecer ya has intentado casi todo.-ella vio la lista de cosas que Viktor le extendió-Pero te falta un detalle crucial.

—¿Qué me falta, Lilia?

—Una serenata.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?

Viktor la vio de manera extraña y hasta confundida. Nunca se le había ocurrido esa idea. Lilia se palmeó el rostro con exasperación: hombres, todos eran iguales. Nunca entendían bien el cómo conquistar a alguien. Parecía que solo con mirarles bonito, coquetearles y ya estaba todo listo. Se notaba que era fiel discípulo de su ex esposo. No le enseñó a pensar con el corazón, para esos casos, sino que más bien con todo menos eso. ¡¿Cómo demonios se suponía que iba a conquistar a Yuri, su fiel y más querido alumno junto con el pequeño punk ruso, con esa mentalidad tan idiotamente lenta?! Ella le dio una mirada fugaz y poniéndose en acción: le iba a enseñar todo lo que le faltaba para que fuese un verdadero "caballero" hecho y derecho.

—Vitya, en vista de que no has aprendido bien lo básico sobre costumbres y modos de conquistar a una pareja, me veré en la enorme necesidad de enseñarte todo eso ya que por lo visto, el inútil de Yakov ha sido un fracaso.-Viktor chilló cuando la rusa le jaló de la oreja y lo llevaba al despacho que conservaba en la casa-Aprenderás desde el comienzo, y no saldrás de aquí hasta que lo sepas. ¡Lo estudiarás hasta que lo ames!

—¡Pero Lilia!

—¡Lilia nada! ¡¿Quién crees que le enseñó a tu padre todo lo que sabe?! ¡¿Yakov?! ¡Si él hubiera sido a tu padre tu madre le hubiese puesto una maceta de sombrero! ¡Menos charla y más acción! ¡Ahora, a estudiar! ¡Te enseñaré a ser un caballero tan decente que ningún ser vivo te rechazará!

.

.

—Esto es difícil, nunca en la estancia militar que hice me hicieron sufrir a este punto.

—Prefiero pasar mil horas con los regaños de Yakov a estar aquí.

—Ya hasta veo doble.

—¡Silencio! ¡Les dije que se concentraran!-Lilia les dio un reglazo a los tres-¿Y así se dicen ser hombres? Son una vergüenza. Si yo fuese ellos les echaría a los perros.

—A propósito de esto…¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Dijeron al final ambos hermanos canadienses viendo feo a Viktor quien solo se encogió de hombros mientras leía la enorme enciclopedia "Como ser todo un galán sin perder lo caballero" con mucha atención. Después de las primeras horas, Viktor a propósito soltó la lengua en decirle a Lilia sobre los planes de conquista que tenían los otros. J.J. se vio llamado por la fémina rusa y su hermano de igual manera, así que ahora los tres estaban bajo el firme entrenamiento de la mujer.

—Compartiendo mi sufrimiento.

—No soy masoquista, me largo de aquí.-J.J. no pudo avanzar muy lejos ya que un reglazo en la cabeza por cortesía de la rusa lo devolvieron-¡Maestra Lilia!

—Y así quieres conquistar a mi Yura ¿Verdad? Que patético.-la rusa lo fulminó con su terrible mirada-Mejor le presentaré a Levka. Él si aprendió todos mis consejos.

—¡¿Cómo puedo aplicar la regla catorce a mi conquista, queridísima maestra?!

Hombres, solo había que picarles la cresta con celos y estarán a tus pies.

.

.

.

—Bien, es la hora. Makacchin.- el canino jadeó agitando su colita desde el auto del plateado-Deséame suerte.

El perrito ladró alegremente como si eso fuese un "Buena suerte amo" para Viktor. El plateado emitió un amplio suspiro y se alistó con todo y su guitarra, sin descuidar el bonito ramo de rosas para su cerdito. Con mucho cuidado se subió al bonito árbol de sakuras de su amor y se sentó afianzándose a una de las ramas para no caer, no quería meter la pata desde un comienzo y que todo su esfuerzo se fuese a la basura.

Se aclaró la garganta estrujando levemente sus dedos para concentrarse y tocar la guitarra, que bueno que había retomado las clases que si no…Pero en fin, es ahora o nunca. Viktor sonrió cuando vio las luces encendidas de la recámara de su cerdito y vio también movimiento dentro: él estaba ahí.

—Esto va por ti, mi Yuri~.

Comenzó a tocar la guitarra perdiéndose en la música y en la letra de su ansiada y muy ensaya canción rogando por todos los cielos que Yuri saliera de su recámara para asomarse a su balcón.

 _I realize the best part of love is the thinnest slice  
And it don't count for much  
but I'm not letting go  
I believe there's still much to believe in_

Sonrió como todo un idiota cuando vio la puerta del balcón abrirse y por ella salió su cerdito con un adorable pijama de nubecitas. Al ver a Viktor, Yuri se puso colorado tapándose los ojos y desviando su rostro. Estaba totalmente sorprendido, no se esperaba esto.

 _So lift your eyes if you feel you can  
Reach for a star and I'll show you a plan  
I figured it out  
What I needed was someone to show me_

Yuri miró a Viktor aun con el rostro colorado y este le hizo señas para que se acercase más a él hasta llegar al borde del balcón. Viktor se acercó un poco más a donde estaba su cerdito y se puso en un plan galante pero sin perder el toque romántico.

 _You know you can't fool me  
I've been loving you too long  
It started so easy  
You want to carry on_

—Oh Viktor.

Yuri sonrió enternecido cuando Viktor, sin dejar de tocar, le extendió el ramo de rosas y Yuri descubrió en la rosa central del ramo un bonito y sencillo collar en forma de lágrima, con las iniciales suyas y de Viktor. Por su parte, Vicchan ladraba de manera romántica a un Makacchin quien también le daba a su enamorada una serenata muy a su estilo.

 _Lost In Love and I don't know much  
Was I thinking aloud and fell out of touch?  
But I'm back on my feet and eager to be what you wanted_

El plateado se sentía una estrella de la música, todo le estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Bien que el sufrimiento por parte de Lilia le había resultado. Las horas dolorosas, el pesar y los regaños junto con los reglazos dieron frutos. Si la rusa lo viera, le echaría flores.

Aunque de reojo pudo ver a Yakov escondido desde un arbusto, luciendo un ojo morado y viéndole con reproche. Vio también como el mayor sacaba una pancarta blanca y la misma decía un mensaje "Lo estás haciendo bien, Vitya. Atte: Lilia"

 _So lift your eyes if you feel you can  
Reach for a star and I'll show you a plan  
I figured it out  
What I needed was someone to show me_

Nuevamente se enfocó en su cerdito quien se ponía un poco más nervioso ya que los demás vecinos comenzaban a salir de sus casas para echarse el espectáculo en vivo y en directo. Y como no: no todos los días veían al heredero de las empresas Nikiforov traerle serenata al chico más tímido y adorable del vecindario. Viktor le dio confianza por medio de su mirada para que solo se enfocase en él.

 _You know you can't fool me  
I've been loving you too long  
It started so easy  
You want to carry on_

—Mi vida, tu nunca me has traído serenata.-renegó una de las vecinas de su cerdito viendo al marido con reproche-¿Por qué no eres como este chico?

—Amor, no soy ruso ni mucho menos millonario.

—La juventud, oh el amor…

—Lo he dicho, me conseguiré un ruso…¿El señor Nikiforov tendrá sobrinos guapos?

 _Lost In Love and I don't know much  
Was I thinking aloud and fell out of touch?  
But I'm back on my feet and eager to be what you wanted_

—¡Ese es mi hijo!- Viktor casi se cae del árbol cuando escuchó el grito de su padre. casi se muere de la vergüenza cuando lo vio no muy lejos de donde estaba, junto a su casi otro padre joven, grabando con una cámara profesional. Yuri y él querían que la tierra se los tragase-¡No regreses a casa si no traes a Yuri como mi yerno!

—¡Serguéi! ¡No lo presiones!- el coreano mayor le dio un codazo-Deberías aprender de tu hijo. Él si es romántico.

—Oh _moya konfeta,_ ¿Quieres que te lleve serenata?- sugirió el ruso mayor sonriéndole seductoramente y poniéndolo rojo-Porque nos veo a ti y a mí en mi yate privado, cantándote al oído mientras~~

 _You know you can't fool me  
I've been loving you too long  
It started so easy  
You want to carry on_

Viktor dejó de lado a su meloso padre, quien encargó la cámara a uno de sus guardaespaldas y tomando en brazos a su sonrojado novio se arrojó a la parte trasera de su limusina donde empezaron a emanar muchos corazones y uno que otro gemido o muy decente, y se concentró en su adorable cerdito quien con mucho cuidado se concentraba en ir hasta él. Afortunadamente la rama era gruesa y podía sostener a ambos. Cuando los dos estuvieron juntos no podían verse con otros ojos que no fueran amorosos.

 _Lost In Love and I don't know much  
Was I thinking aloud and fell out of touch?  
But I'm back on my feet and eager to be what you wanted_

 _Now I'm lost, lost in love, lost in love, lost in love  
Now I'm lost, lost in love, lost in love, lost in love  
Lost in love, lost in love, lost in love  
Lost in love, lost in love, lost in love…_

Viktor no pudo continuar debido a que Yuri se lanzó a besarlo de manera inesperada causando mucha conmoción en el lugar. Viktor de manera veloz, y muy atinada, giró soltando la guitarra para atrapar a Yuri y así ambos caer en el balcón del chico (Yuri encima de él para que no se lastimara). Viktor miró sorprendido a su cerdito quien le veía muy sonriente con sus mejillas arreboladas.

—Yuri…

—Quería sorprenderte así como tu me sorprendiste a mí…-musitó bajando su mirada-Y esta fue la única manera en que pensé…

Sin embargo no pudo continuar ya que el otro tomó posesión de sus labios en un beso muy romántico haciendo que ambos rodaran y cambiaran posiciones. Siguieron dándose besos y uno que otro cariñito cuando notaron y oyeron los gritos y chiflidos por parte de su audiencia. Ambos se asomaron y vieron que prácticamente todos los vecinos les aplaudían echándole porras.

—¡Muy bien, hijo! ¡Así se hace!-su padre se asomó por la ventana de la limusina luciendo su cabello, antes pulcramente peinado, muy despeinado.-¡No dudes en dar el siguiente paso~!

Antes de terminar una mano salió por la ventana y lo jaló para seguir en la acción de la cual se había salido. Viktor y Yuri rieron levemente antes de volver a la carga de los besos.

 **Mientras en otro lugar**

—Hm, ¿Quién lo viera? Si que sabes cantar.

—Por supuesto, gatito: Chris, Viktor y yo tenemos una banda. Mi hermano cuando no está ocupado nos ayuda con el bajo.

—Mmm…Debo decirte que tienes buenos puntos, ¿verdad, Pudin?

El enorme felino sonrió, de manera que podía, mientras mordisqueaba una enorme pierna de pollo (obviamente falsa) como entretenimiento. J.J. se la lanzó cuando se metió al balcón de su casi novio para cantarle una canción y el felino le salió al ataque. Su gatito ruso estaba encantado con la canción, aunque un poco molesto por la intromisión a su habitación pero no podía negar que no le había gustado el detalle.

Aunque la peor parte se la llevó J.J.: el querido "Pudin" le alcanzó a dar un zarpazo arruinando su camisa favorita.

 **Y por otro…**

—¿D-Dime, my korean honey, t-te gustó mi sorpresa? ¡Auch!

—Cállate, tonto, y no hables mientras te curo.-siseó el coreano mientras le ponía unas banditas en la cara al otro-¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió hacer eso?

—¿Por amor?

—No, idiota, eso no. Subirte al techo y caer al balcón…A sabiendas de que Jindo estaba ahí.

Y lo que había planeado el canadiense mayor había sido lo siguiente: le pidió una escalera a su adorada suegra, quien le dijo que podía entrar como si nada a la casa pero no le alegó ya que el chico le había dicho que así sería más romántico, para poder subir al balcón de la habitación de su hijo y cantarle en su balcón. Todo iba bien: cantaba la canción sin emitir fallas y esperaba a que su chico saliera del balcón mientras este lo esperaba en la orilla. Con lo que no contó fue que en vez de salir su sexy cita, saliera el muy sobreprotector perro y lo atacara al creerlo una amenaza. El mayor de los Leroy no calculó bien y cayó de la orilla del balcón justamente en la jardinera de la casa de su novio, 'asesinando' a las bonitas rosas que tanto cuidaba su casi suegro. El grito hizo salir a Seung Gil quien al ver lo que había pasado, salió como alma en pena para ayudarlo y curarle las heridas después de regañar a su can por eso.

—Por ti baby, enfrentaría hasta Godzilla.

—No seas ridículo, pudiste haberte lastimado más.-masculló volteando su rostro para que no viera su sonrojo. Cosa que si notó el canadiense y, pese a su dolor, tomó el rostro del otro y lo giró para que lo viera-¿De verdad estás bien?

—Estoy bien, honey, esto no es nada.- en realidad le dolía mucho, y más la mordida que le propino el perro antes de caer-Y no me has respondido.

—S-Sí me gusto. Gracias-s.- susurró y el otro en un rápido movimiento le robó un beso-¡No abuses de tu suerte o dejaré que Jindo termine lo que empezó!

—Está bien, no te enojes baby, pero no lo pude evitar.

Seung Gil resopló terminándolo de curar y después de eso depositó un beso en su mejilla haciendo sonreír al otro. Su dragoncito, pese a su genio, era muy tierno. Y más cuando lo sintió acurrucarse contra su adolorido pecho, aunque ahora le valía un cuerno, mientras ambos veían una película con Jindo recostado a sus pies. No salió como esperaba pero estaba satisfecho.

Aunque había algo que hacer.

Y eso era una llamada a los mejores huertos y viveros para reponerle las hermosas rosas a su suegro.

.

.

 _Hasta aquí le dejamos ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?_

 _De ser así posteen un review y nos leeremos a mas tardar el miercoles o jueves._

 _De los otros fics, espero avanzar con las contys._

 ** _Próximo cap._** ** _5to día: Una cena con café y pastillas de limón_**

 _"_ _Te cuidaré en la salud y en la enfermedad. Desde la más letal hasta el más simple resfriado."_


End file.
